El asombroso Cirque du Freak
by StudyInMara
Summary: Sherlock Holmes llevaba una vida relativamente normal. Cualquiera pensaría que se convertiría en un científico o un filosófo gracias a su increíble mente. Pero la llegada de un extraño circo a Londres aviva su curiosidad y decide ir, sin saber que con ello cambiaría su vida para siempre. El cirquero le tendió un boleto. "Bienvenido al asombroso Cirque du Freak" (Puede tener Angst)
1. Llegando

_**Disclaimer:**_Las historias de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al grandioso Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, así como tampoco me pertenece BBC Sherlock, esta versión de Sherlock pertenece a los increíbles Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat. Además, la historia de la saga de Darren Shan y algunos personajes le pertenecen a...bueno, Darren Shan. **Pero **muchos de los personajes que aparecen, la mayoría formando parte del Cirque, son _míos_.

**Advertencias: **Advierto que no haré spoiler con la advertencia (?).

_StudyInMara: _Sé que no he terminado de traducir The Ships of Dreams, tuve muchos problemas. Mi laptop se me dañó y no me dieron otra hasta tres meses después, y para entonces ya había comenzando las clases por lo que desde Noviembre he estado imposibilitada para todo. Muchas tareas, el proyecto científico, acto de grado... en fin. Es ahora cuando empiezo a tener tiempo libre y fue cuando se me ocurrió esto. Es un crossover, obviamente, y no lo pongo en la sección de Xros porque sé que nadie se mete allí. Y bueno, eso. ¡Espero que sea de su agrado así como disfruto escribirlo!

* * *

Eran las doce de la madrugada en una "dormida" Londres cuando una hilera de carrozas comenzaba a entrar por la avenida 301. Es difícil creer que nadie se percató de aquel desfile de carrozas de estilo victoriano cruzar por una moderna Londres, dónde esos tipos de espectáculos se veían en un día específico y porque sí era un desfile oficial. Pero era un 24 de diciembre, dónde las personas estaban felizmente en su casa reunidos en familia y los borrachos se quedaban en los bares: no había nadie en la calle.

El galopar de los caballos apenas se oía, como si de fantasmas se tratasen, y el chofer que los manejaba no movía las cuerdas que lo ataban a los caballos. Sin embargo se movían con agilidad entre la calle nevada, sin resbalar en ningún momento, como si conocieran muy bien hacia donde se dirigían.

Su chofer era otra de las curiosidades que el pequeño festival traía con él. Principalmente porque no era el chofer, sino el dueño de todo el grupo que venía con él. Estaba vestido con un pulcro esmoquin negro, brillante a la luz de la luna, y un elegante sombrero de copa. Apenas se le veía el rostro, y lo poco que se mostraba, sus labios, no parecían curvarse ni mostrar una nimia emoción por parte de él. No se fijaba en las calles, no parecía fijarse siquiera en los caballos, y no parecía haber un suceso lo suficientemente sorprendente como para hacer que el hombre despegase sus ojos de donde sea que los tenía clavado.

Luego de unos minutos los caballos llegaron finalmente a su destino: se detuvieron frente a un viejo y enorme teatro abandonado. El chofer (y el dueño) se bajó y se quitó el sombrero de copa, dejando que el frío viento de aquella noche invernal agitara su cabello castaño. Sus orbes dorados brillaban mientras miraban el edificio: viejo, oscuro, con las tejas caídas y ventanas y puertas rotas, selladas con los típicos tablones de madera.

Era perfecto.

"Gus, me dará hipotermia si no entramos ahora"

Gustavo Hiddens parpadeó pues aquella voz lo sacó de su trance. Se giró y miró a quien le había hablado: un hombre alto, de cabello largo y púrpura y ojos grises pero vivos. Gus, cómo le había dicho, lo miro durante unos segundos sin alguna expresión en su rostro antes de cerrar los ojos y colocarse nuevamente el sombrero. Le dio la espalda y empezó a subir poco a poco los escalones que lo llevaban a la entrada del teatro. Y quien sabe cómo, pero quitó los tablones de la puerta como si de una simple astilla se tratara.

"Dile al Cirque que baje" dijo antes de adentrarse a la oscuridad.

* * *

Cualquiera pensaría que Sherlock Holmes era un chico extraño a simple vista. Estaba obviamente apartado de los demás (se sentaba en el último asiento, en una esquina al lado de la ventana y en la única mesa que no era doble) y no era precisamente el que más hablara en su clase: era como si no existiera. No hablaba con alguien, no prestaba atención en clases o al menos así lo aparentaba, porque las únicas veces en las que el chico de cabello azabache abría la boca era para corregir a un profesor. Y esas eran las veces en las que acababa en detención y posiblemente en la dirección luego de decirle al profesor de detención que no hacía bien su trabajo.

Podría decirse que era especial, o huraño, o sólo un chico asocial de esos que eran comunes en los tiempos de ahora, claramente falsos y que sólo mostraban la cara para ser populares. Pero Sherlock Holmes genuinamente no se interesaba en los demás, como tampoco se interesaba en sus clases porque sus contenidos eran "aburridos", ya se había leído el libro antes de comenzar el curso escolar y no necesitaba tomar apuntes pues todo se quedaba en su cabeza el tiempo suficiente. Luego lo eliminaba, como si estuviera desechando muebles viejos e inservibles.

Más aquel se trataba de un día especial. Y no precisamente por ser una semana luego de Navidad, donde los chicos traían sus obsequios y se los mostraban a los otros, restregándoselos y con el propósito de generar envidia (Sherlock se divertía mucho analizando lo que podía de aquellos regalos y las reacciones de sus dueños). Lo que en esos momentos, mientras esperaba que iniciara su clase de Historia, comenzaba a interesarse era el panfleto negro pero de colores brillantes que el chico que se sentaba en la mesa de al lado tenía en sus manos.

"EL ASOMBROSO CIRQUE DU FREAK"

Sherlock entrecerró los ojos mientras leía. No le importaba el muchacho, que desde hacía unos minutos había notado la mirada extraña que Sherlock tenía sobre él, aunque sabía que no era la primera vez que lo hacía y trató de ignorarlo, sino el contenido del papel. Por lo que alcanzaba a leer se trataba de un espectáculo de extraños. "¡Hombres lobo, la mujer barbuda, el chico cocodrilo, Alexander Calavera, y muchos más!" rezaba el resto del panfleto, lleno de imágenes, dibujos de lo que posiblemente serían los artistas. Debajo estaba la dirección dónde vendían los boletos, además de los días que presentaban las funciones: desde el lunes primero de enero hasta el sábado seis. El chico a su lado comenzaba a sentirse incómodo, claramente.

Escuchó la puerta y copió rápidamente la dirección del panfleto en la esquina de su cuaderno. Su profesora, Deborah Hemlock, ya había llegado y los chicos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas. Era una chica bastante joven para ser profesora, Sherlock no le veía más de treinta años de edad, y a pesar de ello ejercía su carrera con orgullo y buen porte. Debía decirlo, era posible una de los únicos profesores a los que no había corregido…mucho. Pero sí se trataba de la única que no lo había mandado a detención por haberlo hecho, es más, le agradecía la corrección.

"Sherlock Holmes" lo llamó mientras pasaba la asistencia. Alzó la mano y ella le sonrió, pero luego se fijó en otra cosa. En el chico que tenía a su lado, que aún tenía el panfleto en la mano y ahora que no tenía la mirada inquisidora del Holmes encima compartía su contenido cómodamente con su compañero de mesa. "Nathaniel" lo llamó la profesora Hemlock, con una paciencia que desafiaba a la de los ángeles. Nathaniel se removió en su asiento y fue cuando notó que la mirada de todos, no solo la de Sherlock, estaban puestas en él. "¿Me pasas eso que tiene allí? Sabes que mis clases comienzan cuando yo entro al salón"

Cualquiera se habría molestado, pero Nathaniel sólo bajó la cabeza, algo apenado, y luego se levantó, dirigiéndose a llevarle el panfleto y dejándoselo en la mano. Posiblemente su hermano se enojaría con él al ver que había perdido el panfleto, pensó Sherlock.

La profesora Hemlock tomó con una sonrisa el panfleto y lo miró antes de rápidamente cambiar su expresión. Sherlock alzó la cabeza y por única vez toda su expresión facial indicó que estaba genuinamente interesado en lo que ocurría. La profesora miraba en trance el papel, inclusive algo asustada, antes de simplemente negar con la cabeza y guardar el panfleto en uno de los cajones del escritorio. Sherlock ladeó la cabeza, antes de abrir los ojos y sonreír.

Ella había estado allí.

Sí, ella había estado allí. Quizás no como miembro, pues no tenía nada anormal (y sobretodo él lo hubiese notado), pero sí que lo había visitado. Y por la expresión en su rostro no parecía haber pasado un buen rato allí. No… no fue algo que ocurrió en el circo, fue algo relacionado con él. Sonrió de una manera más amplia, casi placentera, mientras unía las yemas de los dedos de sus manos y las llevaba a su rostro, apoyándose allí. Había algo más en sus ojos, más que el recuerdo de un mal momento: era nostalgia, tristeza, posiblemente le gustó su estancia pero esté relacionada a un evento triste. Sería… ¿la muerte de un ser querido? ¿Su esposo? ¿Su novio?

Sonrió, miró sus manos. No había anillo ni la marca de uno, no era su esposo. Pero sí que era su novio. Soltó una pequeña risita mientras se relajaba y se apoyaba en el asiento. Finalmente la profesora Hemlock reaccionó. Ahora era a ella a quien sus estudiantes miraban.

"No deberías fijarte en estas cosas, Nathaniel" Dijo con algo de temblor en su voz. Se aclaró la garganta y miró a su salón en general "Nadie debería" repitió. Hubo un murmullo en general hasta que finalmente una de las chicas alzó la mano y preguntó lo más estúpido que alguien pudiera haber dicho. Sherlock rodó los ojos.

"¿Por qué, profesora?" Oh, Dios, y luego se quejaban de lo que decía de ellos.

La profesora la miró y luego se mordió los labios, mirando al escritorio. Era la primera vez que la veían así. Tan… insegura.

"Porque… son sitios horribles. En la mayoría de ellos se tratan de personas disfrazadas como 'extraños', pero en la antigüedad solían ser personas con tres brazos o algún tumor" Miró a sus alumnos, paseando la mirada entre ellos. "¿Entienden lo que es eso? Separaban a personas de sus familiares y las encerraban en una jaula, las trataban como animales por ser… diferentes"

Sherlock ladeó la cabeza, la sonrisa de autosuficiencia aún la mantenía en su rostro. Sólo necesitaba saber una cosa más. Levantó la mano, para sorpresa de todos, y pidiendo permiso para hablar. Todos lo miraban, a ver con qué saldría esta vez.

Pero por primera vez Sherlock no iba a reclamar algo, como tampoco explicar el comportamiento de la profesora. No le convenía, no lo iba a decir en voz alta. En cambio, preguntó.

"Y, ¿qué piensa usted que es ese?"

La profesora Hemlock lo miró, claramente pensando en lo que iba a responder. Suspiró, tomó un borrador de tiza y solo comenzó a borrar la pizarra. Por un minuto Sherlock pensó que iba a ignorar su pregunta, pero luego habló, dándoles la espalda a sus alumnos.

"Seguramente se trata de un espectáculo de personas disfrazadas." Ah, entonces lo defendía.

Sherlock sonrió y curiosamente prestó atención el resto de su clase. Definitivamente visitaría el circo.


	2. Comprando

**Capítulo 2**

Sonó la campana de las cuatro cuando los estudiantes del instituto privado Mourley comenzaron a salir, dirigiéndose a los autos de sus representantes (la mayoría, al menos) para ser llevados entonces a sus respectivos hogares.

Había uno en especial, estacionado no muy lejos de la entrada del instituto, estaba un rolls royce negro, brillante como si estuviese recién pulido. Dentro de él esperaba una joven mujer de cabello negro, no muy largo. No despegaba sus ojos de su teléfono ningún segundo, y la rapidez con la que movía sus dedos al teclear en él era impresionante. Su nombre era Anthea.

Esperaba a uno de los niños, por supuesto: de otra forma no estaría allí cuando bien podía estar descansando en un spa de buen costo. Pero no se trataba de un hermanito, mucho menos un hijo. Era el hermano menor de su jefe, y uno de sus recados siempre había sido el recoger a Sherlock a las cuatro en punto. Éste último podía tardarse unos minutos más, era normal que se quedase un rato viendo por la ventana sólo para no irse. Esa era la razón por la que Anthea estaba tranquila, revisando qué había de nuevo en Twitter.

Sin embargo hubo un momento en el que finalmente alzó un poco más la vista y miró la hora: Era las cuatro y veinte minutos. Eso no era normal, más habiendo pocos niños en el patio y tratándose en su mayoría de los populares. Anthea ladeó la boca, suspiró despacio y luego cerró la aplicación, antes de abrir los Mensajes y escribir uno.

"El objetivo S no aparece – A"

Y luego esperó, mirando por primera vez en ese poco más de cuarto de hora por la ventana. Esperó un mensaje que nunca llegó, aunque ella bien lo sabía: Mycroft Holmes nunca respondía un mensaje, y pocas veces los enviaba, prefería llamar o visitar de frente. Sin embargo no le molestó esperar. Al contrario, llegaba a asustarle la idea de un mensaje de Mycroft Holmes diciéndote que no hiciste bien tu trabajo, sólo había que recordar que era el hermano mayor del niño que corregía a los profesores (y al director).

Miró la hora nuevamente, las cuatro y treinta. Pateó ligeramente el asiento delantero para indicar al chofer que podía moverse. Anthea se cruzó de piernas y sólo volvió a abrir Twitter.

* * *

Sherlock miró la hora en el reloj de pulsera que cargaba: cuatro y media. Ya Anthea seguro había informado a su hermano de su retraso. Sin embargo sonrió mientras cruzaba a pie el puente de Waterloo. Sabía muy bien que su hermano no iba a permitirle salir de su casa; su hermano, con sólo verle una vez, conocería su inquietud por el circo. Obviamente no sería de su agrado y lo encerraría en su habitación con miles de guardias alrededor, vigilándolo.

Si quería comprar las entradas tenía que ser ese mismo día. Por eso Sherlock incluso salió antes de que sonara la campana: había pedido permiso para salir pues necesitaba tomarse una pastilla (no siendo cierto, claro) unos cinco minutos antes de que se acabase el día. La profesora Hemlock se lo pensó, cierto, pero la cara de enfermo que cargaba Sherlock la convenció y lo dejó salir. Sí, quizás dejó su mochila detrás, pero cargaba el dinero en el bolsillo y no tenía más nada de valor en él, ya la buscaría al día siguiente.

Ahora se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos de su hermano. Siendo hora pico y adentrándose al centro de Londres, le daba unas dos horas antes de dar con él (había dejado también su celular, por lo que no sería capaz de encontrarle de ninguna forma satelital). Ah, sí, se sentía muy orgulloso de sí.

Cruzó el puente y miró alrededor. El Sol estaba en lo alto, iluminando a la ciudad. Había una zona en construcción, pero eso no le impedía pasar, por lo que empezó a caminar hacia allí. Resultaba ser un atajo para la calle Great Queen, no había mejor mapa de Londres que aquel que Sherlock tenía dibujado en su cabeza.

Caminó durante unos minutos hacia Kingsway, dónde bajó (la ciudad estaba elevada hasta allí) y llegó a la poco concurrida calle de Great Queen. No era la calle más limpia de Londres: habían bolsas verdes de basura tiradas por todos lados, cajas llenas de cachivaches y colillas de cigarrillo. Olores a tabaco, vómito y cerveza llenaban la calle. Sherlock hizo una mueca, no le extrañaba el sitio. Quedaba perfecto con el circo, seguramente.

Sin embargo, no había nada que anunciara al circo. Todo parecía completamente normal, vagos tirados en la calle junto a botellas de whiskey, tiendas cerradas mientras esperaban a la limpieza… ¿Cómo se suponía que sabría dónde debía comprarlas?

Bajó despacio, mirando alrededor para no tropezar con nada desagradable, cuando notó un pequeño quiosco azul no muy lejos de él. Era difícil…de hecho, imposible, no haberlo notado en el primer vistazo. Frunció el ceño, pero se acercó a él. En efecto, se trataba de la venta de boletos del circo. Sherlock bufó y se asomó. Y luego se alejó del puesto, algo aturdido. No había una persona allí, siquiera había algún deforme…o al menos creía que no lo era, y pocas veces Sherlock Holmes dudaba: era una personita, suponía. Era pequeño, apenas llegaba a su cintura, y lo cubría una gran capa azul solo hasta sus pies. Eran verdes y estaban cosidos. La capa cubría su rostro.

La personita no le importó lo más mínimo que su cliente se asustase con él. En cambio, sacó su mano de la manga y la abrió, acercándola a Sherlock. La miró, también era verde y cosida, de hecho le recordaba a una bestia…que la había creado un científico. Se acercó y sacó el dinero de su pantalón. Colocó el dinero en las manos de la pequeña bestia y sólo se acomodó el traje que cargaba.

¡Claro! Le recordaba a Frankestein.

La pequeña bestia dejó el dinero en la mesa, y volvió a abrir la mano. Sherlock frunció el ceño. Le había dado veinte libras, una entrada no podía costar más de veinte libras y menos tratándose de un circo clandestino y posiblemente pobre como lo era ese.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó, y la personita sólo movió la mano frente a él "¿Qué sucede?" La personita volvió a agitar su mano. Sherlock gruñó y abrió la boca para decir algo más.

"Ellos no son capaces de hablar" Sherlock tembló al sentir aquella voz en su oído. Se trataba de una persona a su lado, una persona que no había sentido y a saber cómo había llegado junto a él sin que lo notase. El chico de ojos dorados le sonrió "Mr. Hiddens a su servicio. Me parece que intenta decirle que necesita un panfleto para retirar sus entradas"

"¿Panfleto?" Sherlock miró a aquel extraño personaje intentando analizarlo, ver algo más de él. Pero había nada. Su rostro era joven, su contextura también, pero sus ojos le hablaban con voz de experiencia "No tengo uno"

No podía leerlo y eso le frustraba enormemente.

"Oh, ya veo" Gustavo lo miró con ojos grandes y se colocó frente a él, con la espalda recta. Antes que el azabache pudiese notarlo, el cirquero lo tomó del rostro y abrió su boca, revisando sus dientes con una mirada inquisidora.

Sherlock obviamente se quejó, frunciendo el ceño y tratando de alejarse, pero cuando finalmente fue liberado poco pudo decir, ya que Gustavo se encontraba ahora caminando alrededor de él, mirándolo de arriba abajo. Un personaje extraño, precisamente.

"Sufrirás si decides venir…" Murmuró éste bajo y despacio, sus ojos dorados habían perdido ligeramente el brillo. De repente saltó nuevamente frente a él con la misma sonrisa de antes. "Cojito, dale un boleto"

El enano azul, al que Gustavo llamó Cojito, se movió por fin y sacó de su ropa una pequeña lámina de papel negro. Caminó hacia él y se la dio. Sherlock la observó con cuidado: había una foto del hombre lobo, junto al nombre del circo. Parecía un gran perro dorado, de grandes dientes, ojos rojos y lleno de saliva. Debajo de la imagen había una frase: "El circo tendrá el mismo destino".

Sherlock levantó la cabeza para decirle algo más al cirquero, pero él ni el quiosco estaban allí.

* * *

Sherlock Holmes volvió a su casa tomando un taxi. El dinero que había llevado para la entrada apareció en el sitio donde había estado también el quiosco. El cirquero le había regalado la entrada, ¿por qué? ¿Y a qué se refería cuando hablaba que sufriría, el destino? No sabía cómo responderlo.

Cuando el taxi se detuvo frente a su casa (mansión en realidad), Sherlock bajó y entró por el portón de la gran residencia. En la puerta esperaba su abuela. Tenía una sonrisa.

"Cinco y veinte minutos, ni más ni menos, Sherly" el aludido sonrió y miró a su abuela. Era probablemente la única persona agradable en todo el clan Holmes. Ella lo miró y frunció el ceño. "No comparto tu decisión, pero de todas formas lo harás, ¿no?"

La abuela Holmes, obviamente, era la fuente de todo el 'talento' que recaía en él y su hermano. Sherlock ladeó la boca y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, murmuró un "claramente" y entró a la mansión. No se preocupaba, su abuela no le diría a Mycroft qué era lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos; muchas veces le ocultaba sus travesuras. Sólo subió los largos escalones y se dirigió a la habitación en cuya puerta estaba escrito con letras grandes y doradas "SH".

Su cuarto no era algo especial. Tenía lo necesario: su cama que pocas veces contadas usaba, un juego de investigación en su escritorio (y un par de cápsulas de Petri con cultivos diferentes en ellas) y algunos envoltorios de comida y vasos de café en el suelo. Lo normal.

Sacó el boleto doblado de su bolsillo y lo miró una vez más, detallándolo. A pesar de los dobladillos brillaba en contraste con la luz, y el pelaje dorado del lobo también brillaba. Entrecerró los ojos. Tenía una sensación extraña…como si algo lo estuviese ligando al circo lo quisiese o no.

Como un titiritero jugando con sus marionetas.

Los ruidos provenientes fuera de su habitación se hicieron gradualmente más grandes. Guardó el boleto en el cajón de su escritorio, se fijó que el cultivo estuviese yendo como lo esperaba (y, por supuesto, así era), y se tiró en la cama, serenándose tan pronto como podía. Juntó la yema de sus dedos y cerró los ojos. Mycroft Holmes abrió la puerta de su habitación abruptamente.

"¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?" Cualquiera que viese a Mycroft ahora no creería que en su adolescencia fue un muchacho gordo, poco secretamente débil a los dulces. Sonrió divertido al recordarlo: quizás el Mycroft de veintidós años le llevase seis, pero Sherlock recuerda muy bien cuando comenzó su rigurosa dieta a los catorce. Uno de los pocos recuerdos que decidió no desechar. "Te estuve buscando por casi todo Londres. ¿Acaso quieres molestar a Mami?"

Como siempre escudándose en su madre. Sherlock frunció el ceño. Aunque, de hecho, debía aprovechar que se encontraba contrariado para que no lograse saber lo del circo. Volvió a serenarse.

"Nada molestó más a Mami que tus alaridos por dulces durante tu dieta. ¿Estuvo bueno el pastel que comiste con Anthea durante el almuerzo? Eres incapaz de negarte a las fresas con crema" Dijo todo en una sola frase, sin detenerse a respirar. No lo veía, pero Mycroft debía estar frotándose las sienes.

"Sherlock, responde".

"Estuve dando un paseo. Tus cuatro paredes me impiden pensar" lo escuchó suspirar. Sherlock sonrió: se iba.

"Anthea te recogerá mañana en la entrada. Y, por favor, no vuelvas a hacerlo" y salió de su habitación. En ningún momento Sherlock abrió los ojos.

Sin más se relajó y se dejó descansar. Necesitaba pensar, pensar en ese circo, y tristemente para él tenía que descansar un poco el cerebro si quería llegar a conclusiones claras, y para ello debía dormir.

De algo estaba seguro: para responder la mayoría de sus preguntas, tenía que ir al circo.


	3. Yendo

**Capítulo 3**

Para Sherlock la semana había pasado con la lentitud de una ostra. Había que destacar que éstas prácticamente no se movían. Empezando por su día a día: sólo iba y regresaba del colegio, su hermano Mycroft no lo dejaba solo por un minuto. Era como una cárcel, pero era peor porque tenía las cámaras de su hermano encima durante todo el día y cualquier movimiento que Mycroft considerara sospechoso hacía que apareciera en la puerta de su habitación. No fue sino hasta esos últimos dos días en lo que finalmente fue cediendo hasta que Anthea volvía a esperarlo en el sitio de siempre.

Lo peor de toda esa semana era que, a pesar que conseguía liberarse de Mycroft en las clases, estas también habían pasado como una muerte lenta. Una tortura, que de por sí lo era durante el año, pero parecía que todos habían decidido comportarse de una manera tan trivial y… humana que incluso ya había llegado a fastidiarle. Diez años junto a un mismo grupo de personas. La paciencia llegaba a su límite. Además, el hecho de que la profesora Hemlock dejara el puesto había aumentado sus ganas con respecto al circo. Quizás dijo que eran razones personales, pero irse de Londres era otro límite. Y tenía que ver con el circo.

Pero finalmente el día llegó.

Sherlock se preparó la noche del jueves. Solía llevar su mochila escolar vacía porque no necesitaba los libros, pero esa noche decidió llenarla con ropa para dos días, una linterna y algunos snacks. Mycroft estuvo ocupado esa noche, así que no estuvo pendiente de lo que su hermano menor estuvo haciendo. Además, Anthea sería quien lo llevaría en la mañana, pero estaba tan pendiente de su teléfono que incluso dudaba si se percataría de él cuando subiese al auto.

Según sus cálculos (y pensó mucho sobre ello durante la semana del terror) el circo se iría la noche del viernes luego de la última función, que sería la suya. Tratándose de un circo clandestino era obvio que debía irse en un momento en el que ningún londinense fuese capaz de ver hacia dónde se dirigía. Y ese momento era en la noche, luego de las diez, las únicas horas en las que Londres estaba relativamente más tranquilo o por lo menos era el momento en el que nadie se percataría del circo.

Sherlock sonrió. Se iría con el circo. Sabía muy bien que existían dos posibilidades cuando los integrantes del circo se dieran cuenta de su presencia: lo aceptarían en el grupo o lo matarían. Pero no les iba a dar la opción de regresarlo a su casa.

La mañana del viernes Sherlock actuó con rapidez. Tomó su mochila sin revisarla, pues el jueves la revisó bien antes de cerrarla y dejarla en la silla de su escritorio, y bajó a la cocina a tomar su desayuno. Ese día Sherlock vestía unos jeans y un hoodie azul marino, con el que esperaba pasar desapercibido al momento de entrar en el circo como tal. Podría parecer informal, no solía vestirse así y de hecho no recordaba tener ese hoodie cuando revisó su armario, así que era normal que la abuela Holmes lo mirase algo extrañada cuando entró en la cocina.

Ella estaba sentada en la mesa, tomando su Earl Gray de cada mañana. Junto a ella estaba un asiento vacío, con un plato de huevos benedictos, tostadas y junto al plato varios frascos de mermeladas y jaleas. Se sentó a su lado y tomó su plato, dándole una probada a los huevos. Los había hecho ella, claramente.

"Te veo alegre, Sherly" su abuela le sonrió y sirvió una taza también a él. Sherlock asintió y tomó una tostada para untarla con mermelada de piña. No era la primera vez que el azabache se encontraba inmerso en un silencio incómodo, pero sí era la primera vez que eso sucedía con su abuela. "Voy a extrañarte"

Sherlock dejó la tostada en el plato y la miró. Ella tenía una sonrisa triste y había tomado su mano, apretándola tan fuerte como su propia fuerza se lo permitía. Tragó saliva, nunca fue bueno con ese tipo de sentimentalismo. Y ella lo sabía, por lo que continuó.

"Espero que hayas tomado la mejor decisión. Voy a cubrirte todo lo que pueda, ¿está bien? Pero recuerda también que tu hermano es un paranoico"

No dijo nada. Sólo dejó su último desayuno en aquella casa de lado, se levantó y le dio a su abuela un beso suave y tierno en la mejilla. Quizás no fue algo relevante, inclusive ese beso no duró más de veinte segundos, pero ese pequeño gesto llenó de gozo a la abuela Holmes hasta el día de su muerte.

Luego de ello tomó nuevamente su mochila, que había dejado en el suelo cuando se sentó en la mesa, y salió de su casa sin mirar atrás. El auto negro dónde seguramente lo esperaba Anthea estaba aparcado en la entrada. Sherlock resopló por la nariz, pero no habló. Sólo abrió la puerta y subió al auto.

"Llevas mucho peso hoy, ¿no?" Eso no se lo había esperado. Sherlock miró a Anthea. Por primera vez desde que la conoció hacía un año, Anthea no cargaba el teléfono. De hecho, podría decir que era la primera vez que la joven mujer tenía los ojos fijos en él, como si buscara una conversación que sabía que no obtendría.

Entrecerró los ojos y la miró de arriba abajo antes de dejar su mochila a su lado, no sólo por comodidad sino para evitar que la chica se aproximara más. Bueno, era obvio que le acabaría por fallar la batería al teléfono por su continuo uso. Pero se lo darían en un par de días, así que no sufriría tanto.

"Si no llevo los libros llamarán a Mycroft otra vez."

"Oh… pero, ¿y esa pluma?"

¿Pluma?

El azabache miró su mochila. Tenía una brillante pluma negra sobre él, que hacía contraste con el color púrpura de ella. La tomó y la examinó. Parecía una pluma de cuervo, pero en el centro de Londres no había cuervos; hasta podría decir que las palomas no paraban en su casa. Parpadeó dos veces, tenía un presentimiento. Abrió la mochila: allí estaba su ropa y su comida en el caso que el viaje se hiciera más largo de lo que pensaba. Su linterna, pues no sabía cuánto tiempo tardarían en darse cuenta de su presencia y no quería estar en la noche a completas oscuras. Su teléfono no estaba porque Mycroft podría localizarlo con él, y no llevaba nada más que fuese importante. Faltaba…

Anthea apenas se inmutó cuando Sherlock bajó corriendo del auto. Éste entró nuevamente a la casa y subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Llegó a su habitación y abrió la puerta abruptamente; si su abuela seguía abajo, seguro le había dado un respingo. Sin embargo eso no importaba ahora: el boleto. ¿Dónde había dejado el boleto?

Comenzó a desesperarse. No lo recordaba, no conseguía recordar en dónde lo había dejado. ¿Y si Mycroft lo había tomado? Claro que aún no había encendido las cámaras para el momento en el que lo guardó, pero es que no podía recordar en dónde. Fue la semana anterior, de eso estaba seguro. Estaba nervioso y no podía pensar con claridad.

Sherlock se llevó las manos a la cara y cerró los ojos. Debía serenarse, y para eso debía entrar en su Palacio Mental. Suspiró y alzó la cabeza como si estuviese mirando al cielo, dejando que se relajara y que cada una de las imágenes que se acumulaban en su mente se fuese ordenando. Sus manos se movieron solas, como si estuviesen moviendo cosas de un lado a otro. Como si de un ordenador táctil se tratara, y es que así era su mente.

Lo tenía todo más claro. Sus cepas, había visto sus cepas. En unas cepas había inoculado un virus y en otras sólo las había dividido y las había dejado en un medio ácido con permanganato de potasio como un catalizador, la idea era ver cual evolucionaba o si morían. Era una lástima que no pudiese ver como evolucionaban. El cultivo estaba en cápsulas de Petri y las cápsulas de Petri estaban encima de su escritorio, junto al microscopio.

Abrió los ojos y sonrió. Más calmado, Sherlock se dirigió al escritorio, abrió uno de los cajones y sacó un viejo libro de Química. Lo abrió y, en medio del libro, en donde le hablaban de los aldehídos y las cetonas, estaba el boleto negro. Pudo jurar que el lobo dorado lo miró, como si lo regañase por haberlo olvidado. Con una sonrisa más amplia lo dobló con cuidado y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su hoodie, dónde estaba seguro no lo perdería de vista.

Cuando volvió al auto Anthea lo miró totalmente perpleja, pero no dijo nada.

* * *

Sherlock conocía muy bien las calles de Londres. Era un mapa mental que poseía, podía ubicar cada calle si le explicabas con detalle la ubicación, como debía de hacerse. No puedes decirle a alguien que vaya a la calle Great Queen sin especificar cuál de las que había en Londres era. Pero por más detallada que estuviese la dirección del boleto, le desconcertó ver en donde se encontraba el circo: 221B Baker Street.

Ladeó la boca y miró el Big Ben, llevaba junto a él desde hacía un cuarto de hora. Escapó del instituto a las tres y cuarto, cuando el receso de las tres estaba terminando. El plan era irse antes de la hora de la salida para que así Mycroft no pudiese seguirle el paso: si salía a las cuatro en punto y se perdía, tal y cómo se encontraba ahora (y le costaba admitir), le daría tiempo a su hermano de encontrarle y además perdería la función. La idea era irse con el circo, pero también le causaba curiosidad el espectáculo que ofrecerían.

Suspiró y se pasó la mano por la frente. Era un día extrañamente soleado en Londres, y con el hoodie encima era todavía más caluroso, pero no quería que una de las ratas de Mycroft lo reconociese. Se mordió los labios y miró el mapa que había tomado de un quiosco para turistas: se dio cuenta que no era conveniente quedarse pensando junto al sitio de mayor turismo en la ciudad.

Existían dos Baker Street. El Baker Street w1, que no se encontraba tan lejos del Big Ben, y el Baker Street original que se encontraba al otro lado de la ciudad, al cual en un viaje en taxi le llevaría más de una hora. Miró su reloj: eran las cuatro y cuarto. La función comenzaba a las cinco y treinta, y podría intentarlo… pero es que ese 221B no existía. En ninguna de las dos calles.

No podía llegarle a un taxista y decirle que le llevara a un sitio específico que no existía en los mapas de la ciudad. ¿Qué haría?

Se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, apoyándose luego en el poste de luz. Lo mejor que podía hacer era ir a la calle que estaba a unas cuadras, revisar y en el dado caso que no estuviese irse al viejo. Pero el llegar al Baker Street w1 le tomaría unos quince minutos y a buen paso, y recorrerla a primera vista le llevaría unos diez más. Se iba casi media hora, y ya eran las cuatro y veinte. Era un riesgo, si no estaba allí ya habría perdido la función.

Abrió el mapa y miró. Había una ruta que posiblemente los liberaría de gran parte del tráfico, pero incluían callejones que los taxistas no tomarían por cobardía (lo llaman ellos seguridad). Ah, ¿qué haría? No podía dejar de preguntárselo.

De repente pudo ver como otra pluma negra caía de quien sabía dónde, posándose encima de su mapa. Parpadeó otra vez. La misma pluma, le parecía, le había indicado que algo faltaba en la mochila. ¿Y si ésta le indicaba el sitio? Algo en su cabeza le decía que pensara detenidamente por qué esas plumas le daban señales y quién se las enviaría de ser así, pero no había tiempo para eso. Tomó la pluma y la apartó. Estaba del otro lado de la ciudad. Por donde estaba el Baker Street original.

"¡Taxi!" Gritó apartando el mapa, tirándolo en el suelo mientras se acercaba a uno. Una pareja estuvo por subirse en él, pero entró primero por el lado que daba hacia la calle. "Lo siento, esto es importante" El hombre de lentes lo miró, dijo algo en alemán y se fue. Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco y miró al taxista. "Lléveme a Baker Street"

"¿w1?" Preguntó, encendiendo el auto y con él el taxímetro.

"No. El original, por favor" Y el auto comenzó a moverse, llevándolo a su nuevo destino.

* * *

El Baker Street original podría resultar escalofriante. Era esa parte de Londres que ciertamente estaba cuidada, cómo no, y conservaba el estilo victoriano de la época. Pero también era esa parte de la ciudad en la que la luz no llegaba, y las sombras de Londres llegaban allí. Sherlock tragó saliva y avanzó despacio. No tenía miedo, pero podía imaginar muy bien al circo metido en esa calle.

Miró la hora. Eran las cinco y media exactamente. La función estaba comenzando, debía darse prisa. Caminó más rápido, mirando alrededor. Sin embargo, ningún edificio parecía ser el receptor del circo. Todos eran muy elegantes, imaginaba al circo en algo más siniestro que llamara la atención.

Fue entonces que lo vio: Era un viejo teatro, aquel en el que de niño le habían dicho que un niño se había muerto al lanzarse del techo y desde entonces estaba maldito. Obviamente no lo creyó ni ahora lo creía, pero el aspecto del teatro no decía lo contrario. Los tejos se caían, la madera estaba podrida y las ventanas no existían, solo tablones viejos de madera que las tapaban para que, quizás, nadie viese el interior. En la puerta del teatro, en un letrerito, estaba escrito "221B". Y esperando estaba el cirquero.

Gustavo le sonrió, pero no sabría decir si de verdad estaba alegre de verlo.

"Así que decidiste venir, ¿eh?" Gustavo extendió su mano. Estaba vestido con el mismo esmoquin de antes, pero esta vez llevaba un sombrero de copa. Con su sonrisa y sus ojos grandes podría hacerse pasar por el gato de Cheshire. "Eres el último"

Sherlock tendió el boleto y lo miró. Gustavo lo miró y solo se comió el boleto. Se lamió los dedos y luego le sonrió, dejándolo pasar. El pasillo estaba oscuro, y el olor a humedad y polvo acumulado era incluso palpable.

"Bienvenido al Asombroso Cirque du Freak" y la puerta se cerró tras él, sumiéndolo en la oscuridad.

* * *

_StudyInMara: _Sé que si colocas 221B Baker Street en google te lleva de inmediato al museo de Sherlock Holmes. Pero la calle como tal no existió nunca, sólo en fantasias de Conan Doyle y dado que Sherlock no vive en el apartamento doy por hecho que no... "existe" en este mundo. No sé si me doy a explicar. A todas estas, ¡gracias por leer!


	4. Sangrando

**Capítulo 4**

Sherlock observó el camino semi-oscuro que se plantaba frente a él. Había sólo unas cuantas velas de cera naranja cerca de terminarse que iluminaba vagamente el pasillo. Por lo poco que podía ver, las telarañas cubrían el techo y parte de las paredes podridas y una enorme tarántula púrpura bajaba por una de las paredes.

La miró curioso conforme bajaba y se acercaba más a la luz. No sólo era púrpura: tenía colores brillantes, vivos. Amarillo, rojo, verde… y era más grande que una tarántula común. Podría jurar que lo veía con esos ojos brillantes y pequeños. Un espécimen curioso, claro que sí.

"Madame Octa es hermosa" Esta vez no tembló, incluso se lo esperaba. Alzó la cabeza hacia la voz. Gustavo le sonreía; vestía con un esmoquin rojo junto a una corbata dorada y brillante. Parecía un auténtico cirquero, sin embargo eso no explicaba cómo había entrado, pues nunca había oído la puerta abrirse tras de él. O cómo se había cambiado tan rápido "pero si te descuidas puede morderte y matarte sin apenas darte cuenta".

Gustavo tomó a la tarántula ("Madame Octa" como la había llamado) y la metió en una jaula que traía en la mano. Luego se dio vuelta y siguió caminando por el pasillo, seguro esperaba que Sherlock lo siguiera. Y así hizo.

El cirquero llegó hasta una enorme puerta de roble carcomida y abrió la puerta. Lo miró y le dio espacio. Sherlock apenas pudo ver una luz detrás de la puerta y oír unos cuantos murmullos en su interior. Allí sería el espectáculo, claramente.

"Disfruta la función, Sherlock Holmes"

Frunció el ceño. Nunca le había dicho su nombre, pero el cirquero no parecía dispuesto a responder preguntas y sabía también que sería inútil hacerlas. Aún no era capaz de leerlo, pero él sí podía hacerlo. Si sabía su nombre, podía conocer sobre él en sí. Su vida, su familia, su residencia…

Se mordió el labio y sólo atravesó la puerta, ignorando la impotencia que comenzaba a invadirle.

Estaba lleno. Casi completamente, diría a simple vista. Todos los asientos rojos pero desteñidos estaban ocupados por personas de todas las edades. Habían personas adultas de cuarenta años, con los cabellos canosos y vestidos con trajes pulcros y pulidos, o vestidos sencillos pero con clase. Sin embargo también había chicos incluso menores que el propio Sherlock, vestidos con shorts y camisillas y cabellos de todos los colores y peinados a todas las direcciones.

Visualizó un asiento en el centro del auditorio y se dirigió allí, empujando a unos cuántos en su camino. Algunas personas lo miraron con el ceño fruncido, molestos, cómo si se preguntaran porqué estaban tantos niños en un sitio cómo ése. Pero otros parecían aliviados, incluso pudo vislumbrar unos cuantos que iban a su instituto privado y que posiblemente habían escapado de su casa. Decía posiblemente, porque cabía el hecho de que sus madres sabían que estaban fuera, pero no que estaban en el circo. El azabache ladeó la boca no muy a gusto y se sentó. A su lado derecho estaba sentada una pareja. Recién casados al parecer, y emocionados por el circo.

De repente las luces se apagaron. Los murmullos cesaron, estaban expectantes pues sabían que la función estaba por comenzar. Otras luces blancas se encendieron, esta vez apuntando hacia el escenario. Lentamente un chico apareció arrastrando lo que parecía ser una caja tapada con una funda. El chico no parecía ser mayor que Sherlock, quizás por uno o dos años, y tenía el cabello blanco y rebelde. No era pintado, era albino.

Entrecerró los ojos. Era alemán, por lo que podía ver desde esa distancia. Por su postura parecía ser alguien tímido, había sufrido antes algún maltrato. ¿Su padre? Era lo más seguro. Vestía con ropa común en chicos de su edad, una camiseta y jeans, pero tenía una especie de listones rojos envolviendo su antebrazo. Heterocromático, además: su ojo izquierdo era amarillo y su ojo derecho era azul claro, colores que eran normales en una persona que sufría albinismo. El chico miró al público y luego sólo tomó la manta, halándola hacia él.

Fue cuando los gritos comenzaron.

Las personas que se encontraban en los primeros asientos se levantaron y se alejaron de allí; pero no era por miedo, lo hacía sólo para crear el efecto. El hombre lobo rugía, azotando los barrotes y tratando de salir de su jaula. Gustavo salió de un lado del escenario, vestido con el brillante traje rojo.

"¡Bienvenidos al asombroso Cirque du Freak! Hogar de lo espeluznante y lo grotesco" No alzaba la voz pero podía oírse en todo el escenario. El hombre lobo había dejado de moverse y ahora estaba sentado, rascándose una oreja. Parecía un gran perro. Sherlock sonrió, le hacía gracia y llamaba su atención. "Somos un circo muy antiguo y llevamos nuestro espectáculo a todas partes. Nuestro repertorio ha cambiado muchas veces mas no nuestro objetivo: llenarlos de asombro y terror"

Gustavo alzó una mano y el hombre lobo la miró, quedando en trance. Luego acercó una mano y la metió por entre los barrotes. Todos seguramente esperaban que de un momento a otro se la arrancara de un mordisco, pero se dejó acariciar como un perro. Un enorme perro con enormes dientes. El cirquero sonrió.

"Si han venido con la idea de que se trataba de un espectáculo de disfraces, ¡cuidado! Todos y cada uno de mis freaks son reales. Y ninguno es inofensivo"

Dicho eso dejó tranquilo al hombre lobo y salió por donde había entrado. En seguida el hombre lobo volvió a rugir y levantarse de sus patas traseras. Sherlock parpadeó, habían hipnotizado al lobo para que actuara tranquilo y las personas volvieran a sentarse. Y en realidad era una bestia, siempre lo sería. El chico albino alzó la manó también, y a diferencia de Gus movió los dedos en distintas direcciones. El hombro lobo volvió a calmarse, sin sentarse.

"Lo tengo hipnotizado" dijo con voz calmada, casi femenina. Claro que no dijo algo que ya no supiera. "Necesito que por favor se queden en sus asientos y por ningún motivo hagan algún ruido. Podría ser fatal" y manteniendo la mano en alto se acercó y abrió la jaula. De espaldas se dirigió a un costado del escenario, dónde se encontraban las escaleras. Comenzó a bajar escalón por escalón y el hombre lobo lo siguió, sin dejar de mirar su mano.

Empezó a pasearlo por entre los expectantes, que con murmullos y algunos que otros gemidos ahogados se pegaban a sus asientos, alejándose tanto como podían de la bestia. El hombre lobo no se inmutó, seguía en su trance mientras caminaba. Cada una de sus pisadas hacía un pequeño ruido, rozaba las pezuñas contra el frío suelo de piedra del teatro.

Entonces llegó hasta la hilera dónde estaba Sherlock. La pareja a su lado se removió y rieron, mirándose. Rodó los ojos y miró al hombre lobo. De cerca era aún más grande que lo que parecía mirando de lejos. Era más alto que él, incluso diría que doblaba su tamaño. Tenía la boca semi-abierta, por dónde respiraba calmadamente y se veían apenas sus grandes dientes carnívoros. Lo miró con ojos grandes, le parecía impresionante.

"¿Puedo tocarlo?" lo habría hecho sin preguntar. Pero no quería arriesgarse a perder la mano, que útil le era. El chico albino lo miró algo extrañado, era posiblemente una pregunta que no era usualmente hecha. Miró al hombre lobo y entonces le sonrió.

"Claro. Pero no presiones mucho la mano"

Ante aquella afirmación acercó su mano a él, deteniéndose un segundo antes de colocarla sobre una de sus patas delanteras. Era caliente y su pelaje era áspero. Lo acarició un poco más y lo miró. Parecía apenas percatarse de su presencia, no dejaba de mirar la mano del albino. Le pudo haber arrancado un cabello para poder estudiarlo. Pero no volvería a su casa, dónde se encontraba su juego de investigación, y se arriesgaba a perder la cabeza. Así que sólo alejó su mano y el hombre lobo siguió su marcha. Olió su mano, era como caucho quemado.

Finalmente el chico albino lo devolvió a su jaula, dónde entró sin mucho problema, la cerró y luego bajó la mano. El hombre lobo se quedó quieto antes de repente embestir la jaula por su parte frontal y seguir rugiendo, mostrando sus dientes. Las personas en la primera fila gritaron y comenzaron a aplaudir. Esos aplausos fueron seguidos por otros antes de convertirse en una ovación, les parecía impresionante que un niño como él pudiese domar al hombre lobo. No sabían que esos tipos de juegos también eran aplicados en otros animales. Estúpidos.

El hombre lobo se fue y pasaron unos minutos sin que nada ocurriera. Luego, dando tumbos, entró una mujer corpulenta a la escena. No era gorda, pero era gruesa. Tenía quizás uno setenta años, pero se veía bastante mantenida a pesar de su vejez. Lo miró a todos y comenzó a hablar con voz alta y grave.

"¡Me llamo Bertha Teeth! ¡Cuando fui por primera vez al odontólogo se asombró por mis dientes, y luego le cercené el dedo de un mordisco!" La audiencia rió, aunque Sherlock no hizo mueca alguna. No se divertía, se había sentido interesado con el hombre lobo. Pero una mujer de dientes fuertes no era precisamente un 'freak'.

Bostezó. Cuando la mujer terminó su discurso, explicando cada detalle de porqué sus dientes son indestructibles, Gustavo salió de un lado del escenario otra vez y esta vez con dos lingotes de oro, uno en cada mano. Cargaba una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

"El Cirque du Freak otorgará dos lingotes de oro a aquel que consiga siquiera hacer un rasguño a los dientes de Bertha" y detrás de él salió el chico albino, trayendo una mesa con una sierra eléctrica, un mazo e incluso un hacha. Sherlock se acomodó en su silla y sonrió, divertido. Ah, eso empezaba a ser interesante.

Tres hombres se levantaron y subieron al escenario. Bertha se sentó en una silla que el albino le había traído y se reclinó en ella, apretando sus enormes dientes. Primero empezó el hombre que había tomado el mazo. Colocó un clavo entre los dientes de Bertha y luego tomó el mazo antes de golpear con fuerza en él. Hubo un pequeño ruido seco, Sherlock alzó la cabeza para poder ver. El clavo se había doblado y Bertha tenía sus dientes intactos.

El hombre del mazo se fue decepcionado mientras Bertha se sacaba el clavo doblado de la boca. Seguía el hombre de la sierra eléctrica, que la encendió y llevó los dientes de esta a rozar los dientes de Bertha. Hubo una ligera nube de polvo en la boca de Bertha, pero tan pronto el hombre alejó la sierra se pudo ver que tenía los dientes estropeados. En cambio, los de Bertha estaban incluso más blancos.

El hombre del hacha no hizo nada. Sólo dejó el arma en el suelo y volvió a sentarse, derrotado. Gustavo sonrió y guardó los lingotes en sus bolsillos.

"¡Un aplauso para Bertha Teeth!" la audiencia comenzó a aplaudir sonoramente, haciendo que Sherlock se cubriese los oídos. Bertha Teeth hizo una reverencia y salió del escenario. Esta vez Gustavo se quedó y los miró a todos con una sonrisa. "Quiero su atención, por favor. El siguiente acto es bastante especial, apenas siendo incorporado en este viaje. Es un novato, así que tengan cuidado"

Salió del escenario, las luces se apagaron. Sherlock miró alrededor antes de sentir que algo reptaba por sus pies. Los alzó y miró hacia abajo, una enorme cola desaparecía en la oscuridad. Un cocodrilo.

Los gritos no tardaron en aparecer. La gente se levantaba y se alejaba conforme el cocodrilo tomaba camino por el auditorio. Avanzaba rápido, moviendo su cola de lado a lado y azotando las piernas de las personas. Sherlock se quedó tranquilo luego, bajando sus pies. Era de sentido común que si el cocodrilo ya no se había abalanzado sobre alguien se debía a que formaba parte del espectáculo.

Luces iluminaron nuevamente el escenario, dónde ahora se encontraba un chico. El azabache abrió los ojos, sorprendido: era un chico de cabello verde y prácticamente su cuerpo también verde, en distintas tonalidades. Su piel parecía dura y áspera, como la de un cocodrilo, y sus ojos eran amarillos y rajados, como los del reptil. Recordó el anuncio, mencionaban a un chico cocodrilo. Y allí estaba.

Éste chico abrió la boca e hizo un sonido idéntico al de los cocodrilos, amenazando al que estaba caminando por el auditorio. El cocodrilo azotó la cola y bramó hacia él, comenzando a subir hacia el escenario. El chico se colocó en cuatro patas y bramó también, mostrando sus enormes dientes afilados.

Se acercaron lo suficiente y comenzaron a luchar, moviéndose de lado a lado mientras se bramaban el uno al otro. En un momento el chico tomó la pata trasera del cocodrilo con sus dientes y lo alzó, girando para hacerlo girar también a él. Lo había visto antes, era un ataque especial de los cocodrilos para inmovilizar a sus víctimas de un solo movimiento. El cocodrilo se golpeó fuerte contra su espalda, haciendo un ruido quedo, y luego se quedó quieto, solo moviendo sus patas delanteras sin poder voltearse.

El chico se levantó y luego hizo una reverencia, recibiendo aplausos del público. Se acercó y alzó al cocodrilo como si de una mascota normal se tratara, y le acarició la cabeza. El cocodrilo movió un poco la cola.

"Voy a pasearlo entre ustedes" dijo hablando al fin. Tenía una voz ronca, pero era quizás debido a los bramidos que acababa de dar. "Pueden tocarlo, pero no toquen mucho el hocico"

Dicho eso bajó del escenario y lentamente lo fue paseando, dejando que las personas lo tocaran aunque la mayoría no lo hizo. De vez en cuando el cocodrilo daba un mordisco cariñoso, no apretaba mucho los dientes pero asustaba mucho a las personas. Sherlock no lo tocó cuando fue su turno. En cambio, miraba al chico que lo cargaba.

"¿Puedo preguntar qué te ocurrió?" El chico lo miró, sorprendido también. No era normal que les hiciesen muchas preguntas, aunque el acto era nuevo. Quizás en esos días nadie se preocupó en preguntar qué demonios le había sucedido para acabar siendo como un cocodrilo. El chico negó con la cabeza.

"No es nada especial. Nací así."

Ahora era el turno de la pareja de al lado. La mujer sonrió y acarició el hocico del cocodrilo a pesar de la advertencia, pero al animal parecía no importarle. Al contrario, movía la punta de su cola, bastante feliz.

Lo que ocurrió nadie se lo esperaba.

El chico de repente empezó a temblar y soltó al cocodrilo, que se alejó pronto. Se cubrió sus orejas mientras bramaba y se movía de lado a lado. Sherlock no dejaba de mirarlo, y la chica a su lado lo miró preocupado. "¿Te encuentras bien?" Había dicho mientras acercaba su mano al brazo del joven.

El chico cocodrilo abrió los ojos y tomó su mano con sus dientes, clavándoselos y arrancándosela de un mordisco.


	5. Esperando

**Capítulo 5**

Sintió como la sangre salpicaba en su cuerpo, manchando su ropa, sus brazos, su rostro. El chico cocodrilo mordía la mano, moviéndola de lado a lado; sus ojos amarillos brillaban, hambrientos y salvajes. La mujer gritaba, el muñón de su brazo sangraba a borbotones. La audiencia que hacía tan sólo unos minutos disfrutaba feliz del espectáculo se había alejado, gritando.

Sherlock no podía moverse. No dejaba de mirarla. Estaba aturdido, temblaba. Era algo que definitivamente no se había esperado. Podía ver cómo iba perdiendo el color poco a poco. Ella iba… iba a morir.

Escuchó un bramido y alzó la cabeza. El chico cocodrilo había soltado la mano, yaciendo en el suelo, inmóvil, y ahora lo miraba a él. Observó cómo se acercaba despacio hacia dónde estaba, sus uñas largas estaban abiertas hacia él. Sería su próxima presa y no era capaz de alejarse, sentía su cuerpo pegado a la silla.

De repente una figura apareció detrás de él y lo abrazó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, cubriéndole los ojos con una mano. El chico se removió y bramó unas cuantas veces más, tratando de liberarse, pero Gustavo susurró algo en su oído y entonces se quedó quieto, su cuerpo caído en los brazos del cirquero. Había perdido la conciencia.

"Ren" El cocodrilo, que se había mantenido alejado, se acercó ante la llamada de quien seguramente era en realidad su amo. Lentamente fue estirándose y cambiando de color, la cola desapareció, hasta que se convirtió en un hombre de cabello largo y púrpura. Pudo oír la respiración ahogada del público y unos murmullos que poco se hicieron esperar. Ren miró a Gustavo. "Llévalo dentro".

Ren asintió y cargó al chico, pequeño a su lado, en sus brazos y lo llevó tras el escenario. Pasó por un lado del chico albino, que se encontraba asomado por la cortina que cubría la puerta hacia la sala detrás del escenario. La mujer a su lado seguía chillando, aunque cada vez era más débil. Gustavo tomó la mano del suelo.

"Luka" el chico albino asintió desde donde se encontraba y se acercó al cirquero, trayendo en sus manos un saquito azul oscuro y aguja e hilo naranja. Cuando estuvo a su alcance, roció un polvo brillante que se encontraba dentro del saquito en el muñón sangrante y luego otro tanto en la mano cercenada. Gustavo juntó su mano con su muñeca, encajando de manera perfecta, y susurró algo en el oído de la chica.

La mujer dejó de chillar y se mantuvo quieta, con sus ojos vacíos. Sherlock dedujo que había hecho algo parecido a lo que había sucedido con el chico cocodrilo. Gustazo le hizo una seña a Luka con la otra mano y éste se acercó con la aguja. En frente de todos comenzó a suturarla. La aguja entraba y salía de la carne, cosiendo su piel, pero ella parecía no sentir algún tipo de dolor o molestia. Todo lo contrario, no miraba al cirquero y mucho menos miraba su muñeca.

"Mueve los dedos" dijo Gustavo con voz suave cuando Luka terminó de suturar. La mujer lo miró, aún confundida o quizás aún sin toda su conciencia. "Anda, muévelos" Y los movió.

¡Se movían!

Sherlock miró genuinamente sorprendido a la mujer, que movía los dedos y agitaba su mano con una enorme sonrisa. El público suspiró aliviado e incluso hubo unos cuantos aplausos. Bajó su cabeza y miró sus manos, su ropa. Seguía manchado con la sangre de ella. Hacía unos momentos esa mujer estuvo a punto de morir desangrada, y ahora tenía su mano de vuelta, intacta y como si nada hubiese ocurrido, salvo por la sutura naranja que resaltaba sobre su piel blanca. Miró al cirquero, le estaba sonriendo. Era increíble.

"Estará bien. La sutura caerá sola dentro de un par de días y todo volverá a la normalidad" y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse. Pero un hombre salió de la multitud, que aún se encontraba asombrada por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Pero el hombre estaba más que sorprendido, estaba molesto. Era el marido de la mujer.

"Quizás no baste sólo con eso. ¡Hay que llevarla a un hospital! Tiene que tomar responsabilidad sobre esto"

El cirquero sólo lo miró con ojos fríos, sin hablar en ningún momento y escuchándolo con paciencia infinita. Cuando el hombre terminó de hablar, se acercó despacio sin hacer algún ruido con sus pies y se colocó frente a Sherlock, mirando al hombre fijamente.

"Ya lo hice." Dijo. "Cosí su mano y evité que se desangrara y muriera. ¿No le parece suficiente?" El hombre abrió la boca pero Gustavo continuó "Usted es su esposo, ¿no? ¿En dónde se encontraba cuando ocurrió el ataque a su mujer?"

Y el hombre calló. No podía decir nada en su defensa, cuando el chico cocodrilo se lanzó sobre su esposa corrió a refugiarse, como todas las personas en el auditorio. Había huido como cobarde sin importarle quien dejaba atrás. Gustavo los miró a todos.

"Esto no es una feria recreativa, dónde todos los juegos tienen seguros en el caso de cualquier circunstancia. Los accidentes pueden ocurrir, y se los dije al inicio. Mis freaks son reales y cualquier cosa puede suceder" Y sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en el hombre. "Su esposa pudo haber terminado peor, y lo sé porque he visto accidentes en donde las personas pierden sus brazos. Son libres de irse si así lo desean"

Y sin más miró a Sherlock, y sonrió con su sonrisa de Cheshire. Se agachó un poco y lo tomó en brazos, cargándolo como lo había hecho el cocodrilo (u hombre cocodrilo) con el más pequeño, su hijo seguramente, y lo llevó hacia el escenario. Sherlock no se preguntó hacia dónde iba, no sabía que harían tampoco, pero no le importaba. Estaba seguro que no era nada que atentara contra su seguridad. O su vida.

Cruzó a través de la cortina y llegaron a la sala detrás del escenario; alzó la cabeza para poder ver mejor. Era una sala enorme, con una mesa repleta de comidas y bebidas, una cama y varios sillones rojos en dónde estaban sentados los freaks. Pudo reconocer a Bertha Teeth y al chico cocodrilo, que ya estaba despierto y sólo tenía la cabeza baja. Sherlock tembló y miró a los demás: no sabía quiénes eran. Estaba una mujer de quizás unos 50 años, rusa, de cabello negro largo. Sin embargo estaba conservada y era bastante atractiva. Seguía un hombre alto y de cabello rubio, sentado bebiendo de su taza; no podía ver bien el contenido pero suponía que era té. Y un hombre moreno. Abrió los ojos: era un hombre terriblemente flaco, podía ver cada una de sus costillas sin problemas y los huesos de sus brazos. Era un esqueleto humano.

Gustavo lo sentó en la cama y miró a Luka, que había vuelto con las cosas en su mano.

"¿Cuántas personas quedan?"

"La mayoría sigue aquí. Incluso la mujer con la mano suturada está presente" el cirquero sonrió.

"Truska" la mujer de cabello negro se levantó a su llamado y lo miró "sé que tu acto es el último, ¿podrías ir a relajarlos? Quitarías ese aire tenso"

Ella asintió con una sonrisa y dijo algo en ruso antes de prepararse y salir al escenario. Gustavo luego miró al chico cocodrilo, que ahora se encontraba de pie y se había acercado un poco, manteniendo la cabeza baja y, por lo que se veía, bastante arrepentido. "Yo…"

"Hablaré contigo más tarde" dijo Gustavo y se dio la vuelta, caminando de vuelta al escenario. Iba a salir, y Sherlock podía ver que sus bolsillos seguían pesados por los lingotes de oro del acto de Bertha. Ladeó la cabeza. Era la mujer barbuda, era una lástima no poder ver su acto. "Luka, dale algo de té al maese Holmes, que está en estado de shock"

"No estoy en estado de shock" bufó Sherlock. Sin embargo tomó el té que el chico albino le traía, caliente y con leche. El cirquero rió.

"Claro que sí. Porque nada salió como lo esperabas, ¿verdad?" parpadeó entonces un par de veces, como si hubiese notado que algo no estaba bien. Miró a Luka "¿Dónde está John?"

"Dijo que me iba a ayudar a montar las cosas, pero se metió en su carroza hace rato y no ha salido de allí desde entonces" Luka infló sus mejillas con un puchero en sus labios, y luego se sentó al lado del chico cocodrilo, inclinándose un poco hacia él. Oh, eran una pareja.

Gustavo sonrió y volvió al escenario, desapareciendo tras la cortina. Pudo escuchar que volvía a ofrecer los dos lingotes de oro a aquel que tuviese la osadía de subir al escenario y cortar la barba de Truska, y el público volvía a reír y murmurar. Ya sabían que sólo subirían a hacer el ridículo.

Sherlock suspiró y se quedó sentado en la cama. Tomó algo del té y cerró los ojos, alzando un poco la cabeza. El cirquero tenía razón, no se había esperado el ataque. Esperaba más al hombre lobo despedazando a una persona del público que un ataque del chico cocodrilo, y había sucedido. Se sentía estúpido por no haberlo previsto. Abrió sus ojos y miró sus manos llenas de sangre, aún fresca.

Observó la sala. Ahora se encontraba allí, gracias a lo poco que había pensado sus planes principales cayeron. Había pensado que, al terminar la función, se escondería entre la multitud o en alguna habitación del teatro y se quedaría allí antes de subirse a una de las carrozas (imaginaba que eran varias) sin ser notado. Pero ahora estaba allí, siendo observado por todos los freaks. Seguro esperaban que la función terminara y lo llevarían afuera, para irse con las demás personas. ¿Qué podía hacer en ese caso?

"¿No quieres cambiarte?" Observó a Luka, era la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra desde el acto del hombre lobo. Obviamente no miraba su rostro: miraba su ropa. No debía tener un buen aspecto. Escuchó unos aplausos y vio como Truska entraba junto al cirquero nuevamente a la sala y el hombre esqueleto se levantaba y se dirigía a la cortina que lo llevaba al escenario. "¡Rómpete una pierna, Alexander!" dijo Luka.

Entonces Sherlock lo vio. Parpadeó un par de veces y sonrió. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?

"De hecho, sí me gustaría. Tengo ropa" señaló su mochila, que aun cargaba en su espalda. Se levantó y Luka también lo hizo. Extrañamente el chico cocodrilo se levantó junto a ellos y lo miró. Se rascó la nuca y volvió a bajar la cabeza. No podía mantener la cabeza en alto por la vergüenza que debía sentir.

"Oye… siento, eh, haber perdido el control" Sherlock se mordió el labio y recordó las imágenes. La carne desgarrándose, la sangre caliente brotando y ensuciándolo, los gritos de la mujer y como su vida estaba apagándose…

Negó ligeramente con la cabeza. "Claro" dijo y caminó junto a Luka. Notó que Gustavo lo seguía con la mirada mientras salía, sentado en el sofá grande y tomando algo de té, pero lo ignoró. Seguro ya sabía lo que pensaba, pero de querer detenerlo ya lo habría hecho.

Lo pensó todo al ver al hombre esqueleto (Alexander, al parecer). Truska ya había terminado su acto, Alexander estaba comenzando y faltaba sólo ese rubio que estaba sentado en el sofá. Un acto de quizás diez minutos cada uno, y Luka lo estaba conduciendo a un baño, seguramente. Mientras terminaban y acomodaban el salón, le daría el tiempo suficiente para cambiarse, subirse a una carroza e irse con ellos. Sólo esperaba que hubiese alguna que estuviera llena de artefactos del Cirque.

"Allan es un buen chico" ¿Allan? Sherlock ladeó la cabeza, lo había sacado de repente de sus pensamientos. Oh, el chico cocodrilo, quizás. "A veces pierde el control y nunca obedece a Gus cuando quiere que aprenda a controlarse con su padre. Pero nunca mataría a nadie" Se detuvo frente a una puerta verde, sucia y roída, y le sonrió.

Sherlock lo miró con ojos sin expresión y luego asintió. Eso estaba por verse. "Gracias" le dijo sin más y entró al baño, cerrando la puerta tras él.

No se esperaba un baño de mármol blanco y grifos de oro, pero no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al mirar alrededor. La madera del suelo, como toda la madera del teatro, estaba podrida y de un tono llegando al verde, no podía distinguir si así había sido su pintura o fue el pasar del tiempo lo que dañó la madera y la llevó a ese tono. La cerámica del inodoro estaba sucia también, aunque parecía haber sido parcialmente limpiada por los integrantes del circo. El espejo no estaba en mejores condiciones, Sherlock apenas lograba verse en el reflejo debido a la mugre que lo cubría. Y no le apetecía correr la cortina de la bañera.

Ignoró ese ambiente lo mejor que pudo y abrió el grifo. Sorprendentemente corría agua, no era del todo limpia pero era lo suficiente para limpiarse las manos y la cara, quizás los freaks lo habían reparado. Se quitó el hoodie, lo dejó tirado en el piso, y sólo comenzó a restregarse las manos, dejando que cada manchita de sangre se limpiara. El agua se acumulaba debajo, de una tonalidad roja sangre. Ahuecó sus manos y tomó algo de agua para llevársela a la cara, restregándosela también hasta sentir que estaba limpio. Se miró en el espejo, al menos ya no se notaba.

Midió el tiempo, le quedaban unos quince minutos antes de que los freaks comenzaran a irse. Se quitó también el pantalón, sucio, y revisó la mochila, donde tenía guardada la ropa. Sacó otros pantalones oscuros y una camisa morada a botones. Se vistió dándose su tiempo, procurándose de estar presentable. Abotonó su camisa, dejando solo los botones del cuello y otro más sin cerrar, mostrando parte de su piel blanquecina. Odiaba sentir como le ajustaba.

Miró su reloj. En ocho minutos el cirque estaría montándose en las carrozas. Tomó su mochila y salió del baño, dejando toda la ropa detrás. Procuró hacer el mínimo ruido y tomó el camino que más le parecía. Luego de caminar un minuto o dos se encontró con el pasillo que lo había conducido a la gran sala. Escuchó aplausos, la función estaba terminando como tenía previsto. Sonrió satisfecho y tomó el camino hacia la entrada.

La puerta principal estaba cerrada, no parecía que estuviesen montando cosas, como Luka había dicho. Se acercó a una ventana tablada y vio por entre los tablones. Las carrozas estaban afuera, en efecto, pero no había nadie montando. Quizás ya habían terminado con lo que estaba fuera, y faltaría lo que quedaba tras el acto.

Miró hacia atrás. Los aplausos estaban cesando y podría jurar que Gustavo estaba hablando, seguramente agradeciendo al público por su asistencia. Se mordió el labio, tomó el pomo y abrió despacio la puerta. Salió al exterior.

El aire frío de Londres golpeó sus mejillas, enrojeciéndolas en seguida. Debía apresurarse, si tan solo uno de los freaks lo veía alertaría a los demás. Gustavo sabía sus intenciones y no dijo nada, pero con la atención de los demás freaks era suficiente para quedarse allí definitivamente.

Se acercó a las carrozas, había seis en total. No tocó la primera, se imaginaba que allí estaría Gustavo, por ser el cirquero. Quizás solo, quizás no, era imposible saber. Desde la segunda carroza hasta la sexta golpeó con los nudillos la madera que la conformaba. Mientras menos hueco se oía más espacio tendría, pues el sonido poseía más espacio por el cual expandirse. La cuarta carroza le pareció la más adecuada, apenas se oía el eco.

Abrió un poco la lona que cubría su entrada, por lo que la luz de Londres le brindaba se veían lo que parecían ser enormes tiendas de campañas dobladas, muebles, almohadas y hamacas acomodadas a un lado. En efecto era una carroza para los objetos. Satisfecho subió a ella y se situó sobre las tiendas, estaba bastante cómodo.

Entonces sólo esperó. Aguardó a que los minutos restantes pasaran antes de oír como la puerta se abría y dejaba paso a la gran cantidad de personas que habían estado dentro del teatro. Todas murmuraban voces, parecían no percatarse de las carrozas, aunque pudo oír unos cuantos golpes a ellas, seguramente adolescentes ociosos.

Siguió esperando, lentamente las voces se fueron apagando hasta quedar otra vez en silencio. Sherlock cerró los ojos y volvió a ser envuelto con el ruido. Los freaks estaban saliendo del teatro, se estaban acercando a las carrozas comentando lo que parecía ser la actuación de esa noche. El tema de la salida de control de Allan parecía ser el popular.

"¿Todos llevan sus cosas?" Pudo escuchar a Gustavo, recibiendo como respuestas el murmullo general de sus actores. "Entonces subamos. Tenemos dos semanas antes de nuestro siguiente acto" Otro murmullo general, y escuchó el rechinar de la madera ante el peso.

Sin embargo, no esperó unos pasos acercarse a la carroza en donde estaba. Abrió los ojos y se pegó más a la pared, alejándose de lo que la luz podía dejar a la vista. Vio como la lona se movía, a punto de abrirse. Tragó saliva.

"Esa es la carroza de John" escuchó a Luka. Sherlock se relajó a medias. "Sabes que a él le gusta los viajes solo, Cormac"

"¿Eh? Pero ¡no quiero volver a viajar con el apestoso de Alexander! Sus chistes son terribles" Oyó un 'A callar, Cormac' proveniente de Gustavo, y una risa general "Qué curioso es este crio." La voz se fue alejando, Cormac ya no se presentaba como una amenaza. Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba a Sherlock.

Ladeó la boca, pensativo. Luka había dicho que esa era la carroza de John. Y seguramente era el mismo John al que se referían hacía rato, el que se había ofrecido a ayudar pero pronto se acostó a dormir. Se apoyó contra la pared; de haber estado allí, ya se habría quejado cuando comenzó a subir a la carroza, y sus planes se habrían ido al demonio. Por otro lado, si no estaba allí en ese momento significaba que estaba por subir.

Si se trataba de un niño, como Cormac lo había descrito, tendría la posibilidad de convencerlo que se callara y así poder irse. Tendría la incomodidad de compartir viaje con alguien, lo que implicaría conversación idiota en algún momento, y no se había preparado para eso. Pero no le importaba, eso pasaba a segundo plano. Así que se cruzó de brazos y esperó, mirando pacientemente la lona.

Pronto las carrozas comenzaron a temblar y el momento nunca llegó. John no subió. Sherlock parpadeó y luego sonrió, no solía decirlo pero la suerte estaba de su lado. Miró al techo, oscuro . En algún momento pararían, pero ya estarían lo suficientemente lejos de Londres. Además el viaje no sería compartido, lo cual le agradaba.

No sabía cuánto se equivocaba.

Luego de unos veinte minutos de viaje las carrozas comenzaron a dar unos cuantos saltos, que las hacían vibrar al caer y movían las lonas, dejando ver como Londres se estaba quedando atrás. Pero eso no fue lo único que se dejó ver, y Sherlock se dio cuenta muy tarde.

Pronto uno de los movimientos movió la lona y dejó que una ligera luz entrara en su carroza. Esa luz fue suficiente para ver algo de lo que no se había percatado antes: un brillo metálico, proveniente de un barrote.

Se le heló la sangre, sabía lo que significaba. Aun así revisó su bolso y sacó la linterna. La encendió y apuntó hacia donde se encontraban el barrote que había brillado.

El hombre lobo lo estaba mirando fijamente con sus ojos rojos.

* * *

**EDIT: **(02/06) Debido a que tengo una exposición importante por hacer, no he podido concentrarme en escribir el sexto capítulo (y es por esto que dejaba siempre un capítulo adelantado, pero no lo hice). Asi que sí se va a publicar, pero es probable que lo comience a escribir de viernes a sábado, por lo tanto para el domingo ya podría estar por aquí. Gracias por la paciencia! Y por leerlo!


	6. Viajando

**Capítulo 6**

Su mano temblaba, y con ella temblaba la luz que la linterna emitía. No era solo la presencia del hombre lobo, sino su jaula: se encontraba abierta. En cualquier momento podría salir, y sin una persona que lo pudiera controlar era seguro que se convertiría en su aperitivo. El animal lo miraba tranquilo, sin embargo. No se había movido, pero sus ojos rojos estaban clavados en él, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos.

Sherlock tragó saliva e intentó calmarse. No debía hacer ningún movimiento brusco, o algo que lo alertara y lo hiciera salir de su jaula. Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, intentando serenarse y poder así pensar con claridad.

Bien, estaba en presencia de una bestia colosal que le doblaba el tamaño y con una enorme boca que podría tragarle la cabeza sin problemas. Enormes garras, que podían despedazarlo en cualquier minuto y con una actitud que no era diferente a la de un animal salvaje. Y aun con la puerta de su jaula semi-abierta, no había salido a comerlo desde el principio.

Escuchó un ruido y abrió los ojos. El hombre lobo se había sentado en su trasero, con las patas traseras estiradas y las patas delanteras metidas entre estas. Más que un lobo, parecía un humano. Pero no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Ladeó la boca; no podía arriesgarse. Quizás no lo había atacado aun, pero posiblemente era porque esperaba un momento adecuado, un momento en el que no estuviese alerta. Tenía que intentarlo.

Dejó la linterna encima de una de los sillones que se encontraban allí, para que pudiera iluminar un poco el espacio que tenían. Se acercó al hombre lobo, éste se tensó y le mostró los dientes ligeramente, con un rugido que crecía en su pecho. Sherlock se mordió el labio y alzó una mano, tal y como lo había hecho Luka en la función.

El hombre lobo se detuvo, ahora miraba su mano. Sonrió, al parecer funcionaba. Movió un poco los dedos en círculos, tratando de simular que lo hipnotizaba. El hombre lobo se quedó quieto, movió su cabeza en círculos también… y luego bufó por la nariz y le dio la espalda, acostándose en el suelo frío de su jaula.

Se había burlado de él.

Sherlock lo miró quieto por unos minutos, sin saber que hacer o decir. El hombre lobo, el supuesto animal salvaje que hacía una hora amenazaba con abalanzarse en cualquier momento sobre la audiencia se había burlado de él y lo estaba ignorando, dándole la espalda.

Lo que no soportaba era que se había burlado de él.

"Hey… ¡Hey!" Se acercó a la jaula, ahora seguro de que no le haría nada. El acto de Luka y el supuesto hipnotismo del hombre lobo eran falsos. El animal movió sus orejas un poco ante el ruido. "¡No me ignores!" y movió los barrotes, esperando mover un poco la jaula. Pero apenas lo hacía, el peso del hombre lobo era enorme, aunque había sido suficiente para hacerlo molestar y gruñir un poco.

Miró el suelo de la jaula, donde su cuerpo no cubría espacio. Había una sábana y una almohada que no había visto en escena. Y la esquina había un grabado en el metal, encerrado en un rectángulo. Decía "John". Claro, él era John.

"Deja de ignorarme." Dijo una vez más y se sentó en el suelo frente a la puerta abierta de la jaula. "John" dijo y sonrió al ver como las orejas puntiagudas del lobo se levantaban al mencionar su nombre. "Para ser un animal eres bastante terco" el hombre lobo alzó la cabeza y lo miró, molesto. Podría decir que incluso estaba frunciendo el ceño.

Sherlock rió. Ahora era él quien se estaba burlando del otro.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gusta que te diga animal?" el hombre lobo volvió a gruñir y ahora se había sentado frente a él, sentando como un perro y con una mueca molesta en su rostro. "Eres un animal. Bastante inteligente, podría decir" Sonreía, pero el hombre lobo no tenía un mejor rostro. "Es curioso que con todo lo asombroso que seas… no seas más que una mentira"

John se abalanzó sobre él, de repente. La puerta de la jaula había chocado contra la pared de madera de la carroza, haciendo un ruido seco pero que no fue suficiente para que el viaje se detuviera. Puso una de sus patas sobre su pecho y acercó su hocico a su rostro, mostrando sus dientes.

Sherlock se había esperado un ataque parecido, pero no de esa manera. Se removió inquieto e intentó alejarse de las fauces del lobo. No podía respirar bien, pesaba. El hombre lobo se acercó un poco más, luego bufó y se alejó. De nuevo se había burlado de él, y eso definitivamente no le agradaba a Sherlock. Era humillante.

Al lobo no le importaba, sin embargo. Comenzó a olfatear y pronto se alejó de Sherlock, caminando hacia donde estaba su mochila tirada, con la madera de la carroza rechinando bajo el peso de cada una de sus pisadas. Olfateó por encima antes de meter su nariz en ella, hurgando su interior. El azabache se sentó y se frotó el pecho, adolorido, y luego miró al animal.

"¿Qué quieres?" Se sentía idiota por preguntarle a alguien/algo que seguramente no le respondería, pero el hombre lobo parecía entenderle. Pronto volteó todo el contenido de la bolsa y todas las bolsas de frituras cayeron y las latas rodaron por el suelo.

Pisó entonces una de las bolsas de papas. Ésta hizo un sonido, como si estallara y eso significaba que ya estaba abierta, pero en cuanto volcó el contenido vio que la mayoría estaban aplastadas, sino es que todas. Escuchó un gemido lastimero y no pudo evitar sonreír.

"¿Ahora sí me necesitas?" John lo miró de mala manera y resopló. Sacudió su cola y una de las bolsitas voló hasta llegar cerca de Sherlock. "¿Qué? No, no voy a darte comida. Es MI comida"

John gruñó y mostró ligeramente sus dientes. Sherlock no se movió y lo miró alzando una ceja, su truco ya no hacía efecto en él. Era extraño, pero era como si pudiera leerlo aunque fuese un animal. Y aunque fuese uno, se comportaba como una persona. Actuaba como una persona, se movía con la gracia de una. No le extrañaba que pudiese "verlo" tal y como veía a cualquier otro…salvo Gustavo.

El hombre lobo cesó, ya se había percatado que no iba a lograr nada con solo gruñir. Se quedó durante un instante mirándolo fijamente. Sherlock tomó una bolsa de papas, la abrió y comenzó a comerlas despacio frente a él. John ladeó la cabeza y lentamente se acercó a él. Sherlock alejó su bolsa de papas, pensó que se acercaría a meter el hocico dentro de ella como había hecho con su mochila. En cambio, se apoyó encima de él hasta aplastarlo y llevarlo contra el suelo.

"¡Quítate!" Exclamó Sherlock mientras intentaba moverse en vano. John se había relajado y había dejado todo su peso sobre él. "¡Me asfixias!" Y John lo ignoraba. Se removió un poco más y luego suspiró. "Bien, bien. ¡Te daré tus malditas papas!"

No lo veía, pero de seguro John se veía satisfecho. Duró unos segundos más encima de él, aplastándolo, antes de quitarse y sentarse a su lado, moviendo la cola alegremente. Con el ceño fruncido tomó una bolsa de papas y la abrió. Miró al hombre lobo.

"Te daré, pero con una condición" John frunció el ceño, pero no hizo ninguna mueca más. Aceptaba. "Quiero que respondas a mis preguntas sobre el cirquero. No sé cómo, pero quiero que lo hagas"

John parpadeó un par de veces. Se veía confundido, o quizás extrañado. Posiblemente no se esperaba esa condición. Más asintió y luego movió la cola, esperando por las papas. Sherlock sonrió y tomó varias papas antes de lanzárselas y mirar como conseguía atraparlas todas de un mordisco, comiéndolas felizmente y moviendo la cola. Era curioso cómo se sentía cómodo con su compañía. Era un animal inteligente, podría ser por eso.

"Bien" le dio un par de papas más y luego cerró la bolsa. John dejó de mover la cola. "Hicimos un trato. Responde esta pregunta y luego te daré más." El lobo lo miraba atentamente, podía sentir sus ojos rojos y brillantes fijos en él. "Dime. ¿Qué es Gustavo?" Sabía que sería difícil entenderlo dado que no podía responderle con palabras, pero había que hacer un intento.

El hombre lobo lo miró durante un minuto que Sherlock sintió largo. Ladeó la cabeza y entonces se inclinó hasta dar con su mano. La tomó entre sus dientes sin aplicar fuerza y luego se alejó, moviendo la cola.

No, no había entendido.

Sherlock ladeó la boca y luego suspiró, tomó más papas y siguió alimentando al gran lobo. Se lo esperaba, no lo entendía, no sabía que tenía que ver el cirquero con el intento de mordida que el lobo le había dado. Siguió alimentándolo hasta que no quedaron más y se apoyó contra la pared.

Cerró los ojos, cruzó sus brazos, dejó que el sueño comenzara a llegar a él. Sintió como John movía su brazo con su hocico, pero al ver que no había reacción gruñó y, con el peso repentino a su lado, dedujo que se había acostado también dispuesto a dormir el resto del viaje. Suspiró y sólo esperó a que todo se oscureciera y su cuerpo flotara.

* * *

Abrió los ojos de repente. Escuchó ruidos afuera, la carroza se había detenido. Al parecer al fin habían llegado a su destino. Se estiró, haciendo que algunos huesitos de su espalda sonaran y se sonó también el cuello. Se sentía perezoso, por eso no le gustaba dormir. Aunque debía admitir que era una buena forma de hacer que el tiempo pasase rápido. John seguía a su lado, acostado de forma que se hacía un ovillo.

Estuvo a punto de llamarlo cuando se percató de algo. Unos ligeros toques a la carroza en dónde se encontraba. Los freaks aun no sabían que se encontraba allí.

"¡John! ¿Ya vas a salir?" Escuchó a alguien a quien logró reconocer como Cormac.

"Seguro se quedó dormido otra vez" esta vez era una voz desconocida. Por descarte, pensó que era Ren.

"No me extraña, ese chico es en realidad un vago" dijo Cormac otra vez. John no tardó y alzó la cabeza, mirando feo hacia la lona. Pronto ésta se movió hasta abrirse y la luz de una linterna dio de lleno en su rostro. Sherlock se cubrió la cara, odiaba esa sensibilidad al despertar. Podía imaginar el rostro de Cormac. "¿Y éste?"

El cúmulo de gente no se hizo esperar. Cuando Sherlock abrió nuevamente los ojos vio a prácticamente todas las personas que conformaban al Cirque en la entrada de la carroza. Murmuraban cosas, algunos parecían sorprendidos y otros, como Luka, parecían incluso agradados por su presencia. Lentamente dejaron espacio suficiente para que Gustavo pudiese ver también. El cirquero le sonrió.

Otra vez esa sonrisa triste.

"Ah, maese Holmes. Por lo que veo ha logrado que John Watson acepte su compañía" le pareció extraño que un hombre lobo tuviese nombre y apellido, pero lo ignoró. John solo se levantó, se estiró y luego se bajó de la carroza haciendo un ruido seco bajo sus patas. "Le gusta andar solo, aunque se lleve bien con todos nosotros" Gustavo hizo una pausa, miró su reloj de bolsillo y luego le dio la espalda. "¿No viene, maese Holmes?" y caminó, alejándose de la carroza.

Sherlock se mordió el labio y se levantó. Tomó su mochila, su linterna descargada y bajó de la carroza. Miró alrededor. No estaban cerca de una ciudad ni mucho menos. Estaban en un espacio verde, junto a un arroyo y a lo lejos se podía vislumbrar lo que asemejaba ser una granja. Como había imaginado hacían una parada de descanso. Había pasado unas seis horas aproximadamente de viaje.

Lo que en realidad le asombraba era el ambiente que el Cirque había creado con tan sólo minutos. Ya había varias tiendas de campaña, grandes, armadas firmes y formando lo que a él le parecía una pequeña aldea. Todos trabajaban; Alexander ayudaba a clavar las tiendas en el suelo, Luka y Allan llevaban lo que parecían ser alimentos y vasijas con agua a una tienda específica y grande y Ren junto a Cormac llevaban los muebles del circo. Había otras personas que no había visto antes, pero pensaba que el circo tenía su columna vertebral: no podía estar compuesto de sólo los actores, tenían que existir personas que lo mantuviesen también en orden desde las sombras.

"¿Buscas la tienda de Gus?" Miró a Ren. Había dejado el sofá y ahora llevaba leña en sus brazos. Asintió y él le sonrió. "Está allá al final. Es la única de color diferente" y le palmeó el hombro. "Bienvenido" dijo antes de alejarse y llevar la leña a la tienda grande.

¿Bienvenido? Sherlock frunció ligeramente el ceño, pero caminó hacia donde le había indicado Ren. Pasó junto a un tumulto de risas, bromas y un olor delicioso que le recordaba que no comía desde el desayuno, a medias. Debían ser las doce de la madrugada.

La vio. Era una tienda algo grande, no mucho más que las comunes que rodeaban la pequeña aldea, pero tenía colores que la hacían resaltar entre los demás: amarillo, rojo y azul, y estrellas blancas que adornaban toda la tela. Sintió un ligero tic en el ojo, por la impresión que le dio el cirquero no se esperaba algo así. Respiró hondo y se acercó despacio antes de apartar la lona y entrar.

Se veía gradualmente más grande que lo que aparentaba por fuera. Se encontraba en una sala de estar dentro de la tienda: tenía unos muebles viejos pero cuidados de estilo victoriano, una mesa elegante y encima de la mesa había una bandeja con una tetera humeante, terrones de azúcar y dos tazas de té sin servir. Había una lámpara de gas colgando de los cables del "techo" y el resto de la tienda estaba cubierta por una lona. Quizás la habitación de Gustavo estaba detrás.

"¡Ah, Sherlock!" Gustavo salió de detrás de la lona. Ya no cargaba su sombrero de copa y de su traje rojo brillante sólo vestía el chaleco dorado y una camisa a botones vino tinto. Su cabello castaño claro se encontraba alborotado, pero no por eso era informal. Se veía incluso más joven. "Siéntate, el té acaba de hervir"

El azabache asintió y se sentó en uno de los muebles. Gustavo tomó una de las tazas junto a la tetera y sirvió, alzando la tetera a una altura considerable, sin derramar ni una gota del Oolong. Le dio la taza e hizo lo mismo con la segunda antes de sentarse frente a él. Sherlock lo miró y tomó sólo dos terrones. Una persona bastante curiosa, sí.

"Entonces, ¿en qué ayudarás?" Sherlock parpadeó. Había ido allí dispuesto a recibir un interrogatorio. Preguntas, qué hacía allí y porqué. Gustavo sonrió y tomó un sorbo de su té. "Repito, ¿en qué nos ayudarás? No pensarás que puedes quedarte aquí gratis. Todos trabajan en el Cirque"

No respondió. En realidad no sabía qué hacer. Era bueno con la química, sí, pero no parecían trabajar con nada de ella allí. El cirquero vio eso y ladeó la boca.

"Oh, bien. Supongo que puedes ir con John. Él ayuda cuando ve que alguien lo necesita… y si quiere hacerlo."

"¿Con el hombre lobo?" Sherlock ladeó la cabeza y tomó algo de té. Gustavo sonrió.

"Claro. Te guiaré a su tienda. Supongo que no le importará compartir contigo, si ya compartió su espacio en la carroza" y se levantó. Dejó su taza en la mesa, tomó la de Sherlock casi intacta y también la dejó allí. Luego salió y el azabache lo siguió. Cuando salía el hombre cocodrilo estaba entrando también a la tienda de Gustavo. Oh… ellos también eran pareja, no lo había visto antes.

Se movía ágilmente por entre las tiendas de acampar. Ya no había integrantes del circo montando tiendas o caminando por la aldea, todo parecía tranquilo salvo por unos cuantos murmullos dentro de las tiendas o el ruido de la comida cocerse en la tienda que hacía de cocina como aparentaba. Llegaron pronto hasta una tienda no muy grande, pero parecía ser suficiente para un lobo enorme y su acompañante. Gustavo abrió la lona para dejarlo pasar y le sonrió.

"Bienvenido. Por favor, llámame Gus" Sherlock entró a la tienda, esperando encontrarse con el enorme lobo tirado en una esquina.

Pero no había nada. Miró hacia atrás, queriendo decirle algo a Gus, ya no estaba; observó nuevamente la tienda. Una lámpara de gas colgada del techo, como en la del cirquero. Más ésta no tenía una separación por lonas. Había unas cuantas bolsas tiradas en el suelo y con un contenido desconocido, y una hamaca siendo colgada. Por alguien.

Ah… no podía ser.

Era un chico rubio no muy alto para su edad, que debía ser relativamente la misma suya. Estaba bien constituido a pesar de su tamaño, y estaba de espaldas a él, no lo había notado aún. Pronto lo hizo y se giró. El chico rió y sonrió ladino.

"Eres tú otra vez. ¿Traes más de esas papas, de casualidad?"


	7. Confiando

_StudyInMara: _LO SIENTO MUCHO. Quizás no comentan pero sé que allí están, que les gusta y que me están siguiendo (me lo dicen las views, ¡muchas gracias!). Sé que prometí un capítulo semanal, sé que suelo colgarlos los viernes, pero se me complicó mucho y para el domingo aún no tenía el capítulo. Lo escribí entre el martes y miércoles y mi beta-reader lo vio hoy. Así que, que más. Puede volver a pasar, no puedo negarlo, pero no dejaré de colgarlo. ¡Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí!

**Advertencia: **Hay ligeros spoilers a lo que es la saga de Cirque du Freak, pero nada que arruinará la serie si la lees o piensas hacerlo...aún. Además, hay alusiones al Mpreg pero **no** **es** Mpreg.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

John Watson sonreía divertido por la situación que él mismo había creado. Había dejado de colgar su hamaca para mirar la expresión idiota que seguramente Sherlock Holmes cargaba en esos momentos en el rostro. Pronto bufó por la nariz, tal y como hacía siendo un lobo, y manteniendo su sonrisa le dio la espalda para poder seguir con el trabajado que había dejado de lado.

No, no otra vez.

Dando pasos largos y firmes, Sherlock se acercó al rubio y lo hizo voltearse para la sorpresa de él, que se quejó ligeramente por la rudeza con la que de repente había aparecido. Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo alzó por encima de su cabeza. John pesaba lo que parecía ser una tonelada siendo un lobo, pero siendo humano no era más pesado que el peso del azabache. En un reflejo natural John lo tomó de las muñecas para intentar soltarse de su agarre, más Sherlock no cedió. Lo miró completamente molesto.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" espetó y lo zarandeó. De haber una pared firme y no la lona de la tienda ya lo habría pegado contra ella, aunque sabía que eso sería nada para el hombre lobo. John lo miró sereno, como si Sherlock fuese un niño malcriado y tan sólo esperaba pacientemente a que terminara con una de sus tantas rabietas. "¡Responde!" dijo alzando más la voz. Podría ser oído por algún otro miembro del circo pero no le importaba.

John sonrió. "Porque suelo viajar convertido en lobo, es mucho más cómodo. Además, era divertido ver cómo me tratabas"

Se lo había imaginado, pero no por eso disminuía la rabia que sentía ahora. Se estaba burlando de él, durante todo el viaje se burló de él y aun siendo un lobo lo hizo también. Dos veces. Con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos azules brillando de furia, Sherlock lo soltó y se alejó de él, saliendo de la tienda a pasos largos. No sabía hacia dónde se dirigía, no era tampoco de su interés, sólo atravesaba con asombrosa agilidad cada una de las tiendas de la aldea del Cirque; lo único que quería era alejarse de esa persona tan pronto como fuera posible. Y mientras caminaba pudo escuchar los pasos rápidos del rubio detrás de él. No se detuvo.

"Espera, ¡espera!" siguió caminando, ignorando completamente los gritos de John. Pronto dejó de escuchar aquellos pasos detrás de él, lo que era un alivio: significaba que había cedido y lo dejaría solo. Pero el hombre lobo tenía un as bajo la manga. "¡Bueno!" dijo John con voz lo suficientemente alta para que pudiera escucharlo a pesar de la distancia. "Es una lástima, pensaba contarte la historia del Cirque du Freak"

Oh, estaba jugando sucio.

Finalmente sus pasos se detuvieron y su mirada cayó en el suelo. Si bien no soportaba la idea de que ese ser se hubiese burlado de él, también debía aceptar que era la fuente más cercana de información que tenía, podía revelarle los secretos del circo, de Gustavo Hiddens, y precisamente esa era la razón por la que había acabado allí, en aquella pequeña aldea. Estaba Gustavo, también podría hablarle de la historia y si se lo pedía "revelarle" un secreto, pero también era el dueño de esa franquicia. ¿Quién podría asegurarle que le diría la verdad?

Y no "conocía" a más nadie. Para que alguien pudiera decirle algo tenía que haber cierta confianza…o que fuera alguien muy ingenuo. Como Luka. Sin embargo, la razón por la que consideraba a Luka era la misma por la que lo descartaba de inmediato: dudaba enormemente que Luka conociera poco más que los nombres de los freaks y la historia detrás de su novio. Y eso le dejaba nada más a John.

Con fastidio, como si sus planes se hubieran arruinado, se dio la vuelta y miró a John. Éste no había apartado la vista de él. Estaba sonriendo con autosuficiencia y esperaba pacientemente con los brazos entrecruzados en su pecho.

Sherlock entrecerró los ojos y lo miró bien, sacando todo cuanto podía. Era inglés, lo gritaba por cada uno de sus poros. Tenía cicatrices en los brazos, una marca roja en el cuello y la forma en la que hablaba y su postura frente a otros. Todo eso le llevaba a un pasado trágico, la sombra que cubría a la mayoría de los integrantes del circo.

Suspiró. Era un bufón, su primera impresión fue pésima y quizás le irritaba, pero no era una mala persona. Asintió y se acercó nuevamente a John. Todo sea por satisfacer su naturaleza curiosa.

"Comencemos de nuevo" dijo John una vez lo tuvo frente a él. Aun sonreía pero ya no era por ego, parecía… amable. No muchos le sonreían así. El rubio descruzó sus brazos y alargó su mano hacia él. "Soy John Watson. Un placer"

Lo miró confundido y luego observó su mano con detenimiento. Era un grandísimo idiota, después de todo era suficientemente humano para serlo. Sin embargo, estrechó su mano y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por entre sus labios.

"Sherlock Holmes" John abrió los ojos al escuchar su nombre, como si hubiera descubierto algo.

"Entonces eres ese Sherlock. Al menos eso creo, no todos tienen ese nombre" ante su mirada extrañada John lo miró y volvió a sonreír. Soltó su mano y caminó, dirigiéndose a la tienda grande que le parecía hacía de cocina-comedor. Sherlock lo siguió y preguntó a qué se refería. "Ah… Gus estuvo hablando de ti durante una semana. Que iba a quedarse y teníamos que prepararnos para todo. No sé a qué se refería con eso último"

Eso no aclaró mucho sus dudas. Estuvo por preguntarle, por decirle que le diera cada detalle, cada comportamiento extraño que observó de aquella persona que era incapaz de leer, y si no podía entonces que le hablara de su historia pues quizás con eso sería suficiente para poder deducir el resto, pero tan pronto llegaron a la lona que cubría la entrada al comedor la atravesó Cormac, con cuatro vasijas de arcilla tapadas con corchos: dos bajo sus brazos y las otras alzándolas por los dedos, una en cada mano.

"Ah, ustedes dos" parecía aliviado. Le tendió a cada uno una vasija y una vez con sus brazos libres les pasó las otras dos. "Vayan a buscar agua, necesitamos las reservas" dijo y volvió a entrar a la tienda que despedía un agradable olor a comida.

Se había desecho de su trabajo, pensó Sherlock. John suspiró con pesar y devolvió sus pasos, esta vez tomando el camino que lo llevaba hacia el río que estaba cerca. Caminó rápido y lo alcanzó.

"Dado que te enviaron conmigo imagino que no tienes un trabajo específico"

"Obviamente" respondió Sherlock.

"Pues éste será tu trabajo, conmigo: paseamos por allí y vemos quien requiere de nuestra ayuda. Puede llegar a ser fastidioso pero al menos no te aburres" aunque en su cara claramente estaba escrito que no le agradaba que Cormac le hiciera encargos.

"Cormac estaba perfectamente capacitado para llevar las vasijas"

John se alzó de hombros y siguió caminando, esta vez más lento para poder hablar bien con Sherlock. "No queda de otra. A Gus le gusta que todos trabajemos. Dice que eso mantiene de pie al Cirque"

Ah, Gustavo. Podía aprovechar ese momento para sacar el tema. Caminaron un poco más, podía ver el agua tranquila del río, tan sólo moviéndose por la brisa ocasional. No era tan ancho, pero dudaba que por su profundidad pudiesen cruzar a pie hasta el otro lado. Sherlock esperó el momento indicado, mientras John descorchaba ya una de las vasijas, y habló.

"Me ibas a hablar de la historia del Cirque du Freak" John rió.

"Estaba esperando a que me dijeras algo así." Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios. También sonrió.

No habló de inmediato, sin embargo. Esperó hasta llegar a las orillas del río, en dónde se agachó e introdujo parcialmente la vasija de lado, de manera que la corriente ligera la llenara despacio. Podía llenarla fácilmente hundiéndola, sería más rápido, pero Sherlock sabía que estaba haciendo tiempo para poder hablar. Y en efecto, mientras se llenaba comenzó a hacerlo.

"Hablaré primero de los integrantes y luego de la historia, ¿bien? Así no tendré que explicarte de las personas mientras te hablo. Al menos no de quienes ya conoces" No esperó por su respuesta antes de seguir. "Comencemos por… Cormac Limbs, sí. Es muy animado y suele bromear con todo, pero a veces llega a ser pesado. Todo miembro que cortes de él volverá a crecer, sin importar qué. Incluso su cabeza, dicen que una vez fue cortada y le salieron dos. No sé cómo volvió a la normalidad"

Luego está Truska, la mujer barbuda. Puede hacer crecer su barba a voluntad y nada es capaz de cortarla. No sé de dónde viene, apenas habla inglés a pesar del tiempo que lleva aquí, dice ser una skelk pero no sé qué es. Viene Bertha Teeth, no de un carácter… afable, pero tiene los dientes más fuertes del mundo. Cortan lo que sean y haría buena pareja con Cormac. Y Alexander Ribs, a quien… bueno, ya viste de seguro. Ellos forman parte del circo desde siempre.

John terminó de llenar la primera vasija y la tapó con el corcho para evitar que se desbordara. Tomó la segunda y la colocó de la misma manera que hizo con la primera para empezar a llenarla. Sherlock sólo miraba, quería decirle que todo eso en realidad no le interesaba, que con nada más verlos era muy capaz de conocer todo lo que le estaba diciendo. Más sabía que en algún momento llegaría hasta dónde le importaba. Y siguió escuchándolo.

"Sigue… Ren Shiroyama. La pareja formal de Gus desde hace mucho. Él es de Japón pero proviene del mismo sitio que yo" la sonrisa de John había cambiado. Ahora parecía más triste. Ladeó la cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo. Era obvio, ambos eran capaces de convertirse en animales, aunque posiblemente John no salió como esperaban… era un error. Debía tratarse de un laboratorio. "Viene Luka Meinld. Es de Alemania y es un pan de Dios. Gus lo trajo hace dos años cuando viajó allá, aunque no sé qué hace realmente"

Sherlock recordó a Luka. Era cierto que no tenía un talento… visible como los otros freaks. Sin embargo había algo que le causaba curiosidad en él. Miró a John que ya cerraba con el corcho la segunda vasija. Tenía las dos restantes. Descorchó una y se la pasó a John para que siguiera con el mismo proceso.

"Él carga unas cintas rojas en los brazos, ¿no?" Preguntó. El rubio no lo miró pero asintió.

"Sí… en realidad no creo que haga algo con ellas. Parece más como adorno." Respondió y sólo siguió concentrado en que la vasija no se le soltara por accidente. "Creo que sólo falta Allan. Es el niño cocodrilo. Nació así, es el hijo de Ren y Gus y…"

A Sherlock casi se le cae la última vasija, logró sostenerla en el último segundo.

"… ¿Hijo? De dos…hombres" Dijo despacio. John lo miró y rió mientras cerraba ya la tercera.

"Cuanto te hable de Gus podrás entenderlo. Y con la historia del Cirque será más claro" y tomó la última vasija. Esta vez la hundió completamente en el agua para que así todo fuera más rápido.

No dijo nada más mientras la llenaba. Y tampoco lo necesitaba, estaba muy ocupado pensando una forma lógica en las que alguno de esos dos hombres hubiese sido capaz de concebir un hijo. No era lógico, era imposible a menos que alguno tuviese un útero. Y aunque lo tuvieran, ¿cómo podrían igual…? Negó con la cabeza sin querer entrar en detalles. Sabía que Allan era hijo de Ren, eso se notaba a leguas. Pero nunca imaginó que fuese un hijo de ambos.

Pronto John terminó y tomó dos vasijas. Se las dio, o al menos eso intentó hasta que notó que estaba muy distraído como para tomarlas. La colocó en sus manos e hizo que apretara las agarraderas. Cuando lo consiguió tomó las otras faltantes.

"Vamos" dijo y caminó, adelantándose y sin parecer volver. Sherlock finalmente reaccionó y caminó varios pasos hasta quedar nuevamente a su lado. Pero el tema del embarazo en hombres no se alejaba de su mente. "Gus es… hijo de una hechicera muy poderosa, llamada Evanna. Su padre es Vancha March, un vampiro. De hecho, un príncipe vampiro. Todo esto lo entenderás con la historia del Cirque" Sherlock lo miraba mientras hablaba. Había captado su atención, al fin hablaba lo que quería oír. "En sí él es un vampiro, pero posee un tercio de los poderes de Evanna, un tercio de vampiro y un tercio de vampanez. Te explico más tarde" Luego John rió entre dientes y lo miró. "La he visto. Ella es fea pero es capaz de convertirse en una mujer hermosa. En cambio Gus pasa de ser hombre a ser mujer"

Y siguieron caminando, ya sin hablar. Lo que era conveniente para Sherlock, pues necesitaba procesar la información recién recibida. Entonces Gustavo Hiddens era un vampiro. Aunque no lo pareciera eso explicaba muchas cosas. Como sus repentinas apariciones, las veces en las que se movía tan rápido aun cuando pasasen un par de minutos, el que pareciese más joven y sus ojos dijeran otra cosa. Era además un brujo, ¿siendo uno podía leerle la mente? No lo sabía, pero al menos ya le aclaraba el que sea… padre de Allan. Dos clases de personas que siempre había negado su existencia y allí estaba. Una persona con dos clases en conjunto.

Llegaron hasta el comedor finalmente. El olor a comida seguía allí. Era la primera vez que Sherlock se sentía verdaderamente hambriento. Fueron muchas emociones que gastaron sus energías, y el desayuno que había tenido con su abuela no había ayudado. De hecho no recordaba haberle dado más de dos mordiscos. Miró el techo, notó que había humo saliendo de ella. A John no parecía importarle y entró atravesando la lona. Sherlock lo miró, lo pensó unos segundos y luego entró.

Como todas las tiendas, era mucho más grande de lo que parecía. Todos los freaks y algunas personas que no había visto antes, unas cinco o seis, estaban allí cómodamente, la mayoría sentados en la enorme mesa de picnic que había en medio de la tienda, comiendo y hablando a grandes voces. Dedujo que aquellas personas eran humanos que ayudaban en las labores del circo. Lo demás que cubría la tienda eran despensas de comida, barriles llenos de a saber qué, cajas, varias lámparas de aceite colgadas y una enorme estufa cuya chimenea plateada llegaba hasta el techo y por donde salía el humo que había visto antes.

Dejó las dos vasijas en el suelo, junto a unos barriles (pudo oler que tenía vino en ellos) y se dirigió a donde estaba John. Nadie lo miraba, todos hablaban tranquilos. Incluso Gus no le seguía, estaba hablando con Ren pero de vez en cuando veía de reojo a Allan, que estaba a su lado sentado. Se sentó junto a John y miró la mesa. Había otras lámparas de aceite para iluminar si las que estaban en el techo no eran suficientes, y había miles de platos de comida. Scones, pollo (o eso parecía), verduras varias, ollas de dudoso contenido, frutas.

John se había servido una copa de vino y le dio una.

"No te he hablado del freak más importante de aquí" esta vez fue Sherlock quien bufó.

"No hay nada que ya no sepa de ti"

"Ah, ¿qué sabes, entonces?"

Tomó un sorbo de su copa y la dejó en la mesa para mirarlo con atención. Sus ojos brillaban y sonreía ampliamente, estaba seguro que no acertaría. Sherlock alzó una ceja y lo miró de arriba abajo. Luego suspiró.

"Fuiste raptado de niño. Vagamente recuerdas a tus padres pero recuerdas a tu raptor. Te mantuvieron encerrado en un laboratorio durante… ¿ocho años?" Volvió a verlo. La sonrisa que tenía en su rostro de había borrado. Sí, ocho años. "Experimentaron contigo, querían crear a un súper-humano, quizás, en base a las células animales. Ren estuvo contigo. Pero Ren era capaz de convertirse en un cocodrilo completo, las células se acoplaron bien. Posiblemente consiguió escapar con su habilidad. Pero tú no pudiste" dijo con voz ronca y miró sus cicatrices "Por alguna razón las células no reaccionaban, te golpeaban para ver si funcionaba. Y…lo hizo, ¿no?" Lo miró a los ojos. Pero John ya no lo miraba y miraba su copa. "Te volviste lobo y te encadenaron. Lo veo en tu cuello. ¿Qué sucedió luego?"

Y finalmente calló. Tomó la copa que había dejado en la mesa y comenzó a tomarla. Era vino, era alcohol, pero se había cansado hablando. Una vez se sintió satisfecho volvió a mirarlo. John se servía otra copa y volteó a verlo otra vez. Pensó que estaría molesto, que iría con Gus a pedir otra tienda. Pero le sonreía.

"Gus apareció y fue a recogerme. No sé lo que hizo, pero todos estaban noqueados. Eso fue hace… cinco años para esta fecha" y rió. No estaba molesto. Estaba encantado. "¿Cómo supiste eso?"

Sherlock sonrió y volvió a mirar a otro sitio. Veía a las personas pero nadie se fijaba en él. Todos estaban pendientes hablando, riendo. Y de alguna manera se sentía integrado. No se sentía…

Un freak.

"No lo supe, lo vi y de lo que vi, deduje. Tus cicatrices y tus posturas hablan por ti. Cuando sonreíste en el río lo supe todo." Observó a John cuando volvió a reír y esta vez lo miraba con una gran sonrisa.

"Eres increíble"

Lo miró, parpadeando confundido. Era la segunda persona que le decía algo así, seguido de su abuela. Una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios y bebió los dos últimos sorbos del vino de durazno.

"¿Puedes hacer eso con otras personas?" preguntó John.

"Con todos menos con Gus. Su cuerpo oculta mucho, como su edad"

"Entonces, ¿qué me dices de aquella chica?" y señaló a una de las humanas, pelirroja y que no parecía tener más de treinta años. Sherlock la miró atentamente durante un minuto y luego tomó un scone, untándolo con bastante mermelada.

"Le atrae Cormac pero no es capaz de dejar a su esposo"

John volvió a sonreír y le revolvió el cabello, sin dejar de decir "¡Asombroso! ¡Increíble!". Normalmente Sherlock no habría dejado que invadiera tan de repente su espacio personal, más le sonrió y le dio un mordisco a su scone.

Era la primera ver que podía decir que había hecho un amigo.

* * *

**02/08: **NO CONSIGO TERMINAR EL CAPÍTULO. AAAAH. Gracias por la paciencia. -se calma-


	8. Escuchando

_StudyInMara:_ Palabras no son suficiente para expresar lo...feliz que me siento. No esperaba esa cantidad de review y de repente en un día me llegaron tres, y al día siguiente otros dos más y...simplemente no lo esperaba. Gracias, muchas gracias de verdad! Siendo sincera, éste capítulo _me hizo rabiar _mucho, lo mio es describir y ese capítulo es practicamente explicaciones. Lo siento mucho si se nota muy vaga la narración allí, pero de verdad me costaba mucho escribir. Sé que no todos pueden sentarse a leer explicaciones, pero es necesario porque primeramente no todos los que leen han leído la saga, y segundo...Sherlock no puede saberlo mágicamente. Ya quisiera yo... Sin embargo dejé algo emocionante al final, no quiero que se desmotiven solo a leer explicaciones. Gracias!

**Advertencias: **Contiene spoilers CRUCIALES a la Saga de Cirque du Freak, como lo son su final (no mi teoría) y parte de la historia desde el sexto libro hasta el décimo segundo. Si planeas leerla o no has llegado a esos libros, te arruinarán la historia. Sin embargo, para entender este fic son necesarios esos spoilers...está en tu decisión~ (personalmente a mi me gustan los spoilers, me llaman más la atención de una historia). Además, contiene algo de gore al final.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Una vez terminaron de comer se dedicaron a ayudar a recoger los restos de la comida y la basura. Ese era el trabajo de los humanos que se encontraban allí, pero si sólo seis personas recogían y limpiaban el desastre de dieciséis no terminarían hasta el amanecer. A Sherlock le era indiferente, ese no era su trabajo y no tenía por qué hacerlo, pero John no dejó lugar a sus muchas opiniones y le dio en manos seis platos sucios y apilados, obligándolo a trabajar.

Todos los miembros estaban separados en distintos grupos para poder minimizar el tiempo empleado. Unos recogían todo lo que veían fuera de lugar, como él y John, y otros metían los restos de comida en una o dos bolsas negras, allí se encontraba Gus supervisando y cerrando las bolsas que se llenaban. Finalmente un último grupo, Luka incluido en él, se encargaban de limpiar la mesa y los platos y guardarlos en la despensa.

Sherlock miraba de vez en cuando al cirquero. Estaba cerrando la última bolsa negra con una cinta dorada, diferente a las otras que fueron selladas con un nudo poco cuidado. En cambio, con ésta hizo un pequeño lazo y la alejó de las otras, colocándola junto a unos barriles. No iba a deshacerse de ella.

Frunció ligeramente el sueño. A su lado se encontraba aquella criatura que le había vendido los boletos, aún encapuchada con la sucia tela azul marino. Era pequeño, apenas conseguía llegar hasta sus muslos. Recordó que se llamaba Cojito. Lo observó atentamente, no estaba seguro si Cojito lo veía debajo de aquella tela, y parecía cabizbajo. Gustavo sí que lo veía, aunque lo supo en cuanto subió su mirada a él. Sonreía.

"¿Sucede algo, maese Holmes?"

Recordó entonces todo lo que John había dicho de él. Sus parientes, lo que era él en realidad. Parte vampiro y parte hechicero. Y todo un mundo detrás de él que desconocía totalmente. Y eso no le agradaba, más estaba seguro que conocería más con la historia del circo que aun ansiaba oír. Ladeó la boca, pero no respondió directamente lo que pensaba.

"No es nada"

Gustavo le sonrió. "Sé que no confía plenamente en mí. Pero estoy seguro que John hace un buen trabajo informándole" Dicho eso le guiñó un ojo y se alejó, acercándose a dónde se encontraba Luka terminando de pulir un plato con un trapo.

Miró al suelo y juntó la yema de sus dedos; suspiró. Tenía razón. Confiaba en el cirquero, no confiaba en lo que era capaz de decirle con cada una de las dudas que se formulaban en su cabeza en esos momentos. Como el qué demonios era esa criatura, Cojito, que no se había movido ni un centímetro de su sitio, al lado de la bolsa de basura. La tela azul lo cubrían casi totalmente…menos sus pies y manos. Observó sus pies, eran grandes y llanos y de un color verde pastoso. Igual que sus manitas, ahora había movido una a frotarse lo que podría decir que era su estómago, como si tuviera hambre. Lo curioso de sus manos y pies es que estaban todos cosidos. Como si hubieran unido varias piezas para poder conformarlo.

Escuchó a John llamándolo y se volteó a verlo. Ya había terminado de recoger y estaba esperándolo en la entrada del comedor. Volvió a mirar a la criatura, no se había movido. Bufó por la nariz y caminó hacia dónde estaba John. Juntos, salieron.

El cielo aún estaba oscuro pero vislumbraba cierta claridad en la línea del horizonte, era el crepúsculo. Increíblemente ya estaba por amanecer y sentía que el tiempo no había pasado en realidad. Caminó junto a John que no había comentado nada durante el medio minuto que llevaban juntos. Sin embargo no era un silencio incómodo como solía rodearle siempre con otras personas. Aun así, tenía muchas dudas que necesitaban ser respondidas. Rompió el silencio y habló.

"¿_Qué_ es esa criatura que acompaña a Gustavo?"

John lo miró extrañado durante un segundo, seguramente porque no se esperaba que hablara de repente y parecía además no recordar la criatura a la que se estaba refiriendo. Luego abrió enormemente los ojos y le sonrió.

"Ah, Cojito… es una personita. Al menos así es cómo les dice su dueño. Son….bueno, no sé qué son en realidad. Pero están allí para obedecer órdenes a cambio de comida. Son como los minions" y no dijo más nada, haciendo su camino hacia la tienda. Esa no era la respuesta que se estaba esperando.

No pudo evitar sentirse fastidiado. Nada en el circo era de ese mundo, o al menos no del mundo que conocía hacía dos días, pero esas "personitas" era lo único que era un misterio para él en esos momentos, además de la historia detrás del circo. John notó su fastidio, pero sólo rodó los ojos y lo ignoró hasta que llegaron a su tienda. Y eso lo había fastidiado más.

Su tienda no había cambiado mucho el par de horas que la habían abandonado. La luz de las lámparas de aceite ya estaba casi extinta pero no hacía falta recargar el combustible pues con la claridad que venía con el amanecer era suficiente. Y además, iban a dormir. No necesitarían luz por un rato.

John ignoró las lámparas y se dirigió a un baúl que se encontraba en la esquina de la tienda. Ahora podía detallarla mejor: estaba ese baúl, una cesta de mimbre tapada y lo que parecía ser una mesa con dos sillas de madera. Por no mencionar la gran jaula, que ocupaba gran parte de la tienda. Del baúl sacó otra tela doblada. Al desdoblarla descubrió que era una hamaca. Se la dio a Sherlock.

"Cuélgala. Las cuerdas del techo son resistentes, así podemos colgar las hamacas" Sherlock parpadeó. ¿Por qué no lo hacía él? Era claramente el más fuerte y el que ya llevaba más experiencia en eso. Seguramente lo haría más rápido que él. Entonces ¿por qué le dejaba el trabajo?

El rubio no dijo más y se dirigió al baúl, sacó dos almohadas y le lanzó una a él. Luego fue hacia su hamaca, arrastrando los pies debido al cansancio que comenzaba a sentir, y se sentó en ella. Colocó la almohada y acomodó la cabella en ella, cerrando los ojos. Sherlock notó que la hamaca no estaba muy lejos del suelo. Ladeó la cabeza, sonrió ladino y luego se carcajeó.

Era muy bajo. No podía colgar la hamaca y tampoco podía apagar las lámparas de aceite. Y al parecer era acomplejado por su altura, de seguro usaba una de esas sillas para alcanzar al techo y no lo admitiría frente a él.

Él tampoco llegaba, de eso estaba seguro, pero quizás a John le costaría más que a él ese trabajo. Aún con su sonrisa fue hacia las sillas y tomó una de ellas. La tomó y la llevó cerca de donde estaba John, dejó la almohada de antes en el suelo y se subió a la silla para comenzar a amarrar su hamaca, de manera que quedara junto a la de John.

"Me debes algo" mencionó, sin mirarlo. Pudo oírlo gruñir.

"No vas a dejarme dormir, ¿verdad?" Sherlock sonrió y terminó de amarrar la hamaca por un lado, o al menos pensó que lo había hecho bien. Se bajó de la silla, moviéndola un poco más a un lado para poder amarrarla del otro extremo.

John se movió un poco, adoptando una posición que creía que era cómoda, y abrió los ojos. El azabache no lo veía, tenía ocupados los ojos tratando de amarrar la hamaca, pero estaba atento a lo que estaba por decir el hombre lobo. Se aclaró la garganta.

"La historia será larga. Espero no te quejes después" Sherlock rodó los ojos y se mordió la lengua, tratando de no decir nada que evitara que John hablara o lo ofendiera y se callara. "El circo en un principio era como lo ves ahora: llevaba más de quinientos años haciendo actos alrededor del mundo, viajando dónde creían y parando cuando se le antojaba a Mr. Tall, quien era el director del circo entonces. Eso fue así hasta la llegada de Darren Shan. Fue hace más de 30 años. El chico se interesó en el circo y por malas decisiones terminó convertido en vampiro gracias a Larten Crepsley"

Sherlock abrió los ojos y lo miró con un brillo en ellos. Se había interesado. Terminó de anudar el extremo de la hamaca que lo tenía ocupado y finalmente terminó su trabajo. Recogió la almohada del suelo y se acostó en ella del lado contrario de John, de tal forma que aún acostado podía verle bien la cara. El rubio estaba mirando al techo, tratando de recordar la historia.

"Obviamente el chico tuvo que abandonar su familia y se quedó con Crepsley y luego con el circo. No sé muy bien qué ocurrió, pero acabó convirtiéndose en Príncipe Vampiro. Los Príncipes son los vampiros que rigen su mundo y toman las decisiones, como presidentes. Para ese entonces existía un hombre que era… el amo del Universo, no hay otra forma de describirlo. Era terrible, era el causante de la mayoría de las desgracias que ocurrían, de las leyes que rigen ahora el mundo y dicen que fue él quien creó a los vampiros. También fue el creador de las personitas"

Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. "¿Amo del Universo?"

"Algo así" John lo miró. Su expresión parecía indiferente pero algo ocultaba en sus ojos. Era… ¿miedo? "Era un hombre terrible. Hacía todo a su antojo y alteraba el destino para causar desgracias. De hecho, su nombre era Desmond Tiny…"

Lo miró por un minuto más y luego juntó los dedos sobre su pecho. Cerró los ojos y siguió escuchando con atención mientras su cabeza trabajaba. Desmond Tiny. Des Tiny. Destiny. Un curioso juego de palabras.

"Y dime, ¿qué tiene que ver con Darren Shan?"

"Déjame terminar" escuchó una ligera risa y a John acomodándose otra vez. "Bien… él creó una especie de… Piedra. Dijo que los vampiros se enfrentarían en una guerra contra el Lord de los Vampanezes y…" Lo interrumpió.

"¿Vampanezes?"

Lo escuchó quejarse.

"Cierto… los vampanezes son, en pocas palabras, vampiros que decidieron no seguir las reglas de estos. Los vampiros no matan a las víctimas, solo toman un poco de sangre. Los vampanezes piensan que es una estupidez y prefieren drenarlos. Ellos son diferentes a los vampiros…tienen los ojos rojos y la piel morada"

Sherlock movió la mano en un ademán irritante, demostrado en la expresión en la cara de John.

"Continúa"

"No tendría por qué" John suspiró, pero continuó hablando "Bien… hablaba de la Piedra de la Sangre. Les dijo a los vampiros que enfrentarían en una guerra contra el Lord de los Vampanezes y perecerían, pero esa piedra era su última esperanza. Los vampiros esperaron por ese Lord, que nació cuando Darren Shan reinaba a los vampiros"

^"Resultó ser un amigo de la infancia de Darren, Steve Leonard." Sherlock rodó los ojos bajo sus párpados. Típico. "Los vampanezes y los vampiros en realidad buscaban la paz, pero el Lord los instó a luchar porque quería vengarse de Darren. No sé muy bien por qué, Gus podría explicarte mejor"

Suspiró. Tenía razón, lo que narraba John no era precisamente una historia llena de detalles, tal y como lo esperaba. Estaba llena de agujeros que John no sabía cómo llenar. Sin embargo…era quizás la única persona a la que podría preguntarle. El hecho de que estuviera tan poco detallada era lo que la hacía creíble. Asintió despacio.

"Quiero seguir escuchando"

Imaginó que John sonreía debido al tono de voz con el que continuó.

"Bueno… se creó así la Guerra de las Cicatrices. Mr. Tiny reveló que en realidad lo había planeado todo y que quien venciera, si Darren o Steve, igual se convertiría en el Lord Oscuro, aquel que reinaría y provocaría el caos no sólo con los vampiros, sino con el mundo. Al final Darren mató a Steve…pero antes de morir lo provocó y eso hizo que también lo matara a él. Destino revocado. Darren fue entonces enviado al Lado de las Almas. Es una especie de infierno…ahí cae tu alma cuando no has vivido correctamente. Y…. ¡Ah, demonios!"

Abrió los ojos cuando escuchó el repentino grito de John. Se había sentado y se revolvía el cabello rubio en un intento de sofocar la repentina energía que había entrado en su cuerpo luego de haber estado a punto de dormirse. Sherlock lo miró sin ninguna expresión mientras lo hacía, y luego lo vio.

"Había olvidado algo importante. Verás… te dije que se cree que los vampiros fueron creados por Mr. Tiny. Ellos, hace algunos siglos atrás, le preguntaron por qué eran infértiles. Para callarles, o algo así es la historia…" John volvió a rascarse la nuca; esperó pacientemente pero tenía los ojos fijos en él. "Fertilizó a una loba que poseía sangre de vampiro, y ella tuvo dos niños: Mr. Tall, quien era el cirquero entonces y murió durante la guerra, y Evanna, la madre de Gus. Evanna podía procrear de vampiros, pero ella nunca dejó que la obligaran. Quería escoger, supongo."

Sherlock asintió, indicándole que entendía bien de lo que estaba hablando. John volvió a acostarse, ya no se veía tan cansado como hacía un par de minutos atrás. Parecía que la historia lo había emocionado de repente. Con un movimiento de pie comenzó a mecerse despacio en la hamaca.

Se relamió los labios y continuó. "Bien… a pesar que Darren y Steve habían muerto la guerra continuaba. Su paz era estable mientras no se mataran entre ellos, vampanezes y vampiros, lo que había sucedido. Creyó que para poder crear paz debía procrear a dos niños. De dos padres. Se fertilizó tanto de Vancha March como de Gannen Harst, que eran hermanos, uno vampiro y el otro un vampanez. Y así tuvo dos niños, imagino que mientras su crecimiento cada uno decidiría qué escoger: ser un vampiro o un vampanez."

"Y Gustavo era uno de esos niños" Dijo Sherlock de repente, sorprendiendo a John. Éste le sonrió y asintió. Sin embargo, el azabache no lo hizo. "No consigo entender qué tiene que ver con la llegada de Darren al Lago de las Almas"

John volvió a fruncir el ceño.

"Porque iba a decirte que Evanna estaba embarazada cuando lo sacaron de allí y seguro me ibas a fastidiar con que '¿Por qué estaba embarazada?'" Bufó por la nariz, notablemente fastidiado "Bien… la historia en sí termina aquí. Esos dos niños trajeron paz, se llevaban bien a pesar de sus diferencias y eso vio ambos lados. Lo que iba decir respecto al Lago de las Almas es que… bueno, Mr. Tiny prometió a Darren el regresarlo al pasado para cambiar el curso del destino. Él era capaz de viajar en el tiempo y así poder cambiar todo a su antojo. Debía cuidar que no sucedieran cosas que cambiaran de repente el destino"

Sherlock pensó qué cosas podrían cambiar de repente el destino. Y luego le llegó a la cabeza una historia que recordó haber escuchado una vez de la profesora Hemlock, una de las pocas clases que decidió no borrar o simplemente ignorar. Henry Tandey, un soldado británico de la Primera Guerra Mundial. Ese soldado vio a otro, alemán, herido en el suelo. Pensó en dispararle, incluso le apuntó, pero al ver que no representaba una amenaza real decidió no hacerlo y se fue con los suyos. Ese soldado alemán era Adolf Hitler. Y fue allí cuando lo entendió.

Moral. ¿Cuánta cantidad de cosas no cambiarían de no haber estado presente? Por moral, por un cargo de conciencia. Sentimentalismos. ¿Qué hubiera pasado de no haberse decidido Martin Luther King a hacer un cambio? ¿Si Henry Tandey hubiese disparado a Hitler cuando tuvo la oportunidad? ¿O si los próceres latinos no se hubieran levantado? Miles de conjugaciones, un cambio crucial en el mundo. Y todo por momentos de moralismos. Entendía bien de qué se trataba el trabajo de Mr. Tiny.

Asintió para sí y se aclaró la garganta. "¿Qué sucedió con Darren?" La expresión facial de John cambió. Ladeó la boca en un gesto de disconformidad y volvió a mirar el techo de la tienda.

"Lo engañó (2). Todo fue una ilusión. Darren creyó haber cambiado el futuro, pero lo único que consiguió hacer fue que cambiara la manera en la que sucedieron las cosas: evitó que su pasado viera algo esa noche, no evitó el motivo que en realidad lo llevó al circo. Igual no se creó ese mundo apocalíptico que tanto Mr. Tiny soñaba. Darren Shan está muerto, Steve Leonard también. Sin embargo…me alegra, ¿sabes?" Lo miró un tanto confundido. John le sonreía. "De no ser así…nunca habría llegado a este sitio. Y es mejor así, ¿no?"

Sherlock sonrió ligeramente y observó también la lona. Se habían aclarado muchas de sus dudas, los agujeros que había dejado la historia de John eran insignificantes y no perjudicaban a lo que quería llegar, que era lo que había sucedido con el Cirque, los detalles importantes los había guardado y los que no los eliminó al momento de escucharlos. Aunque aún existía algo que rondaba en su cabeza.

Miró a John. Ya tenía los ojos cerrados, con un brazo acostado sobre su estómago. Observó su pecho, como bajaba y subía en compás de su respiración. Era pausado, pero no era la misma respiración lenta de cuando alguien dormía. Estaba despierto, entonces. Lo movió con el pie y lo hizo abrir los ojos y sentarse en la hamaca, sorprendido o tal vez asustado por el repentino movimiento.

"¿Ahora qué?" dijo a secas.

"Te referías a Mr. Tiny en pasado" John lo miró confundido por un segundo. Ya el tema del circo había pasado a segundo plano en su cabeza y lo que le importaba ahora era dormir. Ladeó la cabeza y luego parpadeó.

"Ah…sí. Se retiró. No es como si…pudiera hacerlo tan simple. Pero uno de sus hijos murió y la otra creó paz en el mundo que estaba en guerra. Así que procreó otro… ese otro es ahora quien rige las leyes y él sólo lo vigila. Es…una carroña, un cuervo y nunca sabes dónde está. Aparece y desaparece cuando quiere" Notó como miraba a otro sitio. No parecía cómodo hablando del tema. No le agradaba esa persona. "Se llama Hide. Suele venir de vez en cuando"

Sherlock pensó en el nombre. "¿Mr. Hide?" John asintió y volvió a recostarse, más esta vez le dio la espalda.

"Exactamente (1), y ya no me preguntes del tema"

Hizo un mohín con los labios, sabía que no iba a sacarle más a John por un tiempo. Se recostó también en su hamaca y miró al techo. El Sol ya había salido y la tienda estaba iluminada con su esplendor. En la punta, donde sobresalía un palo de madera para darle forma a la tienda, había un ave posada sobre él. Bramaba. Sherlock cerró los ojos.

Era un cuervo.

* * *

Fueron gritos lo que los levantaron a ambos al día siguiente. Sherlock abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y se sentó en la hamaca, mirando hacia la entrada de la tienda. Su respiración bajaba y subía, miró su reloj: no habían pasado más de dos horas desde que se había dormido.

John estaba en la entrada. Había abierto ligeramente la lona, la luz del Sol entraba y marcaba su sombra a sus espaldas. Pudo notar que tenía dos orejas peludas y puntiagudas saliendo de su cabeza. Estaban alzadas, como un perro que prestaba atención a un ruido. Obviamente escuchaba los gritos; éstos eran desgarradores, atravesaban sus oídos y se quedaban en su cabeza.

"Es Allan…" murmuró John. Sherlock se levantó y se acercó a él. No era muy distinto a cualquiera grito, aunque era alguien con el que John había convivido por un largo rato y debía estar acostumbrado a su voz.

Lo miró y trató de mirar afuera, pero la lona no estaba totalmente abierta y a sus alrededores parecía estar desierto. Prestó atención a aquellos gritos, tristes y a la vez rogantes. La imagen de Luka en el teatro abandonado surcó por su cabeza, junto con lo que le había dicho. "…pero nunca mataría a nadie". Oh, sabía que ese momento llegaría.

Para sorpresa de John, atravesó la lona y se dirigió hacia dónde estaban los gritos. No pasaron muchos segundos antes de que el hombre lobo también caminara junto a él. Quizás no se atrevía a ir, pero desde lejos se denotaba que la curiosidad y la preocupación lo estaban carcomiendo. Caminaron juntos, atravesando las tiendas y dirigiéndose hacia los gritos. Todo estaba desierto, y a pesar de encontrarse en un día soleado todo parecía opaco y silencioso.

Finalmente vislumbraron un grupo de personas amontonadas en un solo sitio. Eran todos los artistas del Cirque y los humanos que ayudaban con su mantenimiento. No podía verles los rostros, pero no necesitaba ver su expresión para saber que ocurría; los únicos que no se encontraban presentes presenciando la escena eran Gustavo y Ren, seguramente el último estaba buscando al cirquero. John sí que no lo entendía….o simplemente quería no entenderlo.

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo, acercándose un poco más y tomándolo de la muñeca para que también se acercara. Serio, miró al suelo y abrió los ojos. Había un pequeño rastro de sangre saliendo de la multitud.

Sintió que John le apretaba la muñeca, pequeñas pezuñas puntiagudas habían crecido en sus dedos. También había notado la sangre y ya estaba comprendiendo qué fue lo que ocurrió. Con excusas y disculpas se metió entre la multitud; no se quejaron, incluso les dieron el espacio que necesitaban para poder entrar y ver, se trataba de un compañero del circo, no podían prohibírselos.

John dejó de jalarlo con él y se detuvo. Sherlock caminó un poco más y se asomó por encima de su hombro. Ladeó la boca, ya lo había imaginado y no se atrevía a decirlo frente a todas esas personas.

Allan estaba gritando y llorando, abrazando un cuerpo contra su pecho con toda su fuerza. Sus manos, sus brazos, su pecho y gran parte de su cuerpo estaban cubiertas de sangre. Y las hebras blancas del chico al que abrazaba también.

Luka estaba entre sus brazos, viéndolos a todos con unos ojos sin vida.

* * *

(1): Juego de palabras. Sherlock y John se refieren a que coincide con Mr. Hyde de El Extraño Caso del Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde. Mr. Hyde es el malo de la historia y una persona vil. Y de hecho, de él está basado mi Hide, pero mi Hide es más humano. Bastante recomendado~

(2): No sé porque puse de segundo lo primero lol. Ejem, es mi teoría. Si alguien leyó la saga y quiere saber cuál fue el agujero que encontré, pueden contactarme por dm ~


	9. Escondiendo

_StudyInMara: _Dos cosas. Primero, acomodé varias partes del capítulo anterior porque simplemente me di cuenta que era un desastre. Sin embargo no es nada importante y es más que todo narrativa y gramática, lo único que agregué fue la explicación de lo que un Príncipe Vampiro es. Segundo, llamo este capítulo mi obra de arte. Lo adoro, es mi favorito de entre los que he escrito y el que más he disfrutado escribiendo. ¡Espero que a ustedes también les agrade luego del desastre del anterior! Y se llama Escondiendo por el inglés Hiding, proveniente de obviamente Hide. Sabrán al final porqué el nombre.

**Advertencias: **No sé si realmente es importante, pero hay algunas palabras malsonantes debido a que John a veces no puede controlar su lengua.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

No era difícil imaginar lo que había sucedido. Sherlock sabía que en cualquier momento Allan iba a perder el control y lamentablemente sería con la persona que estaba a su lado la mayor parte del tiempo, y esa persona era Luka. Ahora era bastante obvio lo que sucedía en Allan: Tras haber escuchado la historia del circo, pudo deducir que Allan poseía una peligrosa mezcla en su sangre: humano, vampiro y cocodrilo. Era normal que en algún momento se descontrolara la bestia que llevaba por dentro.

Y si no aprendía a controlarlo, habría más resultados como ése.

Allan seguía llorando, apretando el cuerpo de Luka contra su cuerpo. Pudo ver, apenas por el espacio que alcanzaba a observar entre los brazos de Allan, que el chico albino tenía el pecho cubierto de sangre y la ropa rasgada. Eso lo hizo mirar hacia las manos de Allan, específicamente sus garras: en efecto, estaban cubiertas de sangre.

Miró las manos de Luka: estaban completamente rasgadas y ensangrentadas, significaba que había intentado defenderse. Y por último observó su cara. Tenía una gran cortada que comenzaba desde su frente, bajaba por su nariz y curvaba para pasar por debajo de su ojo izquierdo, el amarillo. Había dejado de sangrar y no creía que llevara rato muerto. Lo que concluía que había muerto rápido, con suerte.

De repente recordó aquella noche en el circo. Allan arrancándole la mano a la mujer que se encontraba a su lado de un mordisco. La mujer sangrando y gritando mientras el color en su piel iba apagándose… se estremeció, cerró los ojos y luego los abrió para mirar a otro sitio. No pensó que esa imagen seguiría atormentándolo.

Las personas comenzaron a moverse, abriendo el círculo con el que rodeaban a Allan y pronto apareció Gustavo, atravesando el espacio que los integrantes habían dejado para él. Se detuvo sin estar totalmente dentro, detrás de él estaban Ren y Cojito, la personita, aún cubierto.

Era la primera vez que Sherlock veía a Gustavo totalmente sorprendido y sin palabras, a su lado humano y no al cirquero que hablaba diciendo palabras que le confundía. Sólo estaba allí, mirando con sus ojos dorados abiertos en asombro la escena. Allan seguía llorando, sus palabras se hicieron más audibles y ahora llamaba a su difunta pareja. Nadie más hablaba o se movía.

El cirquero bajó la cabeza, como si estuviera decepcionado, y luego alzó el rostro. Su semblante había cambiado a uno más serio y decidido. Se acercó a Allan, se agachó frente a él y le tomó de los hombros. Él alzó la cabeza para mirarlo. Sus ojos rasgados de reptil estaban húmedos e increíblemente rojos, podía decir que sería la primera (y última) vez en la que veía a un cocodrilo con los ojos irritados por las lágrimas.

Tal y como hizo en aquella ocasión en el circo susurró algo en el oído de su hijo. Pronto entrecerró los ojos y sus brazos soltaron el agarre con el que se aferraba a Luka. Gustavo colocó un brazo detrás de él hasta que cayó dormido, apoyado en su hombro.

Con la mano libre cerró los ojos de Luka con suavidad. Su rostro había vuelto a cambiar, estaba triste. Sherlock notó que su color de piel empezaba a adquirir un ligero tono rojizo aunque no llevara mucho tiempo debajo del Sol. Pensó que se debía a ese mito viejo que decía que los vampiros no podían estar mucho tiempo debajo del Sol o morían. Gustavo miró a Ren y lo llamó.

Éste, igualmente decaído, asintió y se acercó. Se inclinó y tomó el cuerpo de Luka entre sus brazos con total suavidad, cuidando de no hacerle más daño. Sin embargo, pronto cambió y miró con disgusto a Gustavo.

"No quiero que lo llames" dijo tajante. Gustavo no lo miró y, pacientemente, alzó a Allan en sus brazos, acunándolo como podía. Parecía más calmado.

"Tengo qué, Ren" y sin más comenzó a andar, no sin antes decir 'Vuelvan a sus trabajos' como si todo hubiese sido un pequeño contratiempo. Ren gruñó, molesto, pero no debatió a su pareja y lo siguió. A pasos lentos iba también Cojito detrás de ellos y todos los demás se dispersaron, murmurando claramente del tema. Sólo quedaron él y John.

John estaba consternado. En ningún momento había pensado que su compañero mataría a alguien, mucho menos a su pareja. Además, se trataba de la persona con la que había compartido escenario durante varios años y todo ese asunto debió haberle pegado profundo. Sherlock lo miró sin ninguna expresión y luego vio por donde iban Gustavo y Ren. Se preguntaba a quién llamarían y por qué, pero había una cuestión que le preocupaba aún más. Observó a la personita. Tenía uno de sus brazos frente a él y por su silueta podía imaginar que estaba frotándose el estómago.

"Va a comérselo" dijo y miró a John. Éste simplemente lo vio y una mueca de asco surcó su rostro.

"No lo creo…vamos" comenzó a caminar pero no estaba regresando a su tienda. Parecía querer alejarse de todo, se dirigía al río que el día anterior habían usado para llenar las jarras que les había dado Cormac. Sherlock lo siguió y no habló más del tema, sabía que no sacaría nada de él sin que lo quisiera hacer.

Fue un largo paseo silencioso. El circo estaba callado, incluso cuando cruzaron la tienda de Gus que solía tener bastante ruido. Salieron de su pequeña aldea y fueron bajando, caminando por el césped, hasta llegar una vez más a orillas del río. Allí John se sentó y miró su reflejo en el agua, sin hablar. Sus orejas de lobo seguían allí, peludas pero caídas.

Sherlock no se sentó y se quedó a su lado, mirando alrededor. Pensaba en lo que habían hablado Gustavo y Ren. Si se trataba de alguien a quien debían llamar y que fuera referente a ese caso (no habrían sacado ese tema en ese preciso momento de no ser así), debía de ser entonces alguien que pudiera reparar todo. Y tenía ya a alguien en mente.

Lo que no esperaba es que John hablara de repente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"Gus…" dijo. Sherlock lo miró en el reflejo del agua. Él también lo veía desde allí, estaba serio. "Suele decir que 'Hay que sacar provecho de todo'"

Recordó entonces a la personita, frotándose el estómago para indicar que tenía hambre.

* * *

Era increíble lo rápido que podía pasar el tiempo. Pronto la muerte de Luka dejó de ser el tema en la boca de todos y el día a día cotidiano volvió a tomar su lugar.

Aunque claramente el circo no volvería a ser el mismo. Por más que esa alegría durara un día, Sherlock recordaba bien aquel circo que hacía dos semanas era feliz. Hacía ruido y era como una de esas supuestas familias felices que querían venderte en la televisión. Ahora estaba callado, durante las comidas apenas se hablaban y la tristeza inundaba el ambiente. De Allan apenas se sabía. No iba a comer ni parecía ir a hacerlo pronto, mientras vería a Ren cada noche llevarse un plato repleto de comida con él cuando terminaba de recoger los desperdicios de la noche.

No se sentía contagiado por esa tristeza, sin embargo. No sentía esa empatía. Pensaba que era algo que todos debieron esperarse, el chico solía perder el control y si ya le había arrancado la mano a una mujer pronto debía estar por matar a alguien.

Y eso se lo comentó a John. Éste lo miró desconcertado durante un minuto, intentando ver si lo decía en serio o no. Al ver que iba en serio chasqueó la lengua y siguió sacando las papas del suelo para dejarlas en una cesta.

"Eres una máquina" dijo sin verlo.

Sherlock lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Estaban en la granja próxima a su aldea. Kelly, la humana pelirroja que estaba secretamente (no para Sherlock) enamorada de Cormac, les dijo que se estaban quedando sin verduras y carne para comer y les dio dos cestas. No había que pensar mucho para notar que les estaba pidiendo que buscaran la comida en la granja del "vecino".

Era robar, sí, pero el hombre no iba a notar que le faltaban unas cuantas verduras y una vaca vieja de las cien que tenía. Tampoco era muy inteligente que se dijera: tenía plantadas sus verduras detrás de una enorme plantación de trigo. Seguro se quejaba que le robaban pero con el trigo tan alto sería imposible para él ver quien lo hacía. Sólo estaba allí un triste espantapájaros que ni los insectos querían.

Con las vacas era otra historia. Estaban todas apiladas en un espacio grande y cercado, en dónde entraron cautelosamente pues allí sí eran visibles para el granjero, ya estando ese pequeño establo más cerca de su casa.

Era increíble cómo, a pesar de su pequeño cuerpo, la fuerza de John era sobrenatural. El azabache sabía que se debía a la bestia que llevaba en su sangre. Rápidamente había localizado una vaca débil, la vieja, la acarició ("Sentimentalismo" pensó Sherlock mientras ponía los ojos en blanco) y luego rompió su cuello como si nada. La vaca cayó de lado, como un árbol. Finalmente la cargó en brazos y se la llevó.

Ahora se encontraban allí, sacando tubérculos detrás de la plantación de trigo y con una vaca muerta y tirada a un lado. Sherlock bufó y también sacó unas cuantas papas, lanzándolas sin mucho cuidado a su cesta.

"No he dicho más que la verdad. Era un pensamiento lógico y me sorprende que nadie lo viera venir. Incluso un idiota como…bueno, todos, lo habrían visto" y eso, para John, fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Dejó de 'robar' y simplemente lo miró molesto. Sherlock no lo vio y siguió trabajando.

"No me vengas con esa jodida teoría de que todo el mundo es idiota menos tú, Sherlock, que estoy hasta los cojones de oírla. Sí, Allan se sale de control. Sí, todos lo sabemos. Pero nunca imaginamos que arremetería contra Luka" y calló por un minuto. Pensó que no iba a hablar más. "Al contrario de ti, nosotros tenemos un corazón. Tenemos sentimientos y no pensamos así de nuestros seres queridos" añadió.

"Los sentimientos son una desventaja" dijo Sherlock. John ladeó la boca en una mueca de disgusto y suspiró.

"Piensa lo que quieras" se levantó, dejando atrás su cesta. Se acercó a la vaca muerta, que empezaba a acumular moscas, y la alzó en sus brazos cual princesa. No podía ver nada en su camino pero por sus oídos y las pisadas de Sherlock era capaz de guiarse. "Vámonos, ya recolectamos suficiente".

Sherlock asintió, tomó ambas cestas por sus astas, se levantó y caminó delante de John para guiarlo. No era la primera ni sería la última discusión que iba a tener con el rubio. De hecho, la mayor parte del tiempo estaban discutiendo: John no compartía la forma de pensar de Sherlock ni él compartía la suya. Y a pesar de todo seguían juntos. Luego de una discusión John se iba y se alejaba de él por unas horas pero luego volvía y seguían siendo los mismos de siempre.

Eso era lo que impresionaba a los artistas del Cirque. Sherlock se sentía integrado, se sentía cómodo con esas personas alrededor como nunca se sintió en su casa más que con su abuela, pero no era capaz de entablar dos o tres frases con ellos que no fueran referentes al trabajo. Sólo sentía esa confianza con John, podía hablar con él durante horas sin problemas y, a pesar de sus constantes discusiones, podían volver a ser los mismos como si nada.

Era una relación extraña, sin dudas.

Llegaron a la aldea después de caminar unos minutos. Con suerte el granjero no los había visto. Cruzaron un par de tiendas con agilidad y llegaron a la que estaba situada en el centro, alta y ancha: el comedor. Ya John no necesitaba a Sherlock y entró a la tienda, apartando con el cuerpo de la vaca la tela que cubría la entrada. Lo siguió.

El comedor estaba igual a como estaba siempre. Iba a anochecer pronto pero había suficiente luz para aun no encender las lámparas de aceite. Sin embargo ya las chicas estaban preparando la cena, había una olla grande dentro de la estufa en dónde se cocía algo que emitía un agradable aroma. ¿Estofado de conejo, quizás?

Kelly estaba conversando con Cormac, que parecía estarse estirando. Cormac llevó un dedo a su boca… y se lo arrancó de un mordisco.

La chica abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendida antes de comenzar a reír. Cormac Limbs también rió y escupió el dedo cercenado al suelo. Sacudió su mano y otro dedo empezaba a crecer en el sitio dónde se había arrancado el otro. Hermoso talento el que poseía Cormac, damas y caballeros.

Sherlock se aclaró la garganta sonoramente con el solo propósito de que Kelly se percatara de su presencia y dejara de coquetear (de una manera muy extraña) con Cormac. Ella lo hizo, se excusó con Cormac y se acercó a ellos, sonriente.

"Ah…chicos, gracias. Deja la vaca allí, John" el rubio asintió y dejó la vaca, tiesa, en el suelo junto a unos barriles. Volvió junto a Sherlock. "El granjero no los vio, ¿verdad? No quiero que Gus tenga otra vez problemas" Oh, entonces ya los habían atrapado robando antes.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, más John le dio un codazo en sus costillas para evitarlo. Le sonrió a Kelly de la forma más amable que podía. "Para nada, no te preocupes. Con permiso" dijo y lo jaló del brazo para sacarlo de la tienda. Lo miró, fastidiado. Ya había tenido mucho de él por un día. "¿Qué ibas a decirle?"

Sherlock se alzó de hombros y se soltó de él. Sabía que no valía la pena intentar hablarlo con él para que entonces empezara a regañarlo otra vez. John pensaba obligarlo a hablar hasta que vieron algo inusual para esos últimos días: a Gustavo.

El cirquero había desaparecido tal y cómo había hecho Allan. Pocas veces se le veía fuera de su tienda y sólo salía para ir a comer. Y eso era una vez al día, durante la cena. Luego se volvía a encerrar y no lo volvían a ver hasta el siguiente día.

Estaba de pie cerca del comedor, sin cubrirse del Sol porque ya no requería protegerse de él estando ya tan bajo. Sherlock ladeó la cabeza al verlo, curioso. Aunque se había encerrado, producto probable a la depresión que le había causado que su hijo asesinara a uno de los integrantes de su circo, se veía bastante estable y sonriente, como siempre.

"Tengo algo que informarles" dijo con voz alta y clara. Los freaks, todos dispersados en diferentes sitios de la aldea, se acercaron para ver de qué se trataba. Él y John también lo hicieron. Gustavo juntó sus manos y los miró a todos con una gran sonrisa. "Como sabrán ya han pasado dos semanas desde que llegamos aquí. Eso significa que nuestra siguiente función se acerca. Es hora de dejar de holgazanear, ¡el Cirque du Freak tiene que prepararse para su siguiente acto!"

Todos comenzaron a murmurar y a mirarse. Obviamente pensaban que era demasiado pronto, la muerte de Luka aún estaba muy fresca, no habían encontrado una pareja para John y faltaba un acto si es que Allan no se atrevía a presentarse otra vez, pero nadie se atrevía a contradecir a su director. Gustavo miró a Sherlock. Cargaba una sonrisa radiante en sus labios y sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

"Sherlock, ¿podrías buscar la carpa del circo? Se encuentra en mi carroza, es de rayas con colores rojo y blanco"

A Sherlock le pareció extraño, eso significaba que el acto iba a hacerse allí mismo, en medio de la nada y con un granjero poco brillante de vecino. Asintió y se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia dónde estaban las carrozas. Esta vez John no lo acompañaba.

Las carrozas quedaron en el sitio donde las estacionaron desde su llegada. Los caballos los habían dejado en un pequeño espacio cercado en donde Truska se encargaba de cuidarlos y alimentarlos. Las carrozas parecían querer rodear la aldea, aunque por su corta longitud no llegaría a hacerlo.

No se entretuvo mucho en observar el paisaje. Se acercó a la carroza de Gustavo, la primera. Abrió la lona y se subió a ella.

La luz del Sol apenas atravesaba la lona, pero era suficiente para buscar lo que se le había pedido. Aparte que no había nada más en la carroza que esa carpa, doblada en una de las esquinas. Sin embargo había algo peculiar en aquella imagen: había un cuervo parado sobre ella y bramándole, como si quisiera echarlo de lo que había convertido en su hogar.

Lo miró y golpeó el suelo de madera de la carroza con los pies, haciendo ruido para ver si se iba. Pero el pájaro apenas se inmutó. Esponjó un poco sus plumas y abrió sus alas hacia él en un intento de espantarlo y alejarlo de allí.

Sherlock alzó una ceja, el pájaro lo estaba retando. Chasqueó la lengua y sólo movió los brazos, ya fastidiado de la situación. El pájaro bramó una vez más y no peleó, sólo atravesó la lona, batiendo sus alas y sin dejar de hacer ruido. No esperó mucho. Recogió la lona del suelo y la sacudió un poco. Una fina pluma de cuervo cayó de ella, parando con pulcritud en la madera de la carroza.

La observó detenidamente. Era obvio que, estando un cuervo viviendo en esa carroza durante un tiempo, dejara una que otra pluma suya como firma. Pero esa pequeña pluma le recordó a las otras, a aquella que le había recordado que había dejado su boleto del circo, aquella que le indicó cuál de los dos Baker Street debía escoger. Tomó la pluma y la giró suavemente entre sus dedos. ¿Qué significaban esas plumas?

"Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

Miró a la entrada de la carroza. John había abierto la lona y lo miraba desde allí, confundido. Sherlock negó con la cabeza y procedió a bajar de la carroza, sin responderle ni buscando hacerlo. En cambio le preguntó.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" John ladeó la boca.

"Pues… tardabas mucho y vine a ver qué hacías"

Vil mentira. Se había preocupado por él y por eso estaba allí. Se había preocupado porque tardaba más de lo que debió haber hecho. No lo mencionó y sonrió para sí, comenzando a caminar junto a él de regreso a la aldea.

John se detuvo.

"¿Qué es eso?"

Sherlock también se detuvo y miró hacia donde John veía. Lentamente se estaba acercando una figura, posiblemente venía de Londres pues caminaba junto a la carretera donde habían llegado de la ciudad. Era una figura alta y estaba rodeado por otras más pequeñas. Mucho más pequeñas. Cada vez estaba más cerca.

John tembló a su lado una vez se hizo más visible. Era un hombre, tenía el cabello negro y no muy largo pero sí algo desordenado. Era alto, podía incluso recordarle a aquella criatura que internet creó llamada Slenderman. Precisamente vestía con un esmoquin, negro y limpio. Y lo que caminaba a su alrededor eran personitas.

Pronto ese hombre acabó frente a ellos. Sherlock tuvo que alzar la cabeza para verlo. No era tan alto como lo aparentaba de lejos, pero sí que era más alto que el promedio de un hombre común. Cargaba una sonrisa en sus labios, brillante pero maliciosa, y sus ojos, rojos como los de un demonio, brillaban con la misma intensidad que los de Gustavo hacía rato. Las personitas estaban quietas, ocultas con sus capuchas.

"Mucho tiempo sin verte, John" dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa. John, en cambio, no lo miraba y veía entretenido sus pies. Luego lo vio a él, su sonrisa se borró en un segundo. "Tú, ¿quién eres?"

Sherlock lo desafió con la mirada.

"Sherlock Holmes"

El hombre parpadeó y luego sonrió. En un movimiento rápido, tomó su barbilla con sus dedos largos y apretó sus mejillas, moviéndolo de lado a lado. John no se movía a su lado.

"Oh… entonces eres ese Sherlock. He escuchado muchas cosas sobre ti." Y apretó más sus dedos, haciéndolo quejarse.

Frunció el ceño, molesto, y apartó su mano con un movimiento brusco. Tanto John como el hombre lo miraban perplejo, aunque John parecía más asustado.

"También he escuchado cosas sobre usted. Y preferiría que apartara sus manos de mi rostro"

El hombre volvió a parpadear, genuinamente sorprendido. John parecía a punto de entrar en un ataque de nervios. De repente el hombre comenzó a reír sonoramente. No sabría decir si estaba encantando o simplemente divertido. Sólo volvió a mirarlo con una sonrisa brillante.

"Eres interesante, joven Holmes. Pero ahora tengo asuntos más importantes que atender. John" el rubio tembló al escuchar su nombre y lo miró. "¿Puedes encargarte de mis personitas? Llévalas a su tienda"

John asintió y tragó saliva.

"S-Sí, señor"

El hombre cerró sus ojos mientras sonreía, parecía una mueca macabra en su rostro. Con su cuerpo los apartó y caminó entre ambos. Paseaba por entre las tiendas con sus largas piernas y algunas personas se paraban para verlo y luego empezar a murmurar una vez más. Nunca dijo qué era eso que iba a hacer, pero imaginaba que se dirigía a hablar con Gustavo.

El rubio finalmente respiró, más relajado. Luego lo miró molesto y lo tomó del brazo bruscamente. Comenzó a caminar rápido, prácticamente arrastrándolo pues no esperó a que se acostumbrara a sus pasos para poder andar junto a él. De vez en cuando vigilaba que las personitas lo siguieran. Sherlock las miró, debían tratarse de al menos veinte. Parecían una orden siniestra.

Se detuvo frente a una tienda, algo alejada del resto y que prácticamente salía de la aldea. Sherlock nunca le había prestado suficiente atención porque sabía que nadie habitaba allí. John lo tomó de los hombros y lo miró.

"¿Estás mal de la cabeza? ¡Nadie se mete con Hide sin aparecer muerto a la mañana siguiente!"


	10. Temiendo

_StudyInMara: _Capítulo 10 aquí, siendo honesta no pensé que llegaría tan lejos. Curiosamente hoy cumplo años y soy yo quien les entrega algo a ustedes, pero si les agrada no tendré mejor regalo. ¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, pronto al final del primer corte!

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Sherlock se alzó de hombros con un notorio gesto de fastidio en el rostro. A veces se sentía impresionado por la forma en la que John tendía a exagerar todo.

"No he presenciado _aún_" enfatizó esa palabra "una sola amenaza como para temerle en estos momentos"

John resopló por la nariz, ahora él era el fastidiado. Rodó los ojos, sabiendo que no sería fácil hacer cambiar de opinión a Sherlock, y miró detrás de sí, por encima de su hombro. Había recordado que era el niñero actual de aquel grupo de personitas y todas ellas seguían allí, quietas, cubiertas con esa capucha azul que tanto las identificaba. El rubio suspiró y entró a la tienda, donde llevaban unos minutos frente a ella y el azabache sabía que no tenía algún residente. Las criaturas se movieron y, de cuatro en cuatro, fueron entrando también. Cuando ya no quedaron más fuera Sherlock entró con la cabeza en alto.

La tienda estaba prácticamente vacía. No poseía linternas como las otras y la lona, a pesar de no ser muy gruesa, no era capaz de brindar la poca luz solar que había en el exterior durante el crepúsculo. Lo único que había dentro era una enorme olla negra encima de lo que aparentaba ser una fogata improvisada, hecha con piedras y solo dejando un espacio para introducir la madera y encenderla. John esperó de brazos cruzados y miró a Sherlock cuando entró.

"Ven, voy a contarte algo" su semblante había cambiado. Estaba más serio y en sus orbes azules había determinación. Abrió los ojos y sonrió. Iba a hablarle de Hide. Él sí que había presenciado algo y había decidido contárselo, probablemente porque quería que su opinión sobre Hide cambiara, para protegerlo. Aunque seguro también tenía en mente la posibilidad de que su opinión, de todas maneras, no cambiara.

Asintió y se acercó con un enorme interés en el tema. Era sorprendente como la cantidad de tiempo en el que estaba en el circo era equivalente a los enigmas que encontraba sobre él. Y eso era lo que le gustaba, llenar su cabeza de misterios que lo mantenían despierto y a su cerebro ocupado. No pedía nada más.

Una vez se plantó frente a John, tal y como le había indicado, miró a otro sitio y se relamió los labios. Estaba pensando en la mejor forma de empezar su historia. Suspiró, volvió a verle y habló.

"Hace dos años (no mucho antes de que llegara Luka, creo) escuché por medio de Alexander que unos vampiros de Madagascar se burlaron de Hide. Apenas tenía tres años que había llegado al circo, había visto a Hide pero sólo venía a dejar las personitas y no era muy seguido, por lo que no entendía por qué Alexander estaba tan serio respecto al tema"

John se dio un respiro, estaba hablando muy rápido y no era usual de él. Las personitas, quizás porque se encontraban ahora en un entorno más cómodo, estaban caminando a su alrededor haciendo ruidos molestos. No parecían hablar un idioma específico, eran como sonidos guturales que salían de ellos. Eso no detuvo a John, que continuó luego de unos segundos.

"Me dijo que los vampiros de Madagascar no lo respetaban. Su padre fue conocido por crear caos y terror por donde caminaba, pero Hide aún no había creado ese miedo. Los vampiros no veían a Hide como un sucesor de Mr. Tiny. No mucho después, nos quedábamos en un hotel…" Sherlock lo miró con una ceja arqueada. John lo miró confundido. "¿Qué?"

"¿Un hotel?" No era importante para el relato pero si no sacabas todos los puntos ciegos por más insignificantes que fueran, nunca llegarías a una conclusión clara. Y era extraño que el circo se quedara en un hotel cuando sus sitios eran lugares abandonados o espacios abiertos. John asintió.

"A Gus le gusta que nos quedemos en los sitios donde vamos a actuar, pero si paramos en una ciudad por descanso vamos a un hotel. El Cirque tiene mucho dinero" y se aclaró la garganta dispuesto a seguir en donde se había quedado antes de ser interrumpido. "Vi en la televisión que el volcán Ankaratra de Madagascar había hecho erupción." Lo miró. "Y resultaba imposible de creer, porque era un volcán dormido desde el Cuartenio. Gus lo notó y me pidió que fuera con él a Madagascar por….mi olfato".

Lo vio con un ligero desconcierto, aunque en realidad lo hacía para fastidiarlo.

"¿Entonces te usó como un perrito guardián?" dijo y como respuesta recibió un golpe en el hombro que lo impulsó levemente hacia atrás. Miró a John molesto, frotándose el hombro, pero el otro continuó hablando con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.

"Fuimos allí… el volcán está a cincuenta kilómetros de la ciudad más próxima, la lava sólo había corrido diez" y lo vio a los ojos. Su sonrisa se había borrado, aquella expresión seria de antes había vuelto. "Los vampiros vivían a los pies del volcán, después de todo no representaba una amenaza. Obviamente murieron… Gus y yo estábamos al frente de un campo de lava solificada y sabíamos que allí habían estado sus cuerpos. Y encima de ese suelo de lava estaba Hide".

John frunció el ceño y comenzó a empujarlo con el dedo índice, justo en el sitio dónde lo había golpeado hacía un minuto. No se quejó aunque el dolor se incrementara en esa zona. Y mientas lo hacía continuó hablando con un tono de molestia en su voz.

"Estaba Hide… con esa jodida sonrisa que te dio antes. Estaba feliz, el desgraciado estaba genuinamente feliz y cuando Gus le preguntó qué hacía allí, dijo que estaba contemplando el paisaje" Paró y volvió a cruzarse de brazos. "Estoy seguro que fue él quien causó la erupción. ¿Entiendes? No puedes meterte con Hide. Nadie se salva, no importa cuánto tarde en cobrar venganza"

La historia finalmente concluyó. Sherlock pensó un poco en ella mientras frotaba su hombro adolorido, aunque no prestó atención a la advertencia que le hizo John. Había decidido que estando en un sitio como lo era el Cirque du Freak la lógica no existía y por lo tanto debía dejar de darle vueltas a lo que ocurría con los personajes relacionados a él o nunca acabaría su análisis.

Pero con Hide era diferente. No era un freak y dudaba mucho que fuera un tercio de hechicero como Gus lo era. Si pudo despertar un volcán que llevaba dormido milenios y controlarlo de tal manera que no atacara a la población de la isla sino a aquellos que habían profanado su nombre, era sin muchas dudas el verdadero amo del Universo. Y era vengativo, lo que lo convertía en un ser peligroso.

Era, siendo sincero, un espécimen interesante.

Se dirigió a John, pero en su análisis interno se había apartado (ya estaba acostumbrado que de vez en cuando se quedara viendo al vacío por horas) y ahora se encontraba alimentando a las personitas, en ese lapso de tiempo al parecer había adquirido una de las bolsas de lazo dorado que se guardaban luego de comer y las alimentaba con los restos. Sacaba un pedazo de algo y se los daba en las manitos, una a una, y ellas lo metían dentro de la capucha, no era posible ver como comían o su boca. Recordó que una vez John le había dicho que las personitas comían lo que se les diera.

Bueno, era mejor si no se enteraba. Caminó dando largos pasos hacia la salida y se dirigió hacia la tienda de Gustavo. O al menos eso se planteó, John pronto salió de la tienda y lo siguió. Por el ruido que había en el interior de la tienda suponía que al verlo salir el freak no hizo más que dejar la bolsa de lado y seguirle el paso. Por supuesto las personitas no perdieron mucho tiempo y debían estar debatiéndose la posesión de la comida.

"¿A dónde vas?" Una pregunta estúpida viniendo de un 'humano' común, sin embargo se tomó la molestia de girarse en sus talones y responderle de frente.

"Voy a la tienda de Gustavo" dijo con voz impasible y una expresión calmada en el rostro, como si dijera que iba a comprar leche. John chasqueó la lengua.

"¿No escuchaste lo que te acabo de decir?"

"¡Claro que lo hice! No voy a meterme con él, voy a espiarlo. Es diferente" Podía incluso escuchar como frotaba sus dientes entre sí por la rabia que seguro le daba en esos momentos. Definitivamente no había visto nada de Sherlock Holmes.

Volvió a girarse y miró el camino por donde iría. El Sol ya se había ocultado en su totalidad y sólo quedaba su reflejo naranja en el cielo. Las tiendas ya tenían sus linternas encendidas y la de Gustavo, la más brillante de todas, no estaba muy lejos.

John no estaba contento.

"Ve a hacer lo que quieras, yo me quedo"

Sherlock sonrió. "Podría ser peligroso" y comenzó a caminar despacio.

"¿Se supone que eso hará que vaya contigo?" Siguió caminando. John miró detrás de sí, a la tienda, en donde los ruidos ya se habían detenido. Las personitas ya no hacían ruido, debieron haberse comido todo. Suspiró y fue con él. Sherlock sonrió al escuchar sus pasos. "Debo procurar que no hagas alguna estupidez"

Ya juntos caminaron hacia la tienda de Gustavo. La presencia de Hide causó conmoción en los integrantes del circo: no había ruidos usuales, no habían risas ni cotilleos. Parecían querer comportarse lo mejor que podían y así evitar que Hide posara su mirada en ellos. Al llegar a la tienda, aquella colorida y diferente a las demás, no les sorprendió que tampoco hubiese mucho ruido, aunque se tratase del lugar del encuentro.

Sherlock se acercó a un costado de la tienda. Tocó la lona e intentó romper un trozo de ella para poder así ver lo que sucedía. No veía a Gustavo como un hombre que llevara sus discusiones mientras estaba acostado cómodamente en su cama, por lo que la reunión debía llevarse en la salita en dónde tuvo su primera charla con él. Más resultó ser un material muy resistente y nunca podría romperlo con solo sus dedos. Lamentó no haber traído una navaja consigo.

Aunque…sí tenía algo lo suficientemente filoso para romperlo. Vio a John. Éste lo miró extrañado ante su sonrisa. Observó la lona, abrió los ojos y negó rápidamente con la cabeza

"No… ¡No, Sherlock! No pienso espiar a Gus y a Hide ni a ayudarte a hacerlo" susurró bajo. El silencio era sepulcral a su alrededor, salvo por el viento y algunas hojas. Si alzaba un poco más la voz podían ser descubiertos. Sherlock bufó.

"Fuiste tú quien me dijo que Hide solo viene a dejar personitas y luego se va, ¿no es cierto? Esta vez se quedó a hablar con Gustavo. ¿No quieres averiguar por qué?"

A veces John odiaba lo fácil que se dejaba convencer por Sherlock.

Ya luego discutiría con su subconsciente. Se aproximó a Sherlock y se hizo espacio. De sus uñas crecieron unas pequeñas garras puntiagudas. Escogió un espacio bajo para así pasar desapercibidos en caso de que miraran hacia la zona y clavó con cuidado una de las garritas en la lona. Como el azabache esperaba, las garras de John eran suficientes para cortarla. Lentamente, evitando el ruido de la tela al rasgarse, bajó el corte hasta lograr un agujero. Era pequeño pero era suficiente para que tanto él como Sherlock pudiesen ver.

Sherlock miró por el agujero y pronto se vio empujado hacia abajo por John, cuya curiosidad logró vencerlo al final. Gruñó para sí, incómodo, y se movió de tal forma que ambos pudieran ver en una posición relativamente cómoda.

Tal y como había imaginado, Hide y Gustavo estaban en la salita. Hide estaba sentado en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos estirados en el borde del espaldar. Gustavo se encontraba en uno de los sillones. Su cara como pocas veces mostraba con claridad su disconformidad. Lo había recibido, pero no se sentía estable con Hide allí.

Dirigió su mirada a la sala. No había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que había entrado. Lo único diferente era una caja rectangular, larga y poco ancha, que se encontraba junto al sofá. Frunció ligeramente el ceño, tratando de imaginarse el contenido. Bufó.

Quizás escuchando su conversación podría desvelar el misterioso objetivo de aquella caja, no había que pensar mucho para saber lo que contenía. Miró ahora a Hide y Gustavo, que hablaban. Hide sonreía.

"…sabes que no es mi deber hacerlo, Gus. Me meto en problemas, sobretodo porque ese niño no cayó en el Lago de las Almas" Hide se inclinó en su asiento, descruzando las piernas y apoyando sus brazos en sus rodillas. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y su voz se hizo más ronca. "Entiendes, ¿no? Debo hacer un trueque con aquellos jodidos jueces de arriba. Cinco del Lago por alguien suyo para que al final no obtenga ningún beneficio. Pierdo almas que no son gratis. Y todo por un capricho tuyo."

Gustavo tembló pero su armadura calmada no fue derribada. Cruzó sus brazos en su pecho y lo vio a los ojos con un brillo de determinación en ellos.

"¿Y qué se supone que quieres a cambio?"

Hide chasqueó la lengua y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás en un ademán de fastidio. Se levantó de su asiento y con sus largas piernas caminó y paró detrás del sillón de Gustavo. Éste no se movió.

"Ese es el problema. No tienes _nada_ para ofrecerme. Diría 'tu vida' pero ya la poseo" Tomó uno de los mechones del cabello castaño del cirquero y lo movió entre sus dedos mientras lo veía. "De hecho, poseo la de todos aquí. Menos la de tres borregos." Esta vez Gustavo se levantó y lo encaró. Estaba molesto.

"No pienso dártelas" dijo. Pero Hide sonrió divertido y volvió a sentarse.

"No voy a pedírtelas. Supongo que luego te lo cobraré" esta vez la sonrisa de Hide se alargó a una mueca macabra. Gustavo no se había sentado pero estaba en guardia para lo que podría decirle. "Dime, ¿qué pintan tus escenarios futuros?" dijo con malicia.

El cirquero apretó los puños y bajó la cabeza. Había perdido el valor frente a él y ahora, preocupado a leguas, su mente vagó a otros asuntos. Hide rió.

"No puedes cambiar lo que ocurrirá. Mejor dicho, no _debes_ cambiar lo que ocurrirá. Porque no sabes en lo que podrían derivar tus acciones y ese es tu mayor miedo" volvió a cruzarse de piernas y dejó los brazos a los lados. "Intentaste cambiar el destino de Allan y no funcionó, ¿verdad?" Entrecerró sus ojos que tomaron un extraño brillo y ladeó un poco la cabeza. "¿Quieres también interferir en el de esos dos y sufrir al ver que no cambia nada?"

Ya era suficiente. Sherlock se alejó y miró a John, que también se había apartado del agujero en la tienda. Era obvio que se estaba refiriendo a él y a John. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué tenían ellos en especial? Y toda esa charla….tragó saliva.

"John" lo llamó y él lo vio. Parecía haber llegado a su misma conclusión y se denotaba en la expresión que cargaba en esos momentos. Preocupada, tratando de mantenerse firme y a la vez confundida. "Gustavo… ¿puede ver el futuro?"

John se relamió los labios. "No…lo sé. Pero Evanna sí, pudo haberlo heredado de ella. No es como si…viera el futuro. Ve muchos escenarios probables que cambian con las acciones que haces"

Sherlock abrió los ojos. Recordó el boleto, aquel que tenía la imagen de John imprenta en él y la frase que traía consigo. Y lo que Gustavo le había dicho…

"Gustavo…me dijo que el circo sufriría el mismo destino si venía"

Sintió un escalofrío a sus espaldas. John tragó saliva, mirando a la persona que se encontraba detrás de él. Se giró también y una sensación fría recorrió su cuerpo en su totalidad, tal y como la vez que se encontró con el hombre lobo en una carroza que pensaba estaba vacía.

El cirquero, sabrá alguien como, había aparecido detrás de él sin hacer ruido cuando hacía unos segundos atrás estaba hablando con Hide. Los miró. En sus ojos ya no existía una emoción. Era como si se hubiese creado una barrera fría que ahora estaba usando con él y John. Tenía sus manos detrás de su espalda, tomadas, y movía de vez en cuando los pies.

"Chicos" dijo "Hide desea hablar con ustedes"

* * *

Diez minutos. Diez minutos llevaban dentro de la tienda de Gustavo, sentados los dos en el sofá. Diez minutos en los cuales el dueño de la misma no se fijó en ellos. Diez minutos en donde Hide lo estuvo mirando, sentado en un sillón frente a ellos con una sonrisa socarrona y las piernas cruzadas.

Fueron diez minutos en los cuales Sherlock intentó pensar en las razones por las que Hide los tenía a él y a John allí, soportando su mirada que los atravesaba como espada.

No lo comprendía. ¿Qué hacían allí? Al entrar en la tienda y debido al comportamiento de Gustavo pensó que era probable que los vendiese después de todo a Hide. Pero luego se dio cuenta que no era posible: de haberlo querido o de ser de tan poco aguante no los habría defendido al principio, como una leona cuidando de sus crías. Su actitud actual simplemente se debía a Hide.

Eso lo dejaba con otro escenario probable: los descubrieron espiándolos. Aunque no habían escuchado mucho importante más que el final de su conversación que aún rondaba por su cabeza. Y no era muy posible, sin embargo: si hubiese sido así entonces los habrían llamado desde un principio pero en ningún momento lo hicieron, sino al final. Aun así esa era el segundo razonamiento lógico al que concluyó y no tenía más.

Hide se movió finalmente. Revisó el bolsillo de su traje y sacó un brillante reloj de bolsillo dorado. Lo abrió y revisó la hora. Lo guardó en su sitio de nuevo y volvió a mirarlos.

"John" John alzó la cabeza y vio a Hide. Aun había miedo en sus ojos pero había más valentía que otra cosa. Algo había sucedido que había hecho cambiar su opinión con respecto a la situación y al demonio. "¿Cómo te va con mis personitas?"

Vaya pregunta. Incluso John se extrañó con ella, parpadeando de la forma digna que hacía un perro al ser engañado con una pelota. Sin embargo, respondió.

"No son mis criaturas preferidas"

"Oh…pues es una lástima, te voy a pedir que las cuides durante un tiempo. Nada difícil" dijo moviendo la mano "solo buscar su comida. Una bolsa de basura no es suficiente para ellas"

John asintió y no le preguntó más. Sus ojos rojos se fijaron ahora en Sherlock. El extraño brillo de antes se encontraba nuevamente en ellos y sinceramente Sherlock no tenía la menor idea de lo que iba a decirle, le molestaba eso. Se mantuvo impasible y no lo demostró en ningún momento.

Luego de estudiarlo, Hide sonrió.

"Sherlock Holmes, ¿no?" Asintió y se tensó un poco. Había algo en su voz que significaba malas noticias. "¿Te apetece convertirte en vampiro?"

Fue una pregunta que les sorprendió a todos. John abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y lo miró esperando por una respuesta. Gustavo miró a Hide también asombrado y él se quedó quieto, viendo al demonio que sólo sonreía con sus ojos fijos en él.

Curvó un poco una ceja, la sorpresa había pasado y venía la duda. ¿Un vampiro? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justamente esa criatura y por qué él? Miró bien a Hide. Su sonrisa era maliciosa, indicaba que había planeado esa pregunta y que todo iba de acuerdo a su plan. Pero ¿qué tenía que ver él, Sherlock Holmes, en su plan? Se aclaró la garganta.

"No tengo interés en convertirme en vampiro" dijo con calma. Pudo notar que John se relajaba a su lado. Podría preguntarle el por qué, pero sabía que era inútil. Hide no iba a responderle. "Además tampoco me interesa ser inmortal"

Gustavo sí que no se había relajado. Llamó a Hide y se veía un leve estremecimiento en su voz. Hide alzó el brazo para callarle cualquier queja y el cirquero obedeció, dirigiendo su mirada otra vez al suelo. Nunca apartó sus ojos de Sherlock.

"Oh… ¿por qué no? Obtienen varios poderes y no son inmortales, no vivirás para siempre. Paris Skyle murió poco más allá de sus ochocientos años"

Sherlock rió ligeramente con ironía. "Señor, tengo dieciséis y le he causado los mayores dolores de cabeza a mi hermano porque _me aburro_. No creo que sea conveniente para su raza tenerme en sus filas".

Hide rió encantado.

"Pero te ayudaría en un futuro, ¿no crees?"

Y allí fue cuando lo vio. Todo el punto de la conversación, la razón por la que los había llamado era por eso. Por lo que habían escuchado de la discusión de ellos. Algo iba a sucederles a él y John, y el demonio lo estaba poniendo a prueba. Más bien, su respuesta probablemente afectaría uno de esos futuros probables, si es que el cirquero de verdad veía el porvenir. Recordó a Darren Shan y todo lo que había ocurrido por una mala decisión.

Negó con la cabeza.

"Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma"

Eso le agradó a Hide.

"Ya veo. Pueden retirarse, entonces"

Él y John no hablaron esa noche. No estaban molestos el uno con el otro, todo lo contrario: John intentó hablar con Sherlock cuando salieron de la tienda, pero no respondía; una vez más se había hundido en sus pensamientos. Al menos podía moverse y no tenía que preocuparse en acostarlo, pensó John.

Lo que tenía en trance a Sherlock era, claramente, lo que acababa de ocurrir. Habían presenciado algo que no se habían esperado y que sin embargo respondía muchas preguntas del pasado. Gustavo podía ver el futuro (o esas "situaciones probables" que dijo John y mencionó Hide), y el día que compró las entradas dijo que "sufriría si decidía venir" al circo. Por lo tanto, ya con verlo pudo saber que sus intenciones, desde un principio, eran quedarse en el circo.

Le había rogado que no fuera al circo y se lo dijo todo en pequeñas señales que en esos momentos le parecieron insignificantes.

Significaba que había entrado en uno de esos futuros probables y se habían presentado otros. Otros que lo envolvían a él y a John, que no eran del agrado de Gustavo pero sí de Hide. Y su destino se resumió esa noche en una pregunta inofensiva.

No le agradaba. No había lógica, no había deducción, todo era azar. No sabía lo que podría derivar su respuesta, todo lo que podía resumir eran simples conjeturas con base en lo que había sucedido con Darren Shan. Nada ni nadie le aseguraba que sería lo mismo con él, aunque siendo sincero no tenía interés en entrar a un mundo casi inmortal.

Y a Hide le había agradado su respuesta, era el presagio de nada bueno.

No durmió en toda la noche, a John no le extrañó. Sabía que Sherlock no dormía mucho y solo lo hacía cuando su cuerpo lo necesitaba. Lo ignoraba las veces en las que se quejaba de la poca resistencia de su cuerpo. Le dijo "Buenos días" esa mañana y se levantó, estirándose.

Sherlock lo miró. Había llegado a una conclusión luego de haber pensado durante horas. Simplemente debía dejar que todo llegara, era en vano preocuparse por lo que no sabía que sucedería y ya en su dado momento pensaría en lo que haría. Sonrió a John y se sentó en su hamaca.

"Buenos días" dijo. Él le sonrió también.

"Ya puedes hablar" dijo dirigiéndose a la entrada de la tienda y saliendo luego.

Se levantó y se revolvió el cabello. Recordó la actitud de John la noche anterior, como había enfrentado a Hide sin el mismo temblor de antes. No había que pensar mucho: el ver como lo atacaba a él y a Gustavo hizo que se diera cuenta que no se tenía permitido el temerle más. Para protegerlos, por idiota que sonase.

Oh, y con respecto a la misteriosa caja… bueno, ya sabrían pronto los demás de su contenido.

Como si un ser superior le estuviese dando la razón John apareció en la entrada de la tienda. Miró a Sherlock y ladeó la boca. "Gus está llamando a todos. Al parecer dará un aviso" dijo y volvió a salir sin esperarle.

Sherlock gruñó con fastidio. No era sólo John el que le impresionaba, también le asombraba la increíble manera en la que Gustavo construía reuniones sin meditar mucho el contenido de su discurso y que de igual eran de gran importancia. Sin más que pensar se colocó sus zapatos, se despeinó sus rizos un poco más y salió de la tienda.

No hay que mencionar que la luz del Sol lo dejó ciego durante unos segundos. El llevar toda la noche despierto y mirando al techo, a oscuras, provocó que sus ojos se acostumbraran a esa oscuridad. Durante el día la lona de su tienda filtraba algo de luz, pero no era suficiente como para haberlo prevenido de aquel resplandor. Se frotó los ojos y esperó, escuchando los ruidos que había alrededor. Todos estaban reunidos.

Abrió los ojos ligeramente, comprobando si ya podía ver. Aun le molestaba pero era capaz de poder caminar sin llevarse las cosas por delante. Caminó hacia donde el ruido lo llevaba, no quedaba más nadie en los alrededores de la aldea por lo que deducía que ya era el último.

Toda la multitud de personas estaban reunidas frente a la tienda de Gustavo, después de todo apenas amanecía y seguramente nada más salió el Sol mandó a Ren a avisar a todos que se dirigieran a su tienda. Y allí estaban, expectantes. Faltaba Allan, o eso creía.

Gustavo salió de la tienda. No parecía el mismo de la noche anterior. Tenía una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y las manos tomadas detrás de su espalda. No aparentaba ser otra coraza. Estaba genuinamente feliz, era como si no hubiese pasado nada la noche anterior. ¿Significaba que era una persona muy fuerte o muy estúpida? Podía ser un poco de ambas, tal vez.

Se aclaró la garganta y todos callaron. "¡Tengo fabulosas noticias para ustedes! No quiero dar detalles, necesito que sean ustedes quienes lo vean y juzguen a su criterio. ¡Ren!" lo llamó dirigiéndose a la multitud.

Su esposo salió de entre la multitud tomando a alguien de los hombros y empujándolo hacia donde estaba Gustavo en contra de su voluntad. Era verde, de cabello verde oscuro y con una piel dura como la de un cocodrilo. Estaba muy flaco, pero aun así podía reconocer que era Allan.

Eran dos semanas sin comer o quizás comiendo una vez al día, lo que había recaído en su cuerpo. Pasó de ser alguien no muy musculoso pero bien formado a ser un simple palillo pálido, incluso para un cocodrilo. Sus brazos aún no habían sufrido del todo la falta de alimento aunque pronto iban a hacerlo, no tenían el mismo grosor de antes. Podría acabar muriendo si seguía con esa dieta.

Ren se detuvo en frente de la multitud. Extrañamente sonreía aunque abrazaba por los hombros a su hijo que alguna vez había sido alegre. Allan no levantaba la cabeza, veía atento sus pies y debía estarse preguntando cuando podría encerrarse otra vez. Gustavo sonrió con ternura.

"Allan, mira" y se apartó de la entrada de su tienda, Allan levantó la cabeza.

No sucedió nada durante lo que parecieron milenios para los expectantes. Sherlock estaba de brazos cruzados, preguntándose porqué se tomaba tanto tiempo en salir, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. Luego de la espera la lona de la entrada se movió y una persona salió de ella. Todos los freaks contuvieron la respiración.

Luka salió de la tienda, mirando confundido a todas las personas antes de reparar en Allan y sonreír abiertamente.

* * *

_SiM: _Cualquier duda por favor contactarme por dm. ¡Gracias!

**10/09: **Tengo actualmente problemas con el internet, mi laptop no se conecta. Podría tardar más de lo usual.


	11. Practicando

_StudyInMara: _Luego de un hiatus de casi un mes, aquí estoy otra vez. En parte es culpa _mía _porque soy muy vaga y suelo dejarlo para lo último. (No lo haré otra vez, promise). Lo otro fue que esta última semana la laptop no se quiso conectar a internet. En fin. Aquí está el capítulo, ¡gracias por esperar!

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Era Luka, sin lugar a dudas, pero también tenía muchas diferencias físicas a como era recordado: ahora poseía costuras. Tenía múltiples cicatrices en todo su cuerpo. Brazos y piernas tenían cicatrices que giraban alrededor de todo el miembro, haciendo una espiral. En su cuello tenía otra que giraba conformando una cadena. Todas estaban cosidas con un notorio hilo negro. La costura más impactante era la de su cara, aquella que comenzaba en su frente y se curvaba debajo de su ojo izquierdo.

Sherlock no lo dijo en voz alta en esos momentos, pero esas costuras que presentaba su cuerpo le recordaba mucho a las que se encontraban en el cuerpo de las personitas, esas que apenas veía en sus brazos y pies. Además, aún tenía aquellas cintas rojas envolviendo sus brazos, entreviéndose sus costuras debajo de ellas, y creyó ver una especie de brillo metálico provenir de allí aunque no se reparó mucho tiempo en ello.

Nadie habló. Todos estaban pasmados y estáticos, tal y cómo había ocurrido hacía dos semanas, el día del asesinato "accidental" de Luka. La diferencia era que ahora lo tenían allí, vivo, luego de un silencio mortal. Aquello tenía que ser un milagro… ¿o la obra del Demonio?

Sonrió para sí por lo cierto que llegaba a ser ese pensamiento.

Allan no respondió alrededor de lo que parecía ser un minuto, de seguro preguntándose si aquello era un sueño o alguna ilusión que trataba de engañarlo a él y a todos. Pero Luka respiraba, con su pecho bajando y subiendo a su ritmo, y los miraba a todos algo confundido por la reacción conjunta. Era inocente en todo su ser, definitivamente era él.

Tan pronto Allan se dio cuenta que no era ninguna farsa corrió hacia Luka y lo abrazó fuerte contra su pecho. Parecía que iba a romperlo, pero él no se quejó y luego de unos segundos en los que intentó liberar sus brazos, lo abrazó también.

Ese acto fue el que llevó al resto del Cirque a hacer lo mismo. Todos corrieron y rodearon a Luka y a Allan, exclamando alegrías y hablando de milagros. Solo John y Sherlock se quedaron atrás, juzgando la situación en silencio, uno junto al otro. John los veía sin una expresión. Estaba feliz por ver a su compañero de actos con vida, claro que sí, pero algo en su rostro decía que aquella situación no lo convencía del todo y que las dudas se acumulaban en su mente.

"¿Crees qué…?" Preguntó dejando la frase al aire, sabiendo que Sherlock lo entendería. Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y asintió.

"Obviamente" respondió y volvió a enfocarse en el reencuentro. Luka apenas se veía, pasando de brazo en brazo de todos. Sherlock entrecerró los ojos: de algún modo empezaba a verse cada vez más débil. ¿Respiraba de manera agitada? Entendía que quizás el gozo y los abrazos efusivos de todos podrían sofocarlo y causarle cansancio, aun así no era suficiente para dejarlo de aquella forma. "Vamos"

Ambos se acercaron al grupo de personas, quienes ya habían terminado de pasarse a Luka como un muñeco. Éste había vuelto a caer en los brazos del cocodrilo. Allan tomó su rostro y dejó besos en toda su cara, siguiendo la cicatriz de ella, y luego sus manos. Besaba sus heridas, como si con sus besos conseguirían que desapareciesen aquellas marcas permanentes. Luka sonreía, pero su respiración no se había calmado. ¿Tenía ojeras?

"Luka…" dijo Allan, mirándolo y tomándolo de ambas manos. "Yo…lo siento, lo siento en verdad. Nunca pensé que sucedería algo así." Le arrancó la mano a una mujer pero no imaginó atacar a su novio, pensó Sherlock irónicamente. "Prometo entrenarme, ¿sí? No dejaré que esto vuelva a pasar, lo juro".

Esperó su respuesta, ésta nunca llegó. Allan lo miró y ladeó la cabeza, confundido. Luka lo miraba fijamente, como si tratara de decirle algo con sus ojos. Tenía los labios entreabiertos y respiraba intranquilo a través de ellos, pero no decía una sola palabra. "… ¿Luka?" dijo con un hilo de voz.

"Me temo que no será capaz de hablar"

Y allí estaba el causante de todo. Cada persona del pequeño grupo giró la cabeza hacia la entrada de la tienda de Gustavo, donde se encontraba Hide saliendo de ella. Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar: Ren gruñó y frunció el ceño, molesto ante la simple visión de aquella persona saliendo del que era su nido; Hide lo ignoró, sin embargo. Todos los demás emitieron un jadeo y le dieron espacio al demonio, que atravesó ese camino que le fue proporcionado y miró a Luka. Seguía respirando de aquella manera, ahora más fuerte y se veía aún más frágil. Suspiró y revisó el bolsillo de su saco.

"Ah…me lo imaginaba" dijo y sacó una máscara quirúrgica de un extraño color púrpura (1). Se colocó detrás de Luka, que aún era abrazado por Allan y quien miraba receloso a Hide. Acomodó la máscara en su cara, cubriendo bien su boca y su nariz, y lo amarró detrás de su cabeza haciendo un pequeño lazo. "El aire de aquí es tóxico para él. Medio día y perecerá. Mi máscara transformará el oxígeno en un gas benigno para él" sonrió.

Su sonrisa congeló a todos salvo a John, Luka, Allan y él, Sherlock. De hecho, Allan no estaba nervioso por la presencia del amo del Universo: si se había mostrado mezquino segundos antes era porque estaba tocando Luka. Más una vez se dio cuenta que no iba a hacerle daño se relajó y lo miró con ojos grandes e inocentes.

"Tío…" Sherlock alzó una ceja. ¿Qué tan comunes eran las visitas de Hide para que Allan lo considerara de su familia? "Pero, ¿por qué Luka no me habla?" y volvió su mirada a su amado, que ya no le veía. Tenía la cabeza baja y sus ojos estaban fijos en otro sitio. Estaba avergonzado.

Hide bufó.

"Eso es simple. No tiene lengua, ninguna de mis creaciones la tiene"

Eso causó un revuelo general. Todos se veían entre sí y hablaban a grandes voces, preguntándose qué quería decir con que Luka era una de sus creaciones. John hizo un mohín, molesto, y murmuró entre dientes que era un monstruo. Luka no alzó la cabeza cuando Hide reveló ese detalle. Sherlock lo miró. Era un niño inocente aunque fuera mayor que él, debía estar avergonzado y seguro quería irse de allí lo más pronto posible, eso lo revelaban sus manos: apretaban nerviosamente el borde de su camisa larga y sus ojos veían a todos lados, buscando un sitio por donde salir.

Eso Allan también lo vio y para la sorpresa de muchos comenzó a reconfortarlo, hablándole bajo y tomando sus manos para que se relajara. No estaba preocupado por el _cómo _hablarían, en cambio le decía que estaba bien y que juntos podrían aprender las señales de los mudos para poder comunicarse.

Gustavo apareció entre la multitud, que no se callaba, e intervino. Hide no esperó a escucharlo y bufó por la nariz. Con un simple girón de talones entró nuevamente en la tienda de Gustavo. Él cirquero lo ignoró antes de iniciar su discurso.

"Hey… cálmense" tenía una sonrisa enorme en la cara. Sherlock ladeó la cabeza y luego abrió los ojos: Ya lo sabía. Gustavo ya sabía que Luka no podría hablar y por eso estaba tan tranquilo. Las voces fueron callándose mientras el cirquero hablaba. "Quizás no sea capaz de hablar, pero eso es lo de menos. Uno de nuestros miembros ha vuelto y estamos completos una vez más".

Su voz calmada y cálida ejerció un efecto inmediato sobre el circo, cuya ira y miedo hacia Hide y sus inseguridades sobre Luka desaparecieron y pronto volvieron a despeinarlo con cariño y sonreírle, haciendo que el chico también sonriera bajo la máscara quirúrgica. Incluso Sherlock sintió una extraña sensación de paz que en su vida sólo había sentido cuando se quedaba meditando durante la noche y en silencio.

"¡Recuerden que mañana es nuestro acto del Cirque!" dijo dando un aplauso. "Estaremos una semana aquí, una función día tras día, y no hemos siquiera armado la carpa. ¡Tenemos que prepararnos!"

En seguida conformó los equipos de trabajo. Ren, Cormac, Alexander y Bertha (2) ayudarían a armar la carpa roja y blanca que serviriría como teatro. Una vez estuviese hecha, Truska, Allan, Luka, y los humanos ayudarían a adornar y arreglar el interior: el amueblado para los espectadores, el escenario dónde se presentarían y los bastidores para ellos. John y él, en cambio, buscarían la comida de las personitas, las cuales al parecer harían un acto durante la presentación. De igual forma era John el encargado de aquellas criaturas.

John miró al cirquero algo inquieto, movía sus manos de atrás hacia adelante y de vez en cuando abría la boca antes de volver a cerrarla, inseguro de lo que iba a decir. Desde que Gustavo comenzó a hablar de la presentación del día siguiente había empezado a sentirse nervioso y ver a todos lados. Sherlock sabía qué era lo que tenía a John de esa manera. De hecho, se preguntó qué sería de su presentación en cuanto se hizo público el que Luka no tenía lengua.

Apenas tuvo la oportunidad el hombre lobo tomó del brazo a Gustavo.

"Gus, sobre mi presentación…" empezó a decir y se relamió los labios. El cirquero pronto se giró y lo miró. Negó con la cabeza e hizo un ademán con las manos, indicándole que se apresurara. No se soltó.

"John, cariño, puedes decirme después. Deberías empezar a buscar la comida de las personitas, que no es poca y si quieres practicar necesitas ese tiempo." Intentó irse pero John apretó su brazo con algo más de fuerza, haciendo que se quejara e impidiéndole el escape. "¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡John, me haces daño!"

"Gus, ¡mi compañero no habla!" dijo alzando la voz más de lo normal. Luka alzó la cabeza desde donde se encontraba al escucharlo y luego vio a otro sitio, apenado. Debía de estar pensado que sólo traía muchos problemas, pensó Sherlock.

El cirquero lo miró y parpadeó un par de veces. Aparentaba no haberse puesto a pensar en ese detalle. Se cruzó de brazos y ladeó la cabeza, haciendo como si le buscara una solución a ese problema.

No sabía cuan equivocado estaba.

"Pues…" y como quien no quiere la cosa llevó su mirada hasta Sherlock y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Oh-oh… "¡Sherly será tu compañero!" _¡¿Sherly?!_

"Q… ¡¿Qué?!" gritó Sherlock. Gustavo mantenía esa enorme y alegre sonrisa en sus labios. John ladeó la boca pero no habló y no parecía una mueca de desagrado. De hecho, de molestarle el tema ya se habría alzado. Sintió un ligero tic en su ojo derecho. Lo… ¿¡Lo estaba considerando!? "¡Espere! No puedo hacerlo".

Gustavo rió. Estaba disfrutándolo. "¿Sí? ¿Por qué? Con tu grito acabas de demostrar que tienes una buena voz para hablarle al público. ¡Y no tienes ningún otro tipo de problema, a simple vista!"

¡Se hacía el idiota, pero estaba seguro que lo había planeado desde el inicio! Miró a John, buscando algún tipo de apoyo. En cambió lo encontró curvando los labios, tratando en todo lo sagrado de no reírse de su situación. Jodido bastardo.

Vio a todos lados, buscando algo con lo que escudarse. Trató de recordar el acto que presenció del Cirque, tenía que haber algo que impidiera su presentación al día siguiente. Sabía que le había prometido a Gustavo que a cambio de su estadía haría cualquier cosa que le pidieran. Pero ahora mismo le estaba pidiendo hacer el ridículo, fingir que controlaba a una supuesta bestia frente a un grupo de espectadores. ¡Y eso no iba a hacerlo!

Frunció el ceño, pensando. En aquel acto… todos salvo John (por obvias razones) llevaban un traje. Algunos no eran la gran cosa, aunque estaban mucho mejor vestidos que como lo estaba actualmente. Es más, sólo tenía dos mudas y ya iba unos días usando la misma. Miró a Gustavo y se cruzó de brazos, alzando la cabeza con autosuficiencia.

"Todos tienen un traje que los caracteriza. Yo no tengo más ropa que esta y otra muda, todas sucias. No permitirá que su circo se arruine con mi imagen" Pensó que había ganado. Gustavo infló una de sus mejillas, haciendo como si pensaba y luego le sonrió.

"De la ropa no te preocupes. Truska se encargará de ello, yo le digo" Demonios. Ahora el que tenía la sonrisa socarrona era el cirquero. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, se había quedado sin un argumento válido. Gustavo rió, divertido. "¡No se diga más! Actuarás con John quieras o no. Le diré a Luka que los ayude cuando estén listos. Ahora vayan, busquen comida para mis personitas o se les dificultará ensayar más tarde" Prácticamente a empujones los envió a hacer su labor mientras él se quedaba con los que armaban la carpa.

No sabía si había hecho la decisión correcta la noche anterior, pero Sherlock estaba odiando como estaba saliendo su futuro en esos momentos.

* * *

John no dejaba de carcajear mientras llevaba gallinas muertas de la mano a donde se encontraba Sherlock. Éste lo fulminó con la mirada, aunque igualmente abrió la bolsa negra en donde estaban metiendo la comida de las personitas.

Una vez más se encontraban robando los animales al granjero vecino. No estaba muy al corriente de su granja al parecer, pues con todo lo que se habían estado llevando aquellas dos semanas debió haber notado que de sus animales y sus verduras comenzaban a faltar en números. Hasta una persona de pocas luces era capaz de comprender que aquellas desapariciones se debían a sus vecinos nómadas. Aún así, no había quejas. ¿Quizás había ido a quejarse y se encontró con Alexander Ribs sin su chaleco? Era algo divertido de pensar.

Pero esos no eran momentos para divertirse. Al menos no para Sherlock, que estaba con un humor de perros desde la sentencia de Gustavo. Hasta hubiese aceptado un veredicto de culpabilidad en un juzgado si en verdad hubiese cometido algún crimen. Y el tener a John riéndose cada vez que veía su cara solo empeoraba las cosas.

"Voy a matarte mientras duermes, Watson" dijo arrastrando las palabras. John reía aunque no era ninguna broma.

"No te lo tomes así, _Sherly_" Oh, Watson. Estaba cavando su tumba. "Lo harás bien, estoy seguro. Tu cara es lo suficientemente siniestra para crisparle los nervios a alguien" y volvió a carcajearse, huyendo rápidamente a un sitio más alejado y seguro para su vida.

Sherlock bufó por la nariz, molesto, y lo siguió. Estaba pensando en cómo demonios iba a hacer con el acto. Nunca había actuado en su vida, al menos no en frente de una multitud de personas y no si no sacaba nada de provecho con la actuación. Evidentemente, con fingir que controlaba a una especie de lobo gigante no conseguía más que cierta fama. Y la fama no le importaba. Mientras menos llamara la atención, era mejor para él. No, no quería subir al escenario.

Además, no quería admitirlo pero sí se sentía algo nervioso respecto a eso.

Lo mejor era terminar rápido con la cacería y ponerse a ensayar cuando antes. Siguió a John, que se había dirigido a unos árboles de fruta que había plantado el granjero. No buscaba frutas, dudaba mucho que las personitas fueran omnívoras. Caminó un poco más y se introdujo en ese pequeño bosque.

En efecto, allí estaba. Agachado frente a un manzano, John tenía su brazo enterrado en una madriguera de conejo. Se mordía la lengua y no dejaba de moverlo en su interior. Finalmente sonrió y sacó su brazo. En su mano, clavados en sus cinco garras, había cinco pequeñas crías de conejo muertas. Eran casi recién nacidos y las garras que los atravesaron eran suficientes para darles una muerte instantánea. Su sangre salía de sus heridas, recorriendo los dedos de John con lentitud.

A veces le costaba creer como alguien tan estúpidamente humano como él era capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas que una persona común consideraría crueles. Entonces recordaba que en sus venas corría la información genética de un lobo y llegaba a la conclusión que seguía su instinto sin reparar en una reflexión previa. Como un animal.

Se preguntó si eso no podría resultar peligroso para los que se encontraban en su entorno. Después de todo, Allan lo era.

John pronto reparó en su presencia en el sitio. Le sonrió y depositó los cuerpos de los conejitos en la bolsa. Sin notarlo (esperaba) lamió de sus dedos los restos de sangre de sus víctimas mientras lo veía.

"¿Sigues molesto?" preguntó. No esperó a que respondiera, de seguro su mueca en su rostro habló por él. "Hablemos de otra cosa, entonces. ¿A qué crees que se refería Hide con que Luka formaba parte de su creaciones?"

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco. "Tú también lo pensaste, ¿no?" dijo despacio. John ladeó la boca, confirmó su teoría. "Es obvio. Luka revivió de la misma manera en la que las personitas son creadas. Sólo míralo: sus cicatrices, el hecho de que no puede hablar…Le quitó la lengua por estética, porque no existe una personita que tenga una. Es su firma" lo miró. "Y eso significa que las personitas son hechas con las almas de los muertos".

John no habló durante unos segundos, viéndolo fijamente luego de sus explicaciones. Luego decidió volver a su trabajo y metió una vez más el brazo en la madriguera, buscando por más crías de conejo.

"De ser así como dices" no, John. Si dudaba de su teoría tenía que replicarle con otra, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. "… ¿Crees que recordarían algo de su vida pasada?... ¡Ay!" Se quejó y miró molesto la madriguera. Seguramente la madre de los conejos le había mordido la mano.

Negó con la cabeza.

"No lo creo. De ser así intentarían escapar, nadie con sentido común luego de revivir se quedaría sirviendo a alguien más. No…" suspiró y se acercó, abriendo la bolsa y dejando que metiera ahora a la madre de las criaturas. De alguna forma consiguió romperle el cuello dentro de la madriguera y pudo sacarla. "Estoy seguro que son conscientes de lo que les sucede alrededor, sin embargo no recuerdan nada y desde su re-nacimiento son enseñadas a servir a Hide. Luka sería una excepción y sólo porque el objetivo de revivirlo era la felicidad de Allan" Concluyó y cerró la bolsa al ver que ya estaba llena.

No le dijo a John que había algo en todo ese tema que lo inquietaba. _¿Por qué lo hizo? _Hide era del tipo de persona que no hacía algo sin recibir nada a cambio, mas le dijo a Gustavo que no le iba a pedir nada. Significaba que con el solo renacimiento de Luka ya obtendría beneficios. El qué se trataba era un misterio que no sabía cómo resolver, salvo espiándolo. El problema era que hacerlo conllevaría a perder la cabeza.

Le pasó la bolsa a John, ya pesada, una vez que se levantó y se sacudió el brazo lleno de tierra. Habían metido una gran variedad de animales allí. Ovejas, zorros, gallinas, sus huevos y conejos. Esperaban que aquella bolsa pesada fuera suficiente para satisfacer a una veintena de personitas (que se acabaron la basura de dos semanas en un día) por al menos dos o tres días. Era carne, de alguna forma tenía que llenarlos más.

El hablar de Hide le había hecho distraerse del asunto que le estaba preocupando: su presentación en el circo. Por supuesto pronto llegó a su mente y ladeó la boca, no convencido aún e incluso inseguro. John lo miró y posó una mano en su hombro.

"Lo harás bien, Sherlock. Sólo necesitamos ensayar antes, ¿sí?"

Eso intentaba pensar. Con la bolsa a cuestas John y él caminaron nuevamente camino a la aldea. De lejos se veía una enorme carpa de circo ya armada, con sus colores vivos resplandeciendo gracias al Sol. Durante su cacería la carpa ya había sido armada y el equipo a cargo de la decoración y ambientación debía estar dentro haciendo su trabajo. Parecía de esas carpas enormes que aparecían en las caricaturas para niños o en revistas, aunque en Londres no había así.

No les tomó mucho tiempo llegar. Se dirigieron a la tienda de las personitas, la más alejada del resto. Sin embargo al llegar notaron que ya estaba abierta, con la lona amarrada a los lados para evitar que se cerrara. Era innecesario el mirar hacia adentro para saber que las criaturas no se encontraran allí. John hizo una mueca de disgusto.

"Gus debe estar usándolas como ayuda con todo esto. Dejémoslo en la cocina y ya verán que harán con ella" dijo acomodando la bolsa en sus brazos que con cada paso se deslizaba de sus dedos.

Asintió y emprendieron otra vez el camino, entrando a la aldea y esquivando a todas las personas que iban de allá para acá. Allan y Ren pasaron junto a ellos, llevando varias sillas apiladas a donde se encontraba la carpa al otro lado de la aldea, evitando así que las personas cruzaran por allí durante su llegada. Detrás de ellos pasaron un grupo de personitas, cinco quizás, llevando cada una de cuatro cojines de las sillas. Pensó que a ese paso no terminarían nunca, lo más lógico era que habían más personitas buscando las sillas.

También se cruzaron con Kelly y otras personas cuyos nombres desconocía, aunque uno debía ser el esposo de la pelirroja por el anillo en su dedo. Kelly llevaba algo parecido a una lona roja doblada en sus brazos y todos los demás una caja cerrada, no pudieron ver su contenido. Se dirigían de igual manera a la Carpa. Uno de los hombres le dijo a John que si iba a ensayar que por favor se desnudara en un sitio dónde no pudiesen verlo. Sherlock alzó una ceja en desconcierto y John sólo farfulló algo entre dientes, fastidiado.

Luego pasó Luka. Llevaba lazos en sus manos coloridos y alegres, lo que le hacía preguntarse el cómo estaban adornando un circo en donde se presentarían freaks. John, como pudo, acomodó la bolsa bajo su brazo y tomó a Luka del hombro.

"Luka." Éste lo miró parpadeando con sus grandes ojos. Aun resultaba incómodo verlo con sus cicatrices, sobre todo la de su cara. Era fácil de entender llevando apenas un día con vida. "¿Podrías ir más tarde a mi tienda para ensayar con Sherlock y conmigo?" En un principio parecía descolocado, había olvidado que ahora su compañero era Sherlock. Cuando lo entendió sonrió debajo de la máscara y asintió con la cabeza. Luka volvió a su trabajo, corriendo (o dando saltos) hacia la carpa y John y él continuaron hacia su destino.

Al llegar al comedor pensaron que quizás no habría nadie adentro, puesto que los encargados estaban igual de ocupados con la presentación que los demás, por lo que cruzaron la lona que cubría la entrada sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero al entrar notaron que no estaba tan solo: había una mujer.

Era de baja estatura aunque los tacones con los que vestía la hacían lucir más alta. Usaba un esmoquin femenino sin su saco, quedando solo con la camisa arremangada en sus codos y un cravat en su cuello. Tenía el cabello castaño, largo y tomado en una cola de caballo. Estaba tomando nota de lo que al parecer quedaba en el comedor de comida y no se percató de ellos hasta que John dejó la bolsa en el suelo, haciendo ruido. Entonces los miró y sus ojos dorados se clavaron en ellos.

No podía ser…

"Ah, Gus. No esperaba verte así" dijo John con una sonrisa mientras Sherlock intentaba salir del trauma que le había causado la (actualmente) directora. Gus les sonrió.

"Terminaron por lo que puedo ver" se acercó hacia donde estaban y con un pie empujó un poco la bolsa. Ladeó la boca. "Uhm… no creo que sea suficiente para poco más de un día. Pero está bien, entiendo tu impaciencia" Luego lo vio a él y alargó su sonrisa. Parecía estarse divirtiendo con el tema de su acto. "Vayan a ensayar antes que se haga más tarde."

Sherlock frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para decirle algo pero pronto John lo jaló del brazo y lo sacó de la tienda. Se cruzó de brazos y bufó, caminando otra vez junto al otro, sin hablarle y claramente enojado por ser obligado a hacer algo que no se le apetecía. John trataba de no reírse durante su camino hacia la tienda, pero de vez en cuando se le salían algunas carcajadas que conllevaban a bufidos molestos suyos.

Luka los estaba esperando cuando llegaron. Estaba sentado en una de las hamacas (_Mi hamaca_, pensó Sherlock) y se alegró al verlos entrar, quizás llevaba algo de rato solo y Luka no se veía como una persona que disfrutara de su propia soledad. Movió los pies y se bajó. Le sorprendía como esa persona era mayor que él.

John sonrió ante la alegría de Luka y para sorpresa de Sherlock comenzó a desvestirse, tirando la ropa hacia Luka, que la atajaba con gran agilidad y como si estuviera acostumbrado a ello. Sherlock intentó pensar en una explicación lógica de porqué de repente se desvestía pero no concluyó en una.

"…John" dijo nada más y con ello pidiendo una explicación. Una vez quedó vistiendo nada más su ropa interior John se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.

"Cuando me hago lobo me hago más grande. Rompería mi ropa si me la dejara puesta" ladeó una sonrisa y se dirigió a la jaula, aquella que tenía su nombre grabado en la base.

Luka no esperó y se dirigió al baúl de John que se encontraba al lado de la mesita. Lo abrió, metió la ropa que recién se había sacado el hombre lobo y revolvió un poco sus cosas antes de sacar una gruesa y pesada soga. La cargó como pudo en sus brazos y la llevó hacia donde se encontraba John. Fue allí cuando Sherlock consiguió vislumbrar una vez más, gracias a la poca luz del Sol que la lona dejaba entrar, el brillo metálico de las cintas rojas del albino. Y esta vez sí se percató de lo que era.

Colgado cerca del codo de Luka, en donde terminaban los giros de las cintas… ¿era un gancho? Un anzuelo, podría decir mejor.

Intentó pensar en ello pero un grito de júbilo lo hizo distraerse y en seguida girar la cabeza hacia el sitio donde provino el sonido. Era John, quién si no. Había conseguido amarrar aquella soga que Luka le dio en la jaula. Recordó que en el acto había arrastrado la jaula de John hacia el escenario y…

Oh, no.

"…No" dijo y se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado. "Me niego. No voy a llevarte por allí con la jaula"

John bufó. "Tienes qué. Es la entrada, es lo que le da el toque de misterio, ¿sabes? No puedo aparecer allí de repente, no hay forma"

"No me importa. Ya es mucho que haga el ridículo, no pienso llevarte de la mano al escenario"

"¡Estás haciendo el ridículo ahora, Sherlock!"

Luka los miró discutir y negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Abrió la boca debajo de la máscara pero no salió más que un vago sonido. Luego apretó los puños y emitió una especie de gruñido. John ladeó la cabeza y Sherlock no se quedó atrás, era obviamente difícil para él el comunicarse sin hablar. Los vio a ambos y resopló por la nariz.

Con las manos primero se señaló a sí mismo. Luego dirigió su dedo y apuntó a la jaula plateada. "¿Vas a llevar la jaula tú?" preguntó John y Luka asintió, volviendo a sonreír. Seguramente había "hablado" con la directora temprano. De hecho, la jaula tenía un peso considerable y qué decir de la soga para arrastrarla, era increíble que alguien como Luka sí pudiera con el peso. Podría parecer inocente e incluso un poco idiota, pero Luka poseía una gran fuerza que no era compatible con su físico.

Al ver que estaba resuelto el problema de quien llevaría la jaula, John terminó de desvestirse y se quitó su ropa interior. Parecía cómodo y eso le hacía preguntarse cuantas veces se había desvestido hasta quedar totalmente desnudo frente a alguien. Luka también parecía cómodo, siendo su compañero anterior era normal.

"Bien…" empezó a decir John y quedó frente a él. "Voy a transformarme ahora. Dado que no te podré hablar y Luka menos, te diré lo que tienes que hacer. Tienes que fingir que me controlas, cómo lo hiciste cuando veníamos hace dos semanas." No, esa vez no fingía. El que fingía era él. "Iremos fuera a ensayar, es mejor. Es simple. ¿De acuerdo?" dijo sonriéndole antes de cerrar sus ojos.

Era la primera vez que lo veía transformarse frente a sus ojos. Un rugido gutural e inhumano salió de su garganta y su forma empezó a cambiar. El pelo le crecía de los brazos, piernas, cabeza y pecho. Su mandíbula se alargó y sus orejas volvieron a crecer de su cabeza. Del inferior de su espalda creció una larga y peluda cola. Las garras de sus manos y pies se alargaron hasta ser puntiagudas y gruesas y así también la forma de sus pies y manos, engordando y conformando la forma de unas patas. Escuchó como sus huesos de estiraban debajo de su piel y el suelo bajo sus patas crujía, todo esto acompañado de sus gruñidos agonizantes. Tragó saliva.

Pronto tuvo a un lobo de poco más de un metro y medio de altura frente a él, pero enorme y que si se levantaba en ambas patas traseras sería capaz de alcanzar los dos metros. El lobo dorado gruñó ligeramente y sacudió la cabeza. Sherlock se acercó un poco y alzó su mano, justo como hizo en el acto. La acercó con lentitud y tocó su cabeza. Sonrió.

"¿Te dolió?" No iba a recibir una respuesta más compleja que un gruñido del hombre lobo. Obviamente le había dolido y aun siendo humano no iba a dignarse en responder esa pregunta.

Luka sonrió al ver al lobo y se dirigió hacia la jaula. Tomó la soga y se la acomodó en el hombro para comenzar a arrastrar el pesado objeto, aunque no se quejaba. Sherlock respiró y exhaló, ya iban a comenzar a ensayar.

Sintió entonces como algo peludo y enorme se metía entre sus piernas. Se removió y en cuestión de segundos se vio recostado en la espalda del hombre lobo y siendo llevado afuera de la tienda, seguido de Luka con la jaula. Murmuró algo entre dientes y se acomodó sobre John, haciendo como si lo cabalgara y viendo hacia donde se dirigían, un poco más lejos de la aldea.

Iba a ser una tarde larga.

* * *

(1): En Darren Shan's Saga no especifican un color (creo. La leí hace más de dos años) pero dado que es especial imagino que tiene uno dado que no son máscaras normales.

(2): Releyendo el primer libro (_El tenebroso Cirque du Freak_, ya saben de donde saqué mi título) me di cuenta que se llamaba Gertha y no Bertha. Mi primera intención fue corregirlo, pero dado que se trataban de 11 capítulos con más de _30.000 palabras _, buscar de esas treinta mil unas diez veces que la nombré, decidí dejarlo así pero anotar que su verdadero nombre es Gertha Teeth.

03/10: Pensé publicar este fin de semana pero me salió un viaje desprevenido. Con suerte para el próximo miercoles estará terminado y beteado.


	12. Recordando

_StudyInMara: _Les debo una disculpa enorme. Usualmente tardo dos semanas, pero me vi complicada con temas de la universidad y estuve no disponible por una semana. Sin embargo, el siguiente mes voy a estar ocupada con mi mudanza. Puedo escribir el capítulo pero nada me asegura tener el tiempo de transcribirlo. Así que posiblemente no me vean por un rato, pero les puedo asegurar que al menos les tendré dos listos y trataré de volver a mi capítulo semanal.

Dado que no muchos conocen la Saga de Darren Shan y que el fic tiene personajes originales, quería dejar en claro cuáles son de Darren Shan y cuáles son míos. La ambientación del fic (Cirque, vampiros, vampanezes), Truska, Cormac, Alexander, Gertha y las personitas le pertenecen a Darren Shan, así como algunos vampiros futuros (ups, spoiler). El plot –obviamente-, Gus, Ren, Allan, Luka y Hide me pertenecen a mí, personajes que llevo creando desde hace años (Salvo Ren y Allan que pertenecen a una persona muy especial para mí).

Con respecto a un review, que preguntaba si existiría una relación romántica entre John y Sherlock…bueno, tengo que responderlo, pero posiblemente haya spoilers. En un principio ésa fue la idea del fanfic, era Johnlock (de hecho hay una parte muy Johnlock en este capítulo) después de todo. **Pero** al terminar de planear todo el plot me di cuenta que _no había espacio para establecer una relación entre ellos. _Hay drama, no puedo meter de repente un capítulo todo smut entre ellos, ése es mi dilema. Por lo que luego de rebuscar mucho en mi mente y acomodar algunas cosas, conseguí crear un plot en donde ellos _se ve_ que se gustan, pero no habrá tiempo de una relación. Habrá algunas personas que seguramente sabrán a lo que me refiero.

Sin más parloteos, el capítulo. ¡Gracias por su paciencia!

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

El ensayo duró más de lo que había sido planeado. El resplandor del Sol fue apagándose lentamente conforme se ocultaba en el horizonte, y aún entonces se encontraban practicando cada mínimo detalle del acto: cómo debía mover sus manos de una manera que resultara increíble y todo lo que debía decirse sobre el supuesto hipnotismo de John antes de comenzar con el acto en sí.

Fueron horas extenuantes. Cada vez que Sherlock intentaba sentarse y detenerse (porque detestaba hacer la cosas una y otra vez), John lo empujaba con el hocico y lo obligaba a levantarse y continuar con lo que se convirtió en su responsabilidad. Luka los miraba sentado en una roca con una sonrisa, de vez en cuando se levantaba y, junto a Sherlock, le demostraba los gestos y movimientos de manos que debía hacer para hacerlo todo real y a la vez increíble.

No fue sino hasta las doce de la madrugada cuando decidieron volver a la aldea e irse a dormir, cada quien por su lado. Estuvieron casi medio día ensayando. Sherlock se sentía exhausto, arrastraba sus pies al caminar y peleaba consigo mismo para poder mantener sus ojos abiertos. Podía parecer nada para alguien tan activo como él pero el ensayo llegó su cuerpo al límite, considerando que la noche anterior no había dormido era comprensible su estado actual. Lo único que rondaba su mente era el llegar a su hamaca y dormir.

Había perdido su cena, lo que contribuía a su mal aspecto y humor: él, que no solía comer en días mientras vivía en Londres, fue obligado a tener sus tres comidas al día en la aldea y ahora se había acostumbrado a esa rutina. Su estómago rugía, rogando por piedad. Aún queriendo ir a comer sus pies no iban a ayudarlo. Más fuerte era su voluntad por ir a dormir; podía esperar al desayuno.

Al llegar a la tienda no supo más de lo que había alrededor. Fueron dos pasos los que dio, intentando aproximarse a su hamaca, y terminó cayendo de lado cual roble. Se golpeó fuerte contra el suelo frío, húmedo y poco pastoso, lo que no impidió que durmiera de manera inmediata y placentera.

Durmió una noche completa sin interrupciones y sin sueños.

Despertó cerca del mediodía. La luz del Sol iluminaba el techo de su tienda y empezaba a calentarla lentamente por dentro. Los preparativos de la gran función de la tarde estaban terminados. La aldea estaba tranquila y en silencio, cada quien debía estar en su tienda preparándose para su acto.

Los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron despacio. Vio alrededor con un aire de pereza en todo su cuerpo. A pesar de todo el tiempo que durmió en un sitio y en una posición que pudieron haber sido mejores, no quería levantarse y creía que si volvía a cerrar los ojos, aunque sea por un segundo, era capaz de dormir profundamente una vez más. De nuevo recordó porque no le gustaba dormir, odiaba que su cuerpo tardara tanto en volver a su estado normal activo.

Sintió como algo –o alguien– respiraba sonoramente a sus espaldas. Giró su cuerpo y miró a su acompañante de aquella noche. El hombre lobo estaba acostado de lado junto a él. Dormía aún, su boca estaba abierta y su lengua, fuera de ella, estaba estirada en el suelo. Sherlock podría jurar que sus ronquidos se escuchaban afuera, incluso sin estarlo. Sonrió para sí y observó ahora la enorme y peluda pata que tenía descansando encima de él y que fue su cobijo durante la noche. De hecho, la calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo era relajante y de su agrada para su asombro. No le importaría quedarse allí un rato más.

Pero quedarse acostado más tiempo significaba que le costaría levantarse luego. Hizo un esfuerzo y empujó la pesada pata de John hasta poder dejarla de lado y liberarse de aquella prisión peluda. Se sentó en el suelo y se revolvió el cabello con sus dedos. Definitivamente no iba a dormir en un buen tiempo, era un completo fastidio el que su cuerpo no respondiera como quería que lo hiciese.

"John…" Bostezó y movió como pudo a la gran bestia dormida. No fue suficiente, lo poco que consiguió fue que carrara el hocico, recogiendo así su lengua del suelo. Suspiró y volvió a moverlo, esta vez clavando más sus dedos en su piel. "John, levántate. No es una opción"

En un principio John no hizo ningún movimiento y su acompañante estuvo a nada de levantarse e irse pues esperar no se le apetecía. Entonces abrió los ojos, para su sorpresa, y respiró profundamente, algo agitado quizás por la forma en la que fue despertado. Sherlock miró su mano, observando fascinado como ella, con sus dedos aún clavados en su piel, subía y bajaba conforme la respiración del lobo se normalizaba. Sintió en sus dedos que el calor corporal de John se había incrementado, pero no los apartó. Pensó que, de haberlo conocido en Londres, él habría sido un objetivo desde el primer momento y sería la única persona a la que habría dejado entrar en su casa, con el único propósito de estudiarlo.

Y vio cómo su brazo de repente desaparecía entre las fauces de la enorme bestia.

Sherlock parpadeó un par de veces, como si estuviese intentando comprender la situación, antes de sentir como cada membrana de su cuerpo se paralizaba debido al dolor repentino en su brazo y como lentamente estaba cayendo presa del pánico. Fue todo en cuestión de segundos: los ojos rojos de John brillaron, sus pupilas se contrajeron y en un parpadeo se incorporó y tragó su brazo hasta su codo, hincando sus dientes en su brazo.

Sintió miedo. Una vez más las imágenes de aquella noche se cruzaron en su cabeza, atormentándole con ese momento. Pero esta vez no era la mujer, era él. Y esta vez no era Allan el que le arrancaba el brazo de un mordisco, era John. Se imaginó en su sitio, palideciendo lentamente mientras se desangraba por la muñeca cercenada. Las náuseas revolvieron su estómago.

Con la misma rapidez con la que ese lado bestia se hizo aparecer, John volvió a la normalidad y soltó su brazo. Pequeños hilos de sangre brotaron de dos pequeños agujeros en donde había alcanzado a clavar sus incisivos (la boca de John era muy grande y el brazo de Sherlock muy flaco y pequeño). El propio John no podía comprender lo que acaba de suceder; lo veía inquieto, preocupado y asustado. ¿Por qué? ¿Le habría sucedido algo similar anteriormente?

Sherlock escuchó como el latido que rebotaba en su pecho se calmaba y recuperaba su pulso normal. Su respiración también se tranquilizó pero su mirada estaba perdida, viendo a ningún punto en la habitación y hundida en el pánico que acababa de vivir.

No se calmó por completo hasta pasados unos minutos, cuando cayó en cuenta (por fin) que su brazo había sido liberado, que seguía estando dentro de la tienda y que en algún momento John había salido. Estaba solo, salvo por el graznido del cuervo ocasional que solía acomodarse en el techo de la tienda.

Abrazó sus piernas y apoyó su frente en sus rodillas. De vez en cuando temblaba y entonces suspiraba para tratar de calmarse, como si liberando el aire podría ser capaz de liberar aquel extraño sentimiento: _el miedo_. Se preguntaba cómo cayó tan bajo debido a aquello: se había paralizado y había dejado que el terror bombeara en sus venas durante el ataque de John. ¿Qué habría sucedido si él no hubiese recobrado la cordura? Habría acabado como la chica del acto, de seguro, o peor.

Escuchó una voz que provenía fuera de la tienda. Alzó la cabeza y observó la entrada de la lona con una mirada fría y detenida; en su mente le gustaría que sólo así se cerrara e impidiera el paso de indeseadas visitas en aquel momento. Sin embargo eso no era posible (al menos para él) y esa voz se intensificaba cuanto más se acercaba a su destino.

"¡Voy tan rápido como puedo, John!" la voz de la persona que menos ansiaba ver precisamente. Gustavo, aún como mujer, atravesó la lona y entró en su tienda. En sus brazos tenía una cajita blanca que supo inmediatamente que era un kit de primeros auxilios y que debía contener más de esas cosas extrañas e ilógicas, como el hilo naranja que cosía la piel y recobraba la vida de cualquiera zona cercenada. Su rostro gritaba preocupación por todos sus poros: sus cejas estaban curveadas, se mordía el labio –debido al estrés que el hombre lobo debió causarle- y con sus dedos jugaba con el broche que cerraba la caja, un diminuto, interminable y fastidoso _clic, clic, clic _que perforaba en sus oídos. Sí, su percepción y deducción seguía intacto. "Sherlock, ¿cómo estás?"

Una pregunta idiota proveniente de un idiota nublado en su estrés. Se acercó a él sin esperar una respuesta irónica y se agachó a su lado. Detrás de ella entró John, posicionándose en seguida junto a la directora. Éste empezó a olfatearlo, revisando que aquella fuera la única herida que le había causado. De vez en cuando soltaba un apenas audible gemido ahogado, tratando de disculparse con eso.

Gustavo dejó el pequeño kit en el suelo y lo abrió. En efecto, allí estaba enrollado en un carrete estaba el hilo naranja con su aguja. Había, además, la bolsita con los polvillos que usó también con aquel accidente y varios frascos con líquidos extraños y etiquetadas con un idioma desconocido para él. Aliviado, se percató que había un frasco de alcohol y algunas vendas. La directora tomó su brazo y lo inspeccionó, apretando los labios. Aquella imagen del cirquero frío que manejó cuidadosamente el accidente con la mujer parecía lejana junto a la directora, que estaba nerviosa mientras lo examinaba. ¿Se debía a que esta vez se trataba de alguien que sí le importaba?

Ella suspiró y tomó el frasco de alcohol con dos motas de algodón. "John, pensé que le habías arrancado algo. No vuelvas a asustarme así" dijo. Las mojó y limpió la sangre de las heridas que fueron causadas por John; un irritante y agudo dolor recorrió su brazo, no hizo ninguna mueca y luego esperó a que lo vendara. Mientras lo hacía, explicó que no se veía grave y que la mordida de John no era venenosa, más de todas formas lo más seguro era ir a ver a Ren, que fue un doctor antes de haber sido raptado como conejillo de indias. Hablaba rápido, sin enredar la lengua, y su voz potencialmente chillona gracias su género femenino actual se mezclaba con el constante olfateo de John y su ocasional chillido. Sherlock cerró los ojos e intentó ubicarse en un sitio más placentero. No fue capaz.

Empezó a sentirse agobiado y _fastidiado._

De forma brusca apartó su brazo de las manos de la directora una vez terminó de vendarlo y se levantó. Tanto ella como John lo vieron perplejo. Para ellos, cualquier cosa que saliese de la boca de Sherlock era inesperada. Bufó por la nariz y se acomodó el cuello de su camisa morada, ya desteñida por el uso que le había dado. Los miró luego con la cabeza alzada. "Déjenme solo" dijo con firmeza y frialdad.

La paciencia de Gustavo se mantuvo impasible como siempre era y lo observó calmada desde su sitio, al lado de un hombre lobo que no poseía su misma tranquilidad. "Sherlock…calma. Tratamos de ayudarte. John es tu amigo y se preocupa por ti, por eso fue a– " no la dejó terminar.

"No necesito su ayuda" exclamó y se dio la vuelta, caminó hacia la entrada dispuesto a salir. Oh, pero aún le quedaba más por decir. Al llegar a la lona la abrió un poco con sus dedos largo y luego los miró, despectivo, por encima del hombro. "Y, por si no lo has notado, yo _no tengo amigos_" arrastró cada palabra de esa frase y salió de la tienda.

Nadie se acercó a Sherlock mientras se dirigía con pasos ágiles al Comedor. Nunca lo habían visto tan enfadado y había que admitir que él tampoco era una persona de una paciencia infinita por lo que más de una vez lo habían visto molesto, pero no a tal magnitud.

Un preocupado Luka trató de acercarse a él con el fin de entablar una conversación sobre el problema que lo tenía así. Allan lo atajó del brazo a tiempo y le aconsejó que no se le acercara mientras estuviera en ese estado. Fue una bendición, de hecho: no sabía que podría haberle dicho al sensible Luka de haberlo tocado o seguido y no le apetecía perder su brazo _de verdad _debido a un incontrolable semi-cocodrilo y su furia.

Llegó al Comedor con el fin de hacer callar a su estómago, que no dejaba de rugir pidiendo sustancia, y no porque de verdad quisiera comer. Entró apartando de un manotazo la lona de la entrada, se sentó en el medio de la larga mesa y empezó a comer lo que había sobrado del almuerzo, que seguía en la mesa: un poco de conejo asado, bollos, algunas verduras y media jarra de jugo de moras. No había más personas que los humanos recogiendo los platos y ollas vacías de la mesa. Debió haberles sorprendido cuando lo vieron entrar, pero no dijeron nada y solo lo dejaron comer, saliendo del Comedor para volver a entrar a recoger en cuanto terminara.

Comía rápido, buscando poder terminar y por ende salir de allí pronto. Estaba molesto, terriblemente fastidiado. Lo que lo tenía así no era el haber sido atacado. No, lo que tenía a Sherlock de aquella manera era la forma en la que había reaccionado a la mordida. El haberse quedado estático cuando lo inteligente era intentar liberarse. El haber sentido pánico…y todo por un ataque vio, que ni siquiera fue una amenaza a él –en un principio-.

Mordió con fiereza un pedazo de pan. Pánico, ¡pánico! Pudo haber perdido un brazo y todo por haber caído presa del miedo. Le enfadaba enormemente como aquel ataque le afectaba aún después del tiempo que llevaba en el circo. ¡No fue un ataque hacia él, sólo se vio ensuciado por su desastre! ¿¡Por qué le afectaba tanto entonces!? Allan ni siquiera era próximo a él, no conocía mucho más de lo que conoció en su primer análisis.

Y fue allí cuando lo notó.

Dejó el resto del pan en su plato y alzó la barbilla, obligándolo a ver al techo, y pensó. Si comenzaba a analizarlo todo bien…realmente el problema no era el shock que le dejó Allan durante el ataque. Porque sí, le producía cierto escalofrío el recordarlo, pero cuando mató a Luka no se paralizó del miedo como le sucedió con John. Y en ese momento sí tenía razones, siendo Allan y siendo esa vez un asesinato. Uno que ya había premeditado, pero un asesinato al fin.

Lo que de verdad le causó daño cuando John lo atacó fue precisamente eso. La persona quien empezó el ataque, el hecho de que era John quien intentó hacerle daño. Podría sonar idiota puesto que el día anterior se había preguntado si el estado animal de John podría resultar peligroso a los que lo rodeaban. Sin embargo… nunca imaginó que podía atacarle a él.

Porque, después de todo, eran amigos. Si es que podía definirlo así.

Inhaló y suspiró, más calmado. Tomó un vaso de jugo de mora, continuó comiendo mientras meditaba. Ahora podía comprender por qué nadie había esperado que Allan atacara a Luka, ¡ahora se encontraba en esa misma situación! Su amistad con John le impidió ver un posible ataque. Su brillante deducción se vio nublada por una amistad que no comprendía aún. Definitivamente los sentimientos eran una desventaja.

Dejó los cubiertos en su plato al terminar de comer. Se giró para levantar y al hacerlo rozó la herida en su brazo con el borde de la mesa. Se quejó y miró el vendaje que había hecho Gustavo: debido a su estrés y su molestia había vuelto a sangrar, había una mancha roja en el pulcro blanco de las vendas. En los siguientes dos días se vería peor. También dolía cuando movía el brazo, un dolor que recorría su brazo. Le costaría adaptarse y más para su acto.

Ahora que estaba tranquilo y podía pensar con claridad, era obvio que John en realidad nunca buscó atacarle porque perdiera el control. Debía admitir que fue poco…prudente el presionar el estómago de una bestia dormida. Ese era el punto frágil entre varios animales y John no debió ser la excepción.

Estaba además que fue el conejillo de indias de un laboratorio durante ocho largos años, lo que causó un enorme trauma en él. De vez en cuando tenía pesadillas con aquella cárcel: más de una vez, en las noches que no dormía, lo vio revolverse en su sitio dando quejidos. Podía ser cualquier cosa más era más probable que se tratara de un recuerdo del laboratorio. Habrán sido miles las veces en las que debió haber sido despertado de su sueño sólo para recibir más abusos; al despertar esa mañana debió pensar que se encontraba otra vez allí.

Se preguntó si John estaría muy molesto para hablar con él.

Salió del comedor y justo a tiempo: no muy lejos, tal vez dos o tres tiendas alejado de él, estaba John. Seguía siendo un lobo enorme y no le extrañaba: su conversión de lobo a humano y viceversa era dolorosa, de nada servía molestar y convergerse a humano cuando más tarde tendría que actuar como un hombre lobo. Se aclaró la garganta y lo llamó.

"¡John!" el hombre lobo alzó la cabeza y miró hacia donde escuchó provenir el grito. La luz del Sol resaltó en su pelaje dorado, que se iluminó ante su resplandor.

En cuanto se dio cuenta que era él quien lo llamaba lo ignoró, girando la cabeza, y siguió su camino hacia donde se encontraba el río. Hacer que John volviera a hablarle iba a ser más difícil de lo que se imaginó que sería. Se relamió los labios, preparándose para lo mucho que creía que iba a hablar, y siguió su camino.

"¡John, John!" Continuó llamándole mientras trotaba un poco para alcanzarle. Ya se habían alejado de la aldea y el suelo descendía lentamente con cada paso que daba. John no se volteó e incluso caminó más rápido para alejarse. Rodó los ojos. Pero que animal tan terco. "¡John, eres increíble, eres fantástico!" Escuchó como resoplaba por la nariz. Bien, había conseguido una reacción al fin.

John llegó hasta las orillas del río y se sentó en su trasero, tal y cómo lo hacía un perro. Su peluda cola descansaba enrollada a su lado y su cabeza estaba alzada. No veía su reflejo en el agua, debía estar observando algún punto al otro lado del río. Sherlock caminó hasta llegar junto a él.

No habló y tampoco lo intentó. Lo observó fijamente, buscando algún signo de molestia. Su espeso pelaje podía imposibilitarle la vista, más no impedía que fuese capaz de deducir las expresiones de aquel animal como lo hacía con cualquier otro ser. Sin embargo encontró nada, no existían rastros de enojo en el rostro impasible del lobo. El hecho de no mostrar ninguna emoción era proporcional al nivel de enojo de John. Estaba enfadado.

Fue un silencio prolongado por unos minutos. Sherlock conocía lo suficientemente bien a John para saber qué era lo que quería a pesar de no indicarlo en su cuerpo: quería que rogara su perdón.

Ladeó la boca con desagrado. Bien, quizás no rogar. A John de seguro le bastaba un "lo siento". Pero Sherlock no era de esas personas que se disculpaban y mucho menos cuando sabía que no había hecho algo malo. Y es que no lo hizo: John le mordió el brazo e intentó arrancárselo, fue normal que luego de aquello dijera cosas que en realidad nunca quiso decir.

Cansado de esperar una disculpa o una excusa que no iba a llegar, John se levantó y se dio la vuelta, llevando sus pasos de regreso a la aldea. Sherlock tragó saliva y supo que si no decía algo la única compañía agradable que tenía en el Cirque y su amigo iba a desaparecer. No podía dejar que eso sucediera.

Dio dos pasos al frente y lo miró. Apretó los puños y los labios, pensando detenidamente lo que iba a decir antes de hablar.

"John…" dijo y se detuvo a respirar. "No tengo amigos. Sólo…" Suspiró, le costaba decir eso. John se detuvo cuando lo escuchó dirigirse a él. "Sólo tengo uno".

Sintió algo extraño revolotear en su estómago, incómodo por aquella confesión. Cuando conoció a John se alegró de haber encontrado a alguien que podía tolerar su forma de ser y que además admirada todo el potencial de su mente e incluso la palabra "amigo" cruzó por su cabeza en ese momento de euforia. No volvió a llamarlo así después. Era su colega, su compañero de tienda, hasta allí.

Pero empezó a convivir con él y sus peleas en lugar de alejarlos sólo consiguieron que se unieran más. En su convivencia John logró romper su barrera e incluirse a sí mismo en su mundo, y junto a él entró todas aquellas barbaridades comunes de la sociedad y también las emociones que no esperó sentir alguna vez. Y ahora que estaban allí no creía ser capaz de vivir ellas. Como también sería incapaz de vivir sin John.

Cómo le avergonzaba admitirse a sí mismo aquello.

John lo miró. El silencio volvió entre ellos, haciéndose más incómodo conforme pasaban los segundos. Sherlock no lo veía, su vergüenza lo obligó a ver hacia otro sitio luego de soltar aquellas palabras, pero John no despegaba sus ojos de él, analizando la situación que acababa de presenciar. Un Sherlock abierto no era algo que vería todos los días.

Y después bufó, como solía hacer cuando decía algo idiota (para él).

Sherlock volvió la cara, a punto de reprenderle y decirle algo para que no creyera que era idiota. En cuanto lo hizo fue embestido con fuerza en el estómago y empujado al río, todo sin haberlo previsto y, peor aún, todo sin notarlo debido a lo rápido de los eventos. Apenas consiguió asimilar la embestida cuando la superficie fría del agua del río golpeó su espalda y se hundió en ella.

Sacó la cabeza del río para poder respirar. Tomó una bocanada de aire. El agua bajó sus rizos negros que ahora estaban pegados a su frente, mejillas y el largo del cabello llegando a sus hombros. Gotas caían de su barbilla y un entretenido hombre lobo lo esperaba en la orilla, moviendo la cola y cómodamente seco a comparación con él.

John lo había perdonado y eso hizo que sonriera ampliamente.

* * *

El hombre lobo no dejó que saliera del agua durante un cuarto de hora. Cada vez que Sherlock se impulsaba en la tierra para salir del río era de nuevo empujado hacia éste. De cierta manera aquel era su castigo por la forma en la que se había dirigido hacia él, por más que se había disculpado. A pesar de ello, con el movimiento feliz de la cola del lobo y la expresión facial divertida y alegre que cargaba, supo que todo había vuelto a la normalidad entre ello, lo que era un alivio.

Chorros de agua caían de su pantalón y las mangas de su camisa cuando finalmente se le fue concedido el salir del río. Temblaba por completo, estaba pálido y podría jurar que sus labios debían estar alcanzando despacio una tonalidad parecida al púrpura. La yema de sus dedos estaban arrugadas, las vendas de su herida se habían caído, flotando ahora en la superficie del río y el viento frío que azotaba entonces tampoco era de ayuda.

John estaba entretenido con la situación. Había vuelto a sentarse en su trasero y el ruido seco detrás de él indicaba que su cola estaba siendo golpeada contra el suelo. Sherlock arrugó la nariz e inició su camino de vuelta a la aldea, dispuesto a buscar ropa seca aunque su única otra muda estuviera sucia ya. Escuchó un bufido a sus espaldas y los sonoros pasos de John lo siguieron. Habían quedado a mano.

La aldea estaba agitada al llegar a ella, la paz con la que la había dejado se había desvanecido. Estaba tal y como el día anterior cuando acomodaban la Carpa, la diferencia con ese momento es que ahora todos los freaks estaban vestidos con llamativos trajes que dedujo eran para la primera función de la tarde: Allan sólo vestía pantalones, para su acto debía estar semi-desnudo y así los espectadores podrían ver su piel de cocodrilo. De igual forma Alexander Ribs y Ren ya estaba hecho cocodrilo, arrastrándose camino a la Carpa. Luka no había cambiado su ropa, no iba a hacer mucho después de todo y la directora del espectáculo, Gustavo (no sabía cómo llamarle siendo chica), caminó frente a ellos con el mismo esmoquin femenino del día anterior y con un cierto brillo en su cabello castaño que no se debía al Sol.

Miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera que milagrosamente funcionaba: eran las dos de la tarde. Dentro de poco más de tres horas la función iba a empezar.

No podía creerlo, ¿ya tan pronto iban a actuar?

Truska, la mujer que hacía crecer una barba a su voluntad, los vio y se acercó tan rápido como sus zapatos altos la dejaban. Vestía un hermoso vestido de tela negra que la hacía ver elegante y al mismo tiempo hacía brillar su piel morena (1). Su cabello estaba recogido en una cola alta, seguro para evitar que interfiriera en su trabajo al momento en el que haría crecer su barba. Tomó a Sherlock de la muñeca y le sonrió.

"Debes venir" dijo con aquel acento parecido al ruso y marcando las _erres_. Lo jaló, obligándolo a ir y dejando a John atrás con una expresión confundida en su rostro canino. Intentó seguirlos pero Truska habló alto para que pudiese ser escuchada mientras atravesaban la multitud. "¡No, John! ¡Tú ve a la parca!" A pesar de sus años allí debía tener problemas con el idioma, debió referirse a la Carpa.

Lo llevó hacia una tienda que se situaba cerca del Comedor y que sin dudas era la suya (de otra forma no lo hubiese llevado allí). Un poderoso olor a perfume lo invadió al entrar y que hizo cosquillas en su nariz, llevándolo a estornudar consecuentemente. Se cubrió la nariz, evitando volverlo a hacer, y observó su tienda. Era indudablemente la más ordenada que había visto hasta ahora: no tenía una hamaca, tenía una cómoda cama con una pulcra y blanca sábana. Poseía, además, una peinadora con espejo, un biombo con unas ramas de cerezo pintados en el pergamino y otros dos muebles que debían ser su guardarropa. Truska era una mujer muy refinada y le hacía preguntarse como ella se llevaba tan bien con las personas del circo. O con el circo en sí.

Le indicó con los dedos que se sentara en la cama –así hizo– y fue al guardarropa. Lo abrió y, a sus espaldas, Sherlock vio una enorme cantidad de ropa que no solo era para ella, como suponía por las tallas variadas. Claro, Truska debía tratarse la persona que se encargaba de los trajes que la mayoría de los freaks usaban. Mientras divagaba en su cabeza ella sacó tres conjuntos del guardarropa y lo cerró. Dejó los tres separados en la cama.

El primero era una camiseta verde, muy alegre para su gusto, unos pantalones azules y arriba, en el cuello, reposaba doblada una pañoleta. Era un conjunto de pirata. Sherlock ladeó la boca con desagrado. Cuando era niño todas esas historias de piratas marcaron su infancia. Recordó que solía vestirse como ellos, con un parche y una supuesta pierna de madera, y picaba el estómago del gordo Mycroft con su espadita hasta que se hartaba y estallaba. Pero aquella etapa había pasado y los piratas no fueron más que una tonta fantasía infantil.

Negó con la cabeza. De todas formas Truska supo que no le gustó con solo ver su el aire de inconformidad que lo rodeaba. Sin sentirse ofendida tomó el conjunto de pirata y lo alejó de los otros dos, quedando descartado.

El siguiente se trataba de un esmoquin negro con el chaleco vinotinto y una corbata dorada. No pudo ser analizado bajo el criterio de Sherlock puesto que la propia Truska sacó la lengua y lo retiró de las opciones, diciendo algunas cosas en su idioma focal. Sólo quedó uno: una camisa a botones púrpura, muy parecida a su favorita con la diferencia de que no estaba desgastada y actualmente remojada. Parecía recién sacada de una tienda. Estaba junto a unos jeans oscuros y unos zapatos negros. Era, de lo que había sacado, lo único que se parecía a él.

Tomó la ropa y fue hacia el biombo. La tela de su ropa mojada estaba pegada a su piel, marcando cada centímetro de ella, y había pasado de estar desgastada a simplemente inservible por lo que el gesto de Truska era una bendición. La ropa interior era un problema pero Truska no debía tener algo así para él. Tampoco sería la primera vez que andaba por allí sin ropa interior, en realidad.

Terminó de desvestirse. Aún se sentía húmedo e incómodo. Primero se colocó el pantalón, que era algo más ajustado a lo que solía llevar aunque no era insoportable. Siguió la camisa; ésta le había entrado a la perfección. Se arremangó las mangas, teniendo cuidado con su herida. Había dejado de sangrar pero le preocupaba que cualquier presión la llevara entonces a eso. Luego arregló el cuello, dejando desabrochados los primeros botones tal y como le gustaba.

Salió en cuanto estuvo listo, dejando en un montículo su ropa desgastada y mojada. Truska lo esperaba sentada en la cama y aplaudió, sonriendo. Se sentía feliz de haber encontrado algo que le quedara bien (aunque no le hubiese costado más que ver la ropa mojada que traía encima).

"Ya estás mejor" dijo con voz angelical, suave y acompañándola con una sonrisa calmada. Seguía sin entender como alguien como ella estaba en aquel sitio. Había perdido a su familia (inconscientemente solía tocar su dedo anular, dónde debió haber estado un anillo, y en ese preciso momento lo miraba con nostalgia, como si le recordara a alguien. Quizás algún hijo, por su edad) y el circo debió proveerle apoyo y hogar cuando no lo tuvo, pero de eso ya había pasado muchos años. Era obvio que había creado lazos de cariño con las personas de allí, más seguía siendo una razón débil.

No lo preguntó. Asintió. "Gracias por la ropa" dijo de forma sincera, hizo una reverencia y salió de su tienda, yendo inmediatamente a donde se encontraba la carpa.

Vio la hora en su reloj. Había estado aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco minutos con Truska en su tienda. La función iba a comenzar en dos horas y ni siquiera había visto el sitio. Ya no quedaban freaks caminando; salvo por Truska, todos debían de encontrarse ya dentro de la Carpa, practicando sus números en un escenario ya montado.

Con pasos suaves pero rápidos, Sherlock se dirigió hacia la Carpa que se encontraba del otro lado de la aldea. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que una majestuosa Carpa de circo, con sus colores brillantes rojo y blanco se alzara frente a él. Era enorme, podría decir que era más grande que el salón del teatro abandonado en Londres.

Dio un profundo respiro, preparándose a sí mismo con lo que pudiera encontrarse dentro, y caminó los últimos pasos necesarios para entrar a la Carpa.

Nada, ni su ágil mente, lo preparó para lo que se encontraba dentro: la carpa era indudablemente más grande que lo que aparentaba por fuera, como todo en aquella aldea. El techo estaba adornado con lujosas lámparas de aceite, formadas con un cristal que brillaba en todo su esplendor aun cuando estaban apagadas. Entre cada lámpara, que eran unas diez, habían unos listones de colores variados. Estos listones también se encontraban colgados de las paredes.

Había alrededor de cinco docenas de sillas cómodas dispuestas por el centro de la sala, con el espacio necesario para que durante su acto y el de Allan no existiese ningún tipo de problema. Al fondo de la sala solo estaba un escenario de madera. Por alguno que otro tornillo sobresaliente y el tipo de madera dedujo que destruyeron una de las carrozas para poder montarla, tan sólo esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar el peso de John.

Detrás de aquel escenario improvisado había una gran cortina de tela roja, sostenida por un tubo que a su vez se sujetaba de la madera del techo de la carpa. Obviamente la cortina ocultaba los bastidores y allí debía encontrarse John.

Aquel ambiente lo desconcertó, mientras más lo veía más se sorprendía de lo diferente que resultaba aquel sitio con la ambientación creada para el teatro en Londres. Se suponía que eran un circo ambulante de lo arabesco y lo grotesco, ¿qué clase de discurso tendría preparado Gustavo para describir a su circo en un sitio tan familiar como lo era ése?

Se hizo espacio entre las sillas y algunas personas que daban los toques finales a aquel sitio, entre ellas Kelly y su grupo. Subió despacio los escalones, un crujido se hizo escuchar debajo de sus pies. Aquel escenario montado no iba a ser suficiente para soportar el peso de John, lo más adecuado sería empezar el acto con John escondido en algún sitio de la Carpa sin tener que montarlo en el escenario. Asintió para sí, debía decírselo a Gustavo pronto. Apartó con sus dedos la pesada cortina roja y la atravesó, entrando a los bastidores.

El espacio era considerablemente reducido con el cuarto que era en el teatro de Londres, pero era debido a que lo principal era tener un espacio cómodo para los espectadores. Sin embargo el espacio era suficiente para colocar dos sofás de considerable tamaño y una mesita con té y algunos dulces. Sentados estaban, en el primer sofá, estaban Cormac Limbs, Gertha Teeth y Alexander Ribs. En el otro estaba Allan, con Ren en sus piernas y su larga cola llegando al suelo, Luka y Gustavo de piernas cruzadas. En el suelo estaba John, acostado y ocupando la mayoría del espacio.

Sintió una mano en su hombro. Al volverse vio a Truska, quien le sonreía y se hizo espacio para entrar y sentarse al lado de la directora. Ella sonrió y miró a todos los presentes.

"Ya estando todos aquí" dijo con voz suave. No necesitaba hablar en voz alta para hacerse escuchar en el reducido grupo de personas. "necesitamos hablar de lo que haremos. El escenario ya está hecho, por lo que es requerido ensayar antes de la función y para eso es necesario el conocer las posiciones que tendrá cada uno"

^"Con respecto al problema de la jaula de John…y del peso de John en sí" Sherlock alzó la cabeza sorprendido y miró a Gustavo. La directora lo miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios, de nuevo había hecho aquello de leer sus pensamientos. "He decidido que su acto iniciará desde abajo del escenario. Su jaula será cubierta por la manta negra de siempre" dijo ampliando su sonrisa. "Y luego Luka…o Sherlock, más bien, deberá quitarla".

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Por unos preciosos minutos había olvidado que sería el presentador del acto de John. Había ensayado y estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer, sólo debía concentrarse al momento. No era su área, lo que era normal que sintiera incomodidad al imaginarse haciéndolo. Aunque mientras más pronto terminara de hacer aquella estupidez, mejor sería.

Eso también lo vio Gustavo.

"He decidido las posiciones de los actos. Primero será el del hombre lobo, como siempre" Sherlock tragó saliva, más John no se inmutó. Estaba acostumbrado. "Luego entrará Alexander, Cormac, Allan, Truska y finalmente yo. El acto está quedando bastante corto por lo que Ren y yo entraremos" terminó con una sonrisa.

Los miró a todos y se levantó. "¿Qué están esperando? ¡A ensayar!" (2)

* * *

(1): Darren Shan nunca la describió en el libro, salvo diciendo que era bella. Uso su físico en el manga.

(2): Mientras terminaba de escribir éste capítulo el internet comenzó a fallar. No quise arriesgarme a que fallara de manera permanente y que no pudiera subirlo, por lo que el capítulo no está beteado. Siento mucho si encuentran errores, lo acomodaré en cuanto todo se normalice y mi beta lo lea.


End file.
